The Master
by K.B Aleo
Summary: An ironic twist of fate makes Henry the owner of the Egyptian God, the Winged Dragon of Ra. He must somehow tame the card before it kills all his friends. But Malik wants it and will get it at any cost. Can Yugi and the gang stop Malik? Can Henry control
1. One

This idea came from a dream, and I hope it will be as good if not better then my last  
  
Digimon/Yugioh crossover. Enjoy!  
  
The Master  
  
From under the bills,unwanted magazine subscriptions and other junk mail,  
  
Henry Wong found something peculiar. It was a Black envelope, the address just  
  
barely readable. It was for him, but who would be sending him mail? If Takato or  
  
Rika wanted to talk to him, they would've called or came over. He didn't known  
  
anyone outside the town. Relatives maybe?  
  
He opened the envelope and inside was a card case and a letter. He read the letter first,  
  
and was not prepared for what he was about to read.  
  
Dear Mr Wong  
  
I am sorry to trouble you, but I'm afraid I must ask you a favor. I need you to hold onto  
  
this card and keep it safe until I come to claim it. You may speak of this card if you want,  
  
however be weary of what you do with it. If the card is stolen, you will pay a severe price.  
  
As for who I am and when I'll come, let's just say I'm someone in need.  
  
Anonomous   
  
P.S:I would advise you to NOT play this card for any reason.  
  
"Is this guy for real?"asked Henry.  
  
He took the card out from the envelope. On it was somekind of Yellow Phoneix, with question  
  
marks at the bottom and stars at the top.  
  
"The Winged Dragon of Ra?"thought Henry reading the card.  
  
He looked at the back of the card to find a Black and Golden swirl.  
  
"This isn't a Digimon card that's for sure. Why would someone want me to  
  
protect a card? Must be worth money. Well I might as well hold onto it"he thought.  
  
He slipped it into his pocket. Of course by doing so, he had no idea what he had just started.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Malik awaited word from his rare hunters. Pandora(A.K.A Arkanea) Lumis, Umbra and many of the other  
  
hunters reported to him, alongside him his most loyal and powerful hunter Rashid.  
  
"We couldn't find the card, ssss"said Pandora with his usual hiss.  
  
"We looked everywhere in that museum, checked the Battle city database, no one has the card"said Umbra.  
  
"I know Ichizu hid it somewhere. I won't rest until it's found. Even with the necklace out of reach,  
  
it still seems to protect her from my rod. We have to drive the information out of her by force. That  
  
egyptian God card will be mine, then I'll crush the Pharoah and claim his millenium puzzle"  
  
Ichizu was locked in the basement of the rare hunter's hideout. She was barely fed and had ample water.  
  
She sogged on the floor weakly, waiting for death's door to open. She felt so weak, her grip on reality  
  
was fading. She did however managed to keep her brother from claiming Obelisk and Ra, however he had beaten  
  
her to Slifer.  
  
The pharoah stood a much better chance against one egyptian God then the impossible task of  
  
defeating all three. Slifer was indeed the weakest of the Gods for it's one fatal flaw, so  
  
there was still a fighting chance.  
  
Ichizu had a glimmer of fear and hope as the basement door opened. Malik walked down, glass of water in hand.  
  
The milenium necklace, even in his possesion, kept him from using the rod on her.  
  
Malik kneeled down beside her and sipped the water down her throat.  
  
"Allright, now tell me where Obelisk and Ra are. I'm telling you Ichizu, you don't want to  
  
make me angrier then I am"warned Malik.  
  
Ichizu didn't feel any stronger, and simply moaned. Malik shoved her off his arms furiously.  
  
"You're just proloning things Ichizu, I WILL find that Egyptian God card, then the pharoah's puzzle will be mine"  
  
Malik slammed the door behind him, and Ichizu allowed herself to drift back to sleep.  
  
Malik was becoming furious, he wanted to kill Ichizu but he needed her to find the Egyptian God  
  
cards. Then, he calmed himself down and gave off a short laugh.   
  
"She's getting weaker with every passing day, eventualy she'll have no choice but to tell me  
  
if she dosen't want to die"said Malik with a grin.  
  
Meanwhile, Rashid was down the hall where Malik couldn't hear his words. He simply stood there,  
  
mumbiling so that even if you were right next to him the words would be jumbled up.  
  
"Master Malik, why? Why did this have to happen to you Will you ever return to your old self?"he thought]holding tears back.  
  
As Malik's protector and servant, he couldn't let himself be weak. He must be strong for Malik.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
"Henwy, whas thad?"asked Suzy.  
  
"Nothing"said Henry stuffing the card into his pocket.  
  
He had no idea what was going on, and he didn't want Suzy getting  
  
involved. It was bad enough when she became a Tamer, he wasn't gonna let something  
  
like that happen again. It was way too dangerous. He wished Terriermon was there to  
  
help him, to give off a wisecrack, or say Momentai once again.  
  
Henry needed fresh air. He said goodbye to Suzy before leaving.  
  
He went down to the park near their old hang out, except he didn't go to the hangout.  
  
Too many painful memories.  
  
He sat at the bench instead, taking out the card.  
  
"The Winged Dragon of Ra. Why would a comeplete stranger ask me  
  
to take care of a card? Is it a stranger? No way Henry, no one you know   
  
would ask this of you. But then why would I of all people be asked to hold this card?"asked Henry.  
  
As he stared at the card, he noticed a small glimmer in it's eye. He kept staring, trying to  
  
see if he was seeing things. The still grass began to move a little, then more as the winds picked up.  
  
Boy, were they picking up! It was like a hurricane! Henry instinctively shielded himself with his arms.  
  
The card flew from his grip, and he couldn't riskm losing the card.  
  
"No! I can't lose that!"  
  
Henry chased after the card, it was heading into the old hangout. All memories in the hangout  
  
locked themselves away like a briefcase in a closet upon hunting the card down.  
  
Henry gave off a loud gasp when he saw the card floating. The eyes on the card were shining!  
  
"That's no ordinary card!"gasped Henry.  
  
Behind the card came an image of Ra, the giant phoneix letting a defening roar out.Henry fell back,  
  
he never felt such force even from a Digimon. His body was bound in fear, his heart blasting it's way into  
  
his chest. His eyes let fear out like eyebeams, sweat was making a pool of itself on the floor.  
  
He wished now more then ever he had Terriermon. If they biomerged, they could win, right?  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
"Sir, you must come look at this! We've recieved an energy reading that's off the rocket!"  
  
Yamaki shoved everyone out of his way dashing towards the computer. Even after the Digimon incident was over,  
  
Hypnos stayed to make certain the Digimon never caused trouble again.  
  
The scale kept going up, the computer circuits were frying.  
  
"It's coming from the park! Not even the D Reaper gave off this kind of power!"  
  
The entire Hypnos center quaked even greater then when the pig Deva had attacked.  
  
His glasses and his lighter switch fell to the ground.  
  
"Activate Juggernaut immidiately!"ordered Yamaki.  
  
"We tried that Yamaki, it's having no effect, this thing has no data to draw from"  
  
"NO! If there's no data, then it, it might be, no! The D reaper never had this much  
  
power, what's going on!"  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Henry skidded back as Ra gave off an even more earth shattering roar.  
  
However the hangout's entrance collapsed, leaving a very secluded space  
  
between him and Ra.  
  
"I'm gonna die! I don't wanna die yet, this must be a nightmare!"thought Henry.  
  
In front of Ra a circle of light appeared on the ground, the beam shooting through the sky.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Rika sighed, loitering the street like some of the older teens, many thought she was a punk  
  
and maybe she was.  
  
But soon nothing of the sort mattered, as a beam of light shot in the sky.  
  
"Rennamon, let's go!"  
  
However her Digimon partner didn't come at her call.  
  
"Oh right, you're gone"  
  
Rika ran off as quickly as possible.  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
Malik jolted back in his throne. Rashid was right beside him, so naturaly leaped back  
  
when this occured.  
  
"Master Malik, are you allright, what's wrong?"  
  
Malik's millenium Rod was glowing.  
  
"The Winged Dragon of Ra! It's awakened!"  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"RA!"thought Ichizu trembiling.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hello"said Takato awnsering the phone.  
  
"Gogglehead, it's me, Rika"  
  
"Hey Rika, what's up?"asked Takato suprised.  
  
He hadn't been in contact with Rika ever since the Digimon leaft.  
  
"There's something going on at the old hangout, we better check it out"  
  
"Allright, I'll be right there, where are you?"asked Takato.  
  
"Payphone, I'll be waiting rightoutside the park"said Rika.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Yugi nearly leaped from his desk when his millenium Puzzle began reacting(Highschool runs longer  
  
then Junior Highschool so yes Yugi is still in school)  
  
"Mr Moto, is there something you would like to share with the class?"asked the teacher.  
  
All eyes turned on Yugi, the only one he payed attention to now though was Yami.  
  
"Yugi, you sense it too?"asked Yami.  
  
"What the Hell is it?"thought Yugi.  
  
"I'm not sure, and I would watch my language if I were you"said Yami.  
  
"Sorry, what should we do?"asked Yugi.  
  
"Until we have a better idea of what this si, I suggest we stay"said Yami.  
  
Unknown to them, Bakura's item as well felt the reaction.  
  
"Oh no, not again"he thought.  
  
Yami Bakura, to the unoticed eyes of the class, took over.  
  
"What kind of power is this? Never have I felt anything so strong.  
  
It can't be the millenium items because no one can have all 7 yet, for  
  
Yugi still has his puzzle and I have my ring"  
  
He got up and stormed out, catching everyone's attention.  
  
"Where are you going young man!"asked the teacher.  
  
"Leave me be you old bat!"spat Yami Bakura before exiting.  
  
"That didn't sound like Bakura"thought Joey, who's attemtp to get Yugi's  
  
attention was futile.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
From the circle of light appeared the keeper of the items, Shadi.  
  
"Who are you? How did you get here? Wait, you're the one who sent me that card, aren't you!"said Henry.  
  
"No, I am Shadi, protector of the millenium items"  
  
"The what!"gasped Henry.  
  
"I am unsure of how you obtained it, but you now hold the most powewrful  
  
Egyptian God cards, the Winged Dragon of Ra"  
  
"What's an Egyptian God card!"gasped Henry.  
  
"In the times of the egyptians, there were deadly games waged called  
  
Shadow Games. From peasants to priests and even the pharoah, games were  
  
waged in which monsters and magic were combined in brutal battles. The pharoah  
  
eventualy contained the power. No more then a few months ago, Maximillion  
  
Pegasus recreated the game as Duel Monsters"  
  
"So this is just a game card?"asked Henry.  
  
"Far worse. In ancient times, three monsters were most feared. Obelisk the Tormentor,  
  
Slifer the Sky Dragon, and of course the Winged Dragon of Ra. Unlike other monsters they had no masters.  
  
"Many tried but all failed. When the pharoah sealed the shadow games away, it also sealed the Gods.  
  
Pegasus discovered the Gods and recreated them as cards. But their spirits were dangerous, and the cards threatened  
  
to destroy him so the only copies he made were sealed away. Now they have been unlocked and now you posses  
  
the most powerful God of them all"  
  
"Why me? I've never even played a game of Duel Monsters"said Henry.  
  
He had heared of Duel Monsters of couse however knew nothing of the game.  
  
"You are now responsible for this card. You are now it's soul owner. Take heed,  
  
the power of the Winged Dragon of Ra is like nothing you will ever see again. If you are reckless with it's  
  
power, you will die"  
  
Henry was about to tell him to wait bu Shadi vanished, and the hangout blew to millions of little pebbles.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
"C'mon, we gotta wake him"  
  
Henry's head was killing him when he opened his eyes but he ignored it. Takato and Rika  
  
were kneeling beside him, while police investigators were checking out the now obliterated  
  
hangout.  
  
The three were sitting on the bench, Rika and Takato had done this so they wouldn't atteact attention.  
  
"Are you allright?"asked Takato.  
  
"Yeah"said Henry, however he clutched his head, it hurt so bad.  
  
"It was somekind of Digimon, wasn't it?"asked Rika.  
  
"No"said Henry.  
  
He felt the Winged Dragon of Ra in his pocket. He took it out and showed it to them.  
  
"It was this"said Henry.  
  
"Not funny"said Takato.  
  
"This isn't a joke, this card's alive"said Henry.  
  
"Your head hurts worse then we thought"said Takato.  
  
"Listen to me! This is from that Duel Monsters game, a game  
  
remade from an ancient game that took place inj egyptian times"  
  
"Some dream"said Takato.  
  
"It wasn't a dream! This thing is dangerous, and I'm the one who has to control it!"  
  
"He's lost it"whispered Rika.  
  
Ra's eyes gleamed again, something snapped inside of Henry. With unknown rage  
  
escaping from inside him, he grabbed Rika by the shirt and slammed her against the  
  
tree.  
  
"Say that to my face!"  
  
"Henry!"said Takato.  
  
He grabbed Henry from the back of his vest and threw him to the ground.  
  
Henry rubbed his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. You okay?"asked Henry.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I sorta asked for it. Are you sure that card is behind this?"asked Rika.  
  
"Positive. Just like I tamed Terriermon, I have to tame the card. I can't get rid of it,  
  
it would just come back to me"said Henry.  
  
Yamaki made no attempt to hide his presence walking up to them.  
  
"Hey Mr Yamaki, I guess I know why you're here"said Takato.  
  
Yamaki saw the card, his eyes widening.  
  
"Henry, let mke see that card"  
  
Unsuringly, Henry handed it to him.  
  
Yamaki tried to convince himself it was coincidence but it wasn't  
  
"Before we shut down our computers, we saw an image just like the creature on this card.  
  
I would like to run some tests, this card may be somekind of Digimon device in disguise"  
  
"Okay, but be careful, and give the card back when you're done. I can't say why but I'll need it back"said  
  
Henry.  
  
"Don't worry, I just want to run tests on it"said Yamaki.  
  
"I'm going home, I need rest"said Henry.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
"Soon, just 5 days from now, Battle City will begin"thought Kaiba.  
  
He was editing his new Battle City deck, and of course he was gonna  
  
keep Obelisk the Tormentor in.  
  
"With this one card, I'll crush Yugi and anyone else who thinks they can take me.  
  
Then when I claim the other two Egyptian God cards, I'll be un beatable"thought Kaiba.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
It was now nightime. Henry had gone straight to bed without any dinner. He refused to tell  
  
his parents or sister what was wrong. His head was becoming even worse, and he kept having nightmares of him  
  
and his friends being destroyed by Ra.  
  
"This is freaking insane! That Egyptian God card is going to destroy my sanity!"thought Henry.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Yamaki put the card in his computer and thoughrly examined it.  
  
"This is rather odd, egyptian text is written on this card, and only appears  
  
at certain times. This is not an ordinary card, it's extremely dangerous.  
  
This thing is even more powerful then the Digimon and D Reaper combined.  
  
I have to do something"thought Yamaki.  
  
Yamaki with a scream fell backwards off the couch as the glass shattered.  
  
Yamaki couldn't believe it, the monster was flying right outside! Everyone in the area  
  
gawked at the site.  
  
"It's another one of them monsters!"  
  
"Yamaki, AHG!"  
  
Ra took it's claw and slashed through the room, causing the roof and floors above them to crash.  
  
Police shot at it but it did no good. Yamaki and Miumi(I think) ran for their  
  
lives but Ra caught them with it's claw and crushed them into nothing but Blood and bones in it's claw.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
Since he was in Domino, Kaiba was comepletely unaware of the incident taking place. But suprisingly,  
  
his Egyptian God card hadn't acted up like Ra at all.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
"Henry, wake up"  
  
His dad shook him awake. Henry shoved him off grumpily before sitting up. AGH! His head!  
  
"What is it?"asked Henry.  
  
"It's Yamaki Henry, he's dead. He was killed by somekind of monster"  
  
"The Winged Dragon of Ra!"thought Henry.  
  
"I'm going to go investigate this, your mother is here if you need her, allright?  
  
By Henry"  
  
Henry lifted the sheets up. Just as he thought, Ra was there.  
  
"I knew this thing was dangerous but not this much. It'll kill anyone  
  
who tries to take it, I have to destroy the card"thought Henry.  
  
He picked up the card and was about to tear it in half, however his head became even worse. He felt like it was  
  
being crushed. He held back the scream and layed down.  
  
"I can't destroy it, I'm stuck with this nightmare for the rest of my life, however long that is"thought Henry.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
"It happened again"thought Yugi.  
  
"Yes, that force struck once more. It feels familiar, like something I  
  
dread. I have a feeling what we went through against Pegasus is nothing compared to this"thought Yami.  
  
"Plues there's that one guy who controlled Bandit Keith. I doubt we've seen the last of him, we got a ough  
  
time on our hands"thought Yugi.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
"West Shinjuku eh?"asked Malik.  
  
"Yes, that's where the Winged Dragon of Ra was seen master Malik"said Rashid.  
  
Malik chuckeld sinisterly.  
  
"How convienant for us our target has revealed itself to us, now we don't need  
  
to get the information from my good for nothing sister. Now my rare hunters, head to  
  
west shinjuku at once"  
  
"Yes sir!"they all said.  
  
"It's time to begin the hunt, HA HA!"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW!  
  
"With thi 


	2. Two

This was a rather bizzare scenario, even in his dreams. The scenery wasn't what was  
  
strange. He was in a large mansion, with Red carpeting plastered all over the floor,  
  
with Grey walls and ceilings. No, what was bizzare was that upon a dozen girls were there,  
  
with no other males but himself there. Most of the girls vanished except for one:Rika????  
  
"Rika? What are you doing here?"asked Henry.  
  
Rika shoved Henry onto the bed, which wasn't there before. Rika fell back onto the bed,  
  
pulling Henry down ontop of her.  
  
"Rika, what in the Hell are you thinking?"asked Henry.  
  
He found that no matter how hard he pushed, he couldn't get up. Rika held him  
  
too close for comfort. He screamed at her to stop this but couldn't. Then Rika even  
  
forced a kiss on Henry.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Henry's eyes jolted open, as though they were waiting for a precise time to open up.  
  
The first thing Henry noticed was that his bed was wet, and smeeled awful. What was that odor, gag!  
  
He figured it out though.  
  
"Henry, you're thirteen years old for crying out loud, you can't be wetting the bed"he thought.  
  
Hen got up and picked some clean underwear from his drawer. He walked out silently towards the bathroom  
  
and locked it. He pulled his pants and underwear off before turning the sink on. He took water into his hands  
  
and dumped them on his crotch, and did so a coulple more times before wiping it off with a towel. He found his penis  
  
to be rather stiff.  
  
"Oh great, an errection"he thought.  
  
After changing his underwear, he tore off the bed sheets and placed many layers of new sheets  
  
so the wet of the bed couldn't be felt that much. It was then he noticed his Egypian God card  
  
on his drawer.  
  
"Did Ra just put me through that? My headache's gone, maybe I can destroy the card now"thought Henry walking  
  
up to it.  
  
Ra's eyes glew very dimly so that even the sharpest pair of eyes couldn't detect it.Henry all of a sudden  
  
felt very tired, his body threatened to collapse right then and there. Without choice, he fell back to sleep,  
  
and his next dream was one he would never remember once awaking from.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The sun's brightness was unmatched even from behind the blinders in Henry's room.  
  
He felt the atmosphere, the wonderful atmosphere. Today was going to be a good day.  
  
At least that's what it felt like.  
  
"The Winged Dragon of Ra. Should I bring it to school? I have to, I can't risk Suzy or Mom  
  
discovering that card, otherwise it would kill them. I have to discover some way of controlling  
  
that card"thought Henry.  
  
After getting dressed, he put the Winged Dragon of Ra into his pocket.  
  
His Dad was helping prepare Yamaki's funeral so he wouldn't be home.  
  
With reluctance he headed to school.  
  
"I just hope it dosen't act up during school, that'll mean disaster"  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
"Man, I'm gonna be late again!"said Rika running as fast as she could.  
  
She had to put the events of last night out of her mind for the time being.  
  
She was nearly breathless by now, the glaring sun was blinding her but she kept  
  
her pace up. Next thing she knew, a blow had sent her back on the ground. She got up,  
  
dusted off her school uniform and saw a young White haired boy. Bakura.  
  
"Sorry about that, my bad"said Bakura.  
  
"Just stay outta my way"said Rika shoving him aside.  
  
Yami Bakura of course was not happy with this and took over. He grabbed RIka's shoulder.  
  
"I would watch my mouth if I were as pathetic as you"  
  
Rika spun around and gaped. It looked like the same boy, except he was taller, had longer  
  
hair and eyes filled with unrelenting darkness.  
  
"I see your eyes, you fear me. That's good. Fear is sweetest before you die"  
  
However his Millenium Ring acted, and was pointing down southwest.  
  
"A millenium item, eh? It's not Yugi's puzzle because he's at school, which means another  
  
item has been found. Just 5 more items and I'll be invulnerable"he thought.  
  
He grabbed Rika by the throat, holding her face to his. Rika wanted to die with hono,  
  
with no fear, but the fear was writen all over her face.  
  
"If you ever cross me or my weaker half again, you won't be spared"  
  
He dropped her and walked off.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
"Go my rare hunters! Do not stop until you find that Winged Dragon of Ra!"  
  
The hunters all scattered, except for Rashid who remained by his master's side.  
  
"Now that we know the Winged Dragon of Ra is here, should we release Ichizu?"asked Rashid.  
  
"No, she'll try and interfere again. Besides, I'd like for a family member to witness my  
  
rise to power. The pharoah will pay for what he's done, and I will rule in his place"  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Fourtanately for Henry, school seemed to go by incident free. His Egyptian God card remained secret,  
  
it never reacted and he went home just as known as he was walking in.  
  
On his way home, he noticed the Egyptian Exhibit in the museum.  
  
"That Shadi guy said Duel Monsters revolves around egypt, so perhaps I can find a way to  
  
destroy this card before it destroys everyone I know"thought Henry.  
  
Of course finding any myths on the Egyptian Gods would prove difficult. There were a bunh of  
  
scriptures written in text he couldn't understand. He leaft there and then. The scriptures meant nothing  
  
if he couldn't read them.  
  
Feeling defeated, he walked back home. In an instant, he was grabbed by three hodded men. They immdiately carried him into  
  
the alleyway and drove him into the fence. A hand clamped over Henry's mouth to conceal his scream. Two of the hooded  
  
men held him while the thrid went digging through his pockets, and pulled the card out. The men all gasped.  
  
"It's here, the Winged Dragon of Ra!"  
  
The hodded man took out his cell phone. Henry fought as hard as he could to break free but these men had tripled  
  
the stength he had.  
  
"Master Malik, we found the Egyptian God card you wanted"  
  
"Excellent work my rare hunters! Bring it here"  
  
"What do you want us to do with the boy who possesed it?"asked the hunter.  
  
"A boy, eh? Nothing, leave him"  
  
"Right"  
  
The hunter hung up and dahsed up, kneeing Henry in the gut and driving him into the fence. He then  
  
signaled for the other two to come along. All the strength in Henry's body had leaft him.  
  
Before they exited, the card began to glow. It sent the three hunters flying through the fence,  
  
then it hovered above them and they could do nothing but wait for the end.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
It had been a few hours, and Henry was still out cold. Now though he had been discovered. Rika, who had changed  
  
to her normal clothing found him, but was reluctant to help. She had the dream Henry did, except she didn't  
  
pull Henry to her, he had raped her. It felt so real, she couldn't bring herself to go near him.  
  
"It was just a dream, right? Snap out of it Rika, Henry would never do that! Now help him out!"thought Rika.  
  
She kneeled down and shook him. Henry began to awaken. He saw Rika and nearly jolted back, causing Rika  
  
to do the same.  
  
"Oh, sorry Rika. Guess I'm just a little off kilter today"said Henry.  
  
"Same here, what happened?"asked RIka.  
  
"Three hods attacked me. That's all I can remember"said Henry.  
  
"Your parents must be worried sick, you should get home"said Rika.  
  
"I guess so. Thanks for helping"  
  
"Your welcome, uh Henry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you ever thought about, um, have you ever, um"  
  
"What?"asked Henry.  
  
"Forget it, I'll see ya later"  
  
"Okay, see ya"  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
"What are you doing in my house!"gasped Kentai's mother.  
  
She merely got slapped by the hunters. In rage Kenta tried to spear the hunter but got shoved down.  
  
There were about four of them, all were pretty muscular. Kenta was picked up and held by two, while one  
  
of the others slugged him with Brass knuckles on. Kenta was dropped to the ground, he was out cold. They searched  
  
him, then his mother, then his father who had allready been knocked out.  
  
Before they leaft, one of them stopped.  
  
"Wait a second, if we search at the rate we're going at, we'll never find the card. I have another idea.  
  
Suppose we hold some hostages. Then the owner of the card will have to reveal him or herself to save them"  
  
"Good idea, let's consult it with Malik"  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
"A brilliant idea my hunters. Bring me hostages that are children though. People always feel more sympathy  
  
for a captive child then a captive adult"  
  
Malik hang up.  
  
"That Egyptian God Card will soon be mine! I don't know what happened to my other hunters,  
  
but I won't need them if things go according to plan"  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
Jerry and her household were easily imobilized and searched.  
  
"We'll take the girl, and her brothes too"  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
"Is your name Ryo?"  
  
"Yeah, wh-  
  
Sleeping gas was soon sprayed at him, and he was out cold. No Egyptian God card was found on him.  
  
"You'll be quite a catch"  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hellu there, whu are you?"asked Suzy.  
  
The hunter grabbed her, searched her pockets and took her away while two other hunters searched the  
  
house.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Henry arrived home and thought little ofm Suzy's absence.  
  
"Probaly playing dollies in her room. I have to focus on taming this Egyptian God"thought Henry.  
  
He placed the card on his bed.  
  
"Allright you! I know you're alive, and I know you can hear me! If I'm going to be your owner, you're going  
  
to listen to what I say, got that! I'm your tamer now, so you will only obey me, is that clear!"  
  
A foolish move. Ra's eyes glew and Henry was sent flying into the wall. A roar erupted, quaking the entire room.  
  
The door was slammed shut, and Henry couldn't get it open.  
  
Ra appeared from out of the card and unleashed a viscous blast from it's motuh.  
  
"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Henry fell to his kness, then on his face. He was out cold.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Henry awoke, unsure of anything that was going on. He looked at his clock, it was 8:00 AM. Why didn't his  
  
mom get him up? Then he remembered it was Saturday.  
  
When he made it to the kitchen table and saw a note from his mother telling him she went out.  
  
It said nothing else.  
  
Henry went out to check the mailbox and saw a videotape addresed to him. Scared and curious at the same time,  
  
he put the tape in. There was another hooded person, carrying a metal kane of some sorts.  
  
"I'm sure you're wondering what it is we want. You see we've been on the lookout for the Winged Dragon of Ra.  
  
If you own it or know someone that owns it, I'm sure you know why I want it. If the card isn't brought to me  
  
in exactly one week, there will be penalties"  
  
The camera shifted to all the kids kidnapped by the rare hunters. Henry gasped, Suzy, many of his friends were there!  
  
They were all tied up, their hands tied behind them, rope tied around their bodies and ankles, and gagged with either  
  
ducktape or cloth.  
  
"You see these children? For every day the God card isn't brought to me, these children will be subjected to torture  
  
beyond what they can comprehend, and whoever's suffering entertains me the least will die. As for where to meet me,  
  
I'll be at Domino peer. If any cops are there, there will be penalties worse then death. Come alone, or else the children  
  
will die together!"  
  
The tape ended there.  
  
"Suzy, Jerry, Ryo, Kenta, they're all there! I have to return that God card now!"thought Henry running  
  
to grab the card.  
  
However Ra blew him back. It didn't hurt too much luckily. A message was written on the card in English.  
  
Henry picked it up. It read:  
  
You are mine. Try and give me away, you and your loved ones will all die.  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	3. Three

Yugi didn't get the video since Malik knew he didn't have Ra, however  
  
Tea did and they both watched in horror.  
  
"He must've been the one who controlled Bandit Keith and try to take my millenium  
  
Puzzle!"thought Yugi.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"As for who I am, let's just say I control your fate as I have controlled others. Indeed I  
  
know more about the ancient ways then you'll ever know!"  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Yugi was beside himself.Was this truly the one behind all this? Or was he just some lacky, another  
  
mind control puppet? Those children, they were being subjected to his ways just so he can get some card.  
  
What kind of card would make someone go to these lengths?  
  
Yugi curled his knees up to his body, and stared at the floor.  
  
"This is very troubling Yugi. Our foe is even more twisted then I first thought. Taking possesion  
  
of people minds and now kidnapping children? I am though curious as to what the Winged Dragon of Ra card  
  
is. It sounds familiar. You know what we have to do Yugi. Find this man and save his children"said Yami.  
  
"You think we should tell Joey? He probaly got one, but why didn't you?"asked Tea.  
  
Yugi stood up and walked towards the doormat, slipping his sneakers on.  
  
"Where you going Yugi?"asked Tea.  
  
"To save those children!"  
  
The millenium puzzle glew from the eye on it, then shook.  
  
"YUGIOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Yugi and Yami merged together. Tea, as well as everyone else was use to this. Back long before  
  
duelist kingdom he was known as the game king. Reputation went around telling of his "little trick"  
  
and soon enough it impressed no one.  
  
"Wait for me, I'll come too"said Tea.  
  
"No, this is deadly Tea. This man is sick, I can't afford to let you get hurt. Please, stay here  
  
where you are safe"  
  
Yami shut the door behind him.  
  
"I don't care what he says, he can't go alone"thought Tea.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
Joey was stunned in horror from the video he saw, the dissapointment of it not being porn  
  
faded away(yes, Joey views porn, at least in the Magna)  
  
"This guy's sick"said Joey.  
  
His eyes widened when relazation struck him.  
  
"Serenity! What if this nut goes after her? She's only  
  
Thirteen, he might go for her too. She's in a hospital, right?   
  
Not good enough, she just had eyesurgery, she's too vulnerable"thought Joey.  
  
Joey rushed towards the door, however his drunk father opened the door.  
  
"Oh man!"he thought.  
  
He was worse then ever. The alchohal had taken over his face, and was dripping from his mouth.  
  
He chucked the beer bottle at Joey, who luckily dodged.  
  
His father fell face down and gave Joey time to get his sneakers on.  
  
"Sorry pops, I don't got time tonight"  
  
Joey ran out, without even getting his coat on.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Kaiba had also viewed the video.  
  
"So someone else is after the Egyptian God cards, but who? Whoever it is will  
  
go to any lengths to get it. If he wants an EGyptian God card, he'll have to come take it himself,  
  
because Obelisk the Tormentor belongs to me now"thought Kaiba.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Word of the video had spread, and was all over the news. Almost every citizen had been  
  
sent the tape, and were horified, especialy the parents of the adopted children.  
  
Police tried to lure Malik out with a fake Ra, which of course was absoloutely nothing  
  
like the actual one. Cops stood guard at Domino peer, while FBI as well as other police searched  
  
all areas for the missing children.  
  
Malik laughed at their foolishness.  
  
"You'll never find me, or your precious children. If you want them back,  
  
then hand me that Egyptian God card, and I don't mean a carbon copy"thought Malik  
  
sipping some wine.  
  
He crushed some ice in his bear hands and dropped it into the glass.  
  
After the video, they had moved to a new location. The children were all now shackled to the walls  
  
by their arms and ankles.  
  
"I miss Henwy! I wish Lopmon wor here! She'd beat up these meanies!"cried Suzy.  
  
"Look, this won't help us Suzy, we have to stay calm. We'll find a way out"said Ryo.  
  
"Ah yeah, I knew you had a plan my man!"said Kenta.  
  
"I don't, yet. There's not much we can do shackled to this wall, we'll make our  
  
escape when the moment is right"said Ryo.  
  
"If they don't kill us first"said Jerry.  
  
Her little brother remained silent.  
  
"If they want this Winged Dragon of Ra, they won't. But why would anybody make such a  
  
fuss over a lousy card?"asked Ryo.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
Henry was fuming, he wanted to get rid of Ra, and needed to in order to save his friends.  
  
Henry sighed, wiped the sweat off his face and tried again. He walked over and picked the card up, however was  
  
blown back out through the door onto the sidewalk.  
  
He screamed in pain, his back came close to cracking.  
  
He ignored the pain and forced himself up and back into the house.  
  
He walked towards Ra again but the remaining strength in his body was used  
  
up getting into the house. He collapsed on his knees, then onto the floor face  
  
first.  
  
He was still concious, and was panting.  
  
"It's no use, I can't control the card"he thought.  
  
Takato and Rika were at the doorway. Takato was about to knock on the swung open door but saw Henry  
  
in pain.  
  
"Henry!"they gasped in usion.  
  
They kicked there shoes off at the door, with Rika closing the door behind her.  
  
They kneeled beside him, Takato holding him up.  
  
"You allright, what happened?"asked Takato.  
  
Henry tried to tell them but couldn't catch his breath.  
  
"Henry, Henry!"gasped Takato.  
  
"Let me at'em goggle head"  
  
She shoved Takato aside and sighed. Takato thought he had seen everything until  
  
now. Rika was giving Henry mouth to mouth! Henry was suprised as well, and scared.  
  
"Just like the dream!"he thought.  
  
Rika was giving her all, no doubt.  
  
"This isn't like the dream where he forced a kiss on me, this actualy nice"thought Rika.  
  
She felt a sense of paradise. This felt good, really good. Her body seemed to feel weakened,  
  
this felt nice. But she noticed she was now just kissing instead of mouth to mouth and let go.  
  
"You okay?"asked Rika blushing, not even looking at him.  
  
"Fine, uh, thanks"said Henry blushing.  
  
"This nice and all but we have other matters. You have to take that Egyptian God card to Domino  
  
peer, now!"said Takato.  
  
"That's what I was doing, but when I tried picking it up the card blew me away. It siad if I tried  
  
giving it away, me and all my loved ones would die. I tried to tame the card and take it, but as you  
  
see I wasn't able to do much"  
  
"Oh yeah"said Takato deciding to grab it, however Henry grabbed his arm weakly.  
  
"Don't, that Egyptian God card will kill you if you try and take it"said Henry.  
  
The card floated off the bed and into Henry's pocket.  
  
"What the?"asked Henry.  
  
"Maybe you can take it back now!"  
  
A golden light shone from the pocket and blasted through the roof, accomponied by the  
  
sound of Ra's roar.  
  
"I wouldn't try it. It won't let me, I have to tame this card somehow"said Henry.  
  
"Maybe we can have the guy come here and pick it up"said Takato excitedly.  
  
"How would we be able to contact him?"asked Rika.  
  
Takato's excitement was shot down like a fighter jet.  
  
"If we had the Digimon here we could crush this card, and save the others"said Takato.  
  
"Especialy Jerry"he thought to himself clutching his chest.  
  
"We don't have the Digimon Takato, if we did, we could destroy that card one, two three.  
  
We have to amek due with what we have not on what ifs"said Rika.  
  
"You're right"said Takato lowering his head.  
  
"I just hope Jerry isn't hurt"he thought.  
  
"There's not much we-  
  
The phone rang at that moment and Henry rushed over to awnser it.  
  
"Hello?"asked Henry.  
  
"Hello Henry, what are you doing"  
  
Was she unaware her daughter was kidnapped? No, she never saw the tape.  
  
She may have heared of the kidnapped children, but no names were ever given.  
  
"Not much"lied Henry.  
  
"Well your father and I are going to be gone for a little while it seems, so take  
  
good care of Suzy, okay?"  
  
"Okay"said Henry.  
  
"Bye"  
  
Henry hung up. He didn't have the heart to tell her Suzy was abducted. He sighed,  
  
nothing was going right. He was however glad his friends were there with him.  
  
"My mom, she won't be coming back for a few days. Didn't say why"said Henry.  
  
"Well that gives us time at least to figure out a plan"said Takato.  
  
"So now what?"asked Rika.  
  
"Not much we can do right now. I guess we just relax"said Takato.  
  
"I don't feel right relaxing, I mean Suzy may have been a tamer but she's still  
  
a toddler, she's probaly scared to death"said Henry.  
  
"Hey, I'm sure Ryo and Kenta can keep her spirits up"said Takato.  
  
"Ryo? Bah, I wouldn't look to him for support. In fact if I were Suzy I would have more  
  
reason to be scared with him around"said Rika.  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
Rika and Takato remained silent, the tone of Henry's voice showed he was in no mood  
  
for games or jokes. Something though wasn't right.  
  
His eyes gleamed slightly, small static coming from his hair.  
  
Henry pulled Rika to his face, then shoved her down. He shoved Takato aside before he tried anything.  
  
He layed ontop of RIka, holding her arms down with one hand.  
  
"Henry, get off me!"  
  
Henry licked his chops.  
  
"Don't you like it Rika? You dreamed of it afterall"  
  
"How did you know that! Allright, who are you nutcase, because I know you're not  
  
Henry"said Rika managing to kick him off.  
  
"Henry had a very simalar dream, though you were the one forcing him into you"  
  
"WHAT!"gasped Rika.  
  
Takato got up and jumped Henry from behind. He toppled Henry and pulled his arms beyhind him, then  
  
sitting on him.  
  
"Allright Henry, what were you thinking"said Takato.  
  
"That's not Henry!"gasped Rika.  
  
An image of Ra appeared from above the three. Takato and Rika gaped at the beast, it lkooked strong enough to wipe  
  
out a Mega level Digimon. With a roar the house quaked somewhat, though unnoticed by anyone from outside.  
  
Soon both Rika and Takato were blown away into the wall. RIka banged her head pretty hard while   
  
Takato's damage was mostly on his lower back, imobilizing him.  
  
"Takato!"gasped Rika.  
  
"Now you see, the true power of an Egyptian God!"said Henry with a more mutant voice.  
  
Rika stood up despite the winds pushing against her, and held her stance.  
  
"Through this boy I can speak, he's far too young and weakminded to handle my power"  
  
"Who are you!"yelled Rika.  
  
"Who do you think? I'm the Winged Dragon of Ra!"  
  
The wind soon died down, and Henry fainted. His body's energy was all used up, Ra couldn't  
  
use him or else Henry would die. He didn't want Henry dead, not yet.  
  
Rika ran over to Henry and shook him. His eyes managed to open weakly.  
  
Henry gave a shriek of pain, he felt so weak that his feebleness had morphed into pain.  
  
Takato ignored his pain and went over to Henry.  
  
Henry gave another scream, with tears falling out.  
  
"That thing must've burned up a lot of Henry's energy, we have to do something  
  
about that Egyptian God card"said Rika.  
  
"What can we do? That thing's strong enough to wipe out our Digimon, what can we do  
  
to kill it?"asked Takato.  
  
"We have to get Henry to tame that card"said Rika.  
  
"I CAN'T"screamed Henry in pain.  
  
"Don't say that, yes you can! You tamed Terriermon you can tame this  
  
creep. C'mon Henry, don't quit on us Henry"  
  
"It' s too powerful, I'm just too weak"  
  
Rika slapped Henry viscously, causing him to scream.  
  
"You're not weak, got that! You're strong Henry, I'd love to be as strong as you.  
  
Now stand up and tame that card"said Rika holding tears back.  
  
"Rika's right Henry, we've been through so much. We'll tame that card"said Takato.  
  
No more was spoken as a beam of light was on the ground, and from it appeared Shadi.  
  
"Who's that!"gasped Rika.  
  
"Is he the one who kidnapped the others"said Takato angrily.  
  
"No, he's Shadi, the one that told me of the Winged Dragon of Ra"said Henry weakly.  
  
"Yes, we meet again Henry. Listen Henry, in order to tame Ra, you must duel with it  
  
in the Duel Monsters game"said Shadi.  
  
"But how, I don't know how to play, I don't even have a deck"said Henry.  
  
Shadi looked at Rika and Takato, making them suspicous.  
  
"Come with me, I shall bring you to the one who can teach you the game. I'll be waiting outside"  
  
Shadi walked out.  
  
"I wish I could pop up through the floor like that"said Takato.  
  
"So should we go?"asked Rika.  
  
Henry took out Ra and stared at it quickly before stuffing it back in his pocket.  
  
"We have no choice, I just hope it isn't any harder then the Digimon card game"said Henry.  
  
"I bet I could easily become the Duel Monsters Queen like I became the Digimon Queen"said Rika.  
  
"Well let's go, we've got nothing to lose"  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
Bakura walked down the dark, shady halls. He was able to penetrate through the shadow fog that concealed  
  
the area. His ring was tugging him along.  
  
"The item is near"thought Bakura.  
  
Before he took another step, Malik stepped out from the corner, Rod in hand.  
  
"So you're the one with the item my ring sensed. The millenium Rod, you must also be the one  
  
news has word of, I saw your performance and frankly am not impressed by your cowardace"  
  
"Enough! I warn you stranger, leave here or else!"  
  
"Or else what? You'll use that Rod of yours on me? That Rod won't work on me as long  
  
as I have my Millenium Ring"  
  
Malik snickered, and took off the cap on the end of his ROd, revealing a large needle.  
  
Bakura was prepared, and took out his razor. If he wanted a bloodbath, he got one.  
  
Malik put the cap on his rod.  
  
"The Millenium Ring, so no wonder you made it here. I suppose you want the children freed as well? Well  
  
unless you have the Egyptian GOd card I seek then forget it"  
  
"Look you, I could care less whether those brats live or die. I want that Rod, and I will take it  
  
by any means necessary"  
  
Malik grinned.  
  
"Listen, you want the Millenium items, I want the Egyptian God card. I know the location of  
  
almost every millenium item, if you bring the Winged Dragon of Ra to me, I'll give you the Rod and the  
  
location of the other millenium items"  
  
Bakura snickered.  
  
"Fine, then it's a deal"  
  
Bakura took the knife and stabbed his arm, making Malik give a slight gasp of suprise.  
  
Bakura then threw the knife at Maliks feet.  
  
"Stab your arm as well and we have a pact"  
  
Malik picked the knife up and did so with a slight cringe before throwing it at Bakura's  
  
feet.  
  
"We made a pact in blood. Either of us breaks it, and it will come with untimely consequnces"  
  
Bakura walked away.  
  
"As long as you bring me that card, I'll keep my end of the bargain"'  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	4. Four

Shadi emerged from infront of Yami as he headed towards Domino Peer, in hopes of  
  
discovering the whereabouts of their latest foe. Who was he?  
  
Normaly rainfall "coincidently" could be seen in times of tragedy but the glaring sun and over  
  
gorgeous surroundings diminished any hopes of that.  
  
Perhaps mother nature considered tragedies as deaths. If the children died, it would probaly rain.  
  
Just the way things are in the world it seems.  
  
With Shadi was Henry, Takato and Rika.  
  
"Shadi!"gasped Yami.  
  
"Yes, we meet yet again Pharoah"  
  
Yami had discovered the night that Battle City was announced that he was  
  
Pharoah. It was less then a week ago, and they had entered at Ichizu's request.  
  
Shadi kneeled before him, Rika, Henry and Takato seemed quite confused.  
  
"Who are these three?"asked Yami.  
  
Shadi stood up, wiping himself off.  
  
The millenium key shielded them from the sight of the public so they wouldnn't  
  
arrouse attention but from their viewpoint you couldn't notice a diffrence.  
  
"Henry, show him"  
  
Henry dug into his pocket and took the card out. Yami read the card and gasped.  
  
"The Winged Dragon of Ra! That's the card that madman wants"said Yami.  
  
"He mustn't have it, if he does it would be catostrophic. This boy is the destined owner of the  
  
God card now, but this card is like no other. The Egyptian God monsters are most deadly, their spirits  
  
remain within the cards. If Henry is to tame this card, he must duel with it. Unfourtanately, he dosen't  
  
know the game of Duel Monsters. Being who you are, I hope you can teach him"  
  
"Me?"asked Yami.  
  
"Yes, you are the king of games after all"said Shadi.  
  
Rika didn't like the sound of that but kept her mouth shut. If this was their last chance  
  
she didn't want to blow it.  
  
"He ain't no king of games, I bet he's never played a single match of Digimon in his life"thought Rika.  
  
"Which one in Henry?"asked Yami.  
  
Shadi pointed at Henry. Henry gulped, he felt something from him. Something dark,  
  
his voice and look made him somewhat intimidating to Henry.  
  
Yami examined Henry carefuly. He didn't look evil, he didn't seem like the type who would  
  
turn to darkness.  
  
"Allright, I'll do it"  
  
"Thank you, my Pharoah"  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Yugi's grandfather was out doing volunteer work at the community health center,  
  
so the shop and house was all there's.  
  
He invited them in to the house. They slipped off their shoes and entered.  
  
"Nice place"said Takato trying to be friendly but this guy seemed a little scary.  
  
Yami noticed this and laughed.  
  
"There's no need to be afraid of me, I'm on your side. Henry, come up with me to my room.  
  
You two may come if you wish or wait here. By the way, I never caught your names"  
  
"Takato"  
  
"Rika"  
  
"Nice to meet you. Come Henry, this game is very complex, so we'll need all the time we can get.  
  
Rika and Takato followed, coming for support.Yami admired how close they were, he noticed that they  
  
were'nt interested in learning the game but came anyway.  
  
Henry was a quick study, almost like Yami. Yami taught him about Battle City rules as he would probaly have to  
  
duel by them. Henry seemed to understand the game very well.  
  
After a coulple hours he was ready for a duel. All he needed was a deck.  
  
"Tell me something Henry, do you desire to play the game? Or did you come  
  
because Shaid asked"asked Yami.  
  
Henry was a little surpised but awnsered.  
  
"Sorta. I just want to tame Ra so I can give it to-  
  
"You musn't do that! You missed what Shadi said apparently, it he get's that card,  
  
we're in danger. You must never let him get the card"  
  
"How can I help my friends then?"asked Henry.  
  
"Your friends?"  
  
Henry nodded.  
  
"You'll probaly have to duel for them"  
  
"Oh great"said Henry.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll help, and with my friends together we'll take him down"  
  
"Um, uh, pharoah?"  
  
Yami laughed.  
  
"Just call me Yugi"  
  
"Right, um, Yugi, thanks for everything"said Henry.  
  
"Your welcome, all you have to do in return is to never, ever allow  
  
yourself to be corrupted"  
  
"I promise"  
  
They walked down the stairs out into the game shop. Takato and Rika were asked to exit so  
  
Yami could have a private word with Henry.  
  
"Now what?"asked Henry.  
  
"Now you need a deck"  
  
Yami took the key in the back of his Grabdpa's desk and unlocked  
  
one of the containers of cards. The cards were all in packs.  
  
"No way. Yugi, I couldn't"  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get another shipment"  
  
"I can't thank you enough"said Henry.  
  
"Allright, choose your cards carefuly. You must rely on your instincts to  
  
make a deck, because you'll be the one using the deck"  
  
Takato, Rika, and Yami waited as Henry openmed all the packs. He was allready above  
  
a beggining level duelist, so he knew strategy.  
  
Henry took out Ra, obviously the first choice. Even though he needed to duel with Ra, he knew  
  
he couldn't focus on just that monster for victory. He was very careful with the cards he chose.   
  
The afternoon was just a little ways away. Never once did they get impatient, Takato and RIka as well  
  
as Yami knew it took patience to construct a good deck in ANY card game.  
  
"Henry's consitration is top notch. He's really thinking about what cards to put in"thought Yami.  
  
After another hour, Henry was finished.  
  
"Done"said Henry.  
  
"Allright. Now we just have the problem of entering you in the Battle City tournament"said Yami.  
  
"What!"gasped Henry.  
  
"Don't worry Henry, you'll be allright"said Takato.  
  
"Yeah, I'm the Queen of the Digimon card game, you can be the king of Duel Monsters"  
  
Yami smiled at the support Henry's friends gave him, like Yugi's friend give him.  
  
"What about me?"asked Takato.  
  
"You're the prince of goggles"said Rika.  
  
"Hey!"said Takato defennsively.  
  
"Hey wait, I think I have a spare Duel disk"  
  
"A spare?"asked Henry.  
  
"Yes, just incase one broke. You can have it"  
  
"But Yugi, aren't you in the tournament too?"  
  
"Don't worry, you'll do fine"said Yami.  
  
"When's the tournament?"asked Takato.  
  
"About four days from now, so there's plenty of time to prepare"said Yami.  
  
****************************************************************************************************8  
  
They went outside to test their Dueldisks. Henry did horribly in the duels, Yami noticed a fear  
  
inside of him.  
  
"You should be doing better then this Henry, what's wrong"  
  
Henry nearly chocked on his words as he responded.  
  
"I'm, scared. I, I can't control Ra. He'll, destroy me"  
  
"C'mon Henry! You'll never win a duel if fear holds you back, I should know.  
  
Now c'mon, duel like you mean it! You can do it, play your hardest, even if it  
  
means summoning Ra. You can do it!"  
  
Henry nodded and the duel continued. Even fighting at his hardest, it looked like Yami had the match won.  
  
However Henry had stalled with Swords of Revealing Light and drew.  
  
It was the Winged Dragon of Ra! Ra's abilities were engrabed in his mind somehow.  
  
He had three monsters to sacrafice.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing"thought Henry.  
  
Henry's arm was trembiling.  
  
"He must've drawn the Egyptian God"thought Yami.  
  
Henry was down to 50 lifepoints while Yami was at 3950.  
  
"I sacrafice all three monsters to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!"  
  
The Egyptian God was gigantic, rising above all buildings. Civilians were fascinated  
  
with what they saw. What was it?  
  
Ras roared with awesome might, almost making the city quake.  
  
"He gains the attack points of all the monsters I sacraficed, so that makes his power  
  
2000"  
  
"He's still weaker them my Buster Blader, and plus since it's a dragon, my monster  
  
gains 500 more points"thought Yami.  
  
"Now I play monster Reborn, bring back DeathVolsgouse"  
  
The large dragon beast had 2200 attack points.  
  
"That must've went to the Graveyard when I played Card Destruction, but still,  
  
what good would that do?"thought Yugi.  
  
"Now for Ra's ablity, I sacrafice DeathVosgouse to raise his power by the power of the monster  
  
I sacraficed! Winged Dragon of Ra, attack!"  
  
"Not so fast, I activate Mirror Force! This will deflect the monster's attack right back"  
  
Henry could feel himself connected with Ra, like it was part of his body and soul.  
  
Was it possesing him again? He fought to keep Ra out of him but couldn't.  
  
The mirror force was shattered and Buster Blader destroyed.  
  
Yugi's lifepoints dropped to 2850, at which Henry collapsed.  
  
"Henry!"they all gasped.  
  
They all ran over to his side. He was bleeding a little, his body battered and clothes tattered.  
  
"It must've been too much for him to handle"said Yami.  
  
"Does that mean we've wasted all that time for nothing?"asked Takato.  
  
"Perhaps if he uses it more, his body will withstand the strain"  
  
"Henry, wa-  
  
Before Rika could shake him, Henry's eyes opened slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't control it comepletely, grr"said Henry with pain.  
  
"Don't worry about that now Henry. You'll need more practice in order to tame the card"  
  
"No way Yugi, that card'll destroy him"said Rika.  
  
"No Rika, he's right"said Henry weakly.  
  
Enraged Rika dropped Henry and stomped away.  
  
"Comeback!"said Takato.  
  
"If Henry wants to destroy himself, go ahead!"  
  
"Rika!"yelled Takato but Rika ignored him.  
  
Yami helped Henry inside, Takato soon following him inside.  
  
Rika was furious, and sad at the same time. She was able to hold back the tears  
  
though so she wouldn't make a scene.  
  
"Stupid Henry, he cares more about that card then anything else"she thought.  
  
She was suddenly grabbed from behind. The grip was tight, with a knife now held to her throat.  
  
The robed man was only briefly seen from the corner of Rika's eye. She couldn't make a move, her  
  
body was frozen. She was gonna die.  
  
"We know you know something about the Egyptian God card's whereabouts, so tell me now"  
  
Rika chocked, nothing could come out of her. Her mouth wouldn't move, sweat and heat were ruling  
  
over her.  
  
"Tell me now or I sware to God bitch, I will kill you"  
  
However RIka wasn't gonna die a wimp. She elbowed at him, but his body was further away then she thought  
  
and the blows did little damage when they reached. She tried kicking but he moved his legs back.  
  
He let go all of a sudden with a scream, blood streaming out of his back.  
  
He fell on the ground. Rika immidiately reconized the figure.  
  
"It's you again. Who are you?"asked Rika coldly.  
  
She wasn't going to admit needing his help.  
  
"If you must know my name, you may simply call me Bakura"said the spirit of the ring.  
  
Rika had a face of anger and confusion. This guy threatened to kill her, and now she had saved her?  
  
"Why"she slipped out.  
  
She regretted it with everything she was as a silence befell over the two.  
  
Yami Bakura stared at her with angry eyes. He was tempted to kill her but she seemed  
  
a very slightly bit familiar, and plus she seemed to be to her liking. Unlike Bakura  
  
who was a wimp and had a mostly pure soul, she seemed quite dark. She might make a better  
  
host.  
  
Rika had not the guts to ask again.  
  
"I have my reasons"  
  
With that Yami Bakura vanished into the shadows.  
  
"What was that all about?"thought Rika.  
  
Of course Bakura had other reasons for killing the rare hunter. If the hunter had  
  
captured the Egyptian God card, his deal with Malik woudl end. Only he would get it.  
  
He didn't suspect Rika of being any sort of factor to getting the Egyptian God card.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"The Winged Dragon of Ra has been played at last. By who Rashid?"asked Malik.  
  
"We haven't identified the boy, he's a well known duelist. He was with Yugi Moto  
  
and two other children"  
  
"Yugi, damn him. Why aren't they brining the card? Yugi must've heared about the kidnappings,  
  
and so should these other brats. Why hasn't anything come up yet?"thought Malik.  
  
"well sir?"asked Rashid.  
  
Malik snickered.  
  
"Release the children. We no longer need them. If this boy played Ra, then that means  
  
he was foolish enough to enter Battle City. I thought the owner would hide away but it looks  
  
like he'll be making himself quite a target"  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Parents all over were glad when the children finally came to them. When questioned, the children  
  
couldn't identify the captors as they were in a dark place and the men were all robed.  
  
Henry was hugging Suzy close with tears. It had been an hour or so, with Henry healing.  
  
Yami seemed concerned despite the cheerful mood.  
  
"Why did he let the kids go? Oh no! They must've seen Ra when it was played. What was I thinking!  
  
We should've duled somewhere more secluded. Hopefully they won't strike until Battle City"thought Yugi.  
  
Of course Henry was back at his own house, with Takato at his. Rika was in her room. While glad for the children, she  
  
felt so confused. Everything had happened so fast, she didn't know what to think of it.  
  
She didn't dare tell her mother or grandmother that she was nearly killed, they would be in an uproar  
  
and she would probaly never be allowed outside by herself again.  
  
"Rennamon, I wish you were here, you're the only one who knows me  
  
inside and out, I wish you were here. I know you'd help me out"she thought.  
  
Serenity was fine. Nothing had happened to her. Joey went home after a little while to prepare  
  
for Battle City.  
  
(Note:In this scenario, Joey never dueled the rare Hunter so he still has Red Eyes)  
  
Malik and Kaiba were prepared as well, Egyptian God cards on hand.  
  
Henry tried calling Rika but her mother awnsered and said Rika just wouldn't  
  
go on the phone.  
  
Henry sighed before haning the phone up. Suzy was sleeping, tired from all the excitement.  
  
Henry took out Ra.  
  
"My own personal Hell"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	5. Five

Note:Reviewers have been saying Ra isn't effected by trap cards. I am well aware of that, and if you read,  
  
when Mirror Force was activated Ra's attack broke through it, however Ra's power was too much for Henry to handle  
  
so he collapsed before it could finish his attack.  
  
The atmosphere in her room was most unpleasant, the cold air from outside was forcing it's  
  
way in. Rika shivered, here blanket was failing to keep her warm against the night's winds.  
  
Her clothes were still on though she usualy didn't bother changing as of late.  
  
"Why is it so cold?"thought Rika.  
  
She curled her legs up close to her, even hid her head under the blanket  
  
but the cold continued to come in. She wished she had Rennamon, her warm fur would protect her.  
  
Rika mentaly smacked herself, Rennamon would think she was pathetic if she asked her to keep  
  
her warm, at least she thought so.  
  
Hiding easily in the shadow of night, Yami Bakura watched over her almost like Rennamon used to,  
  
except his intentions were much more selfish.  
  
He kneeled down beside RIka, who had failed to notice him. She felt sleepy and her senses dimmed  
  
down to a small spark of what they normaly were.  
  
"Her mind will be much easier to manipulate"thought Yami Bakura.  
  
However before he could make his move, the light turned on. Angrily he hid himself from sight.  
  
Rika awoke once more, her eyes adjusting to the bright light. It was her mother.  
  
"Are you allright Rika?"asked her mother.  
  
"What's going on?"asked Rika sleepily.  
  
"I thought I heared someone walking around in here"  
  
"No, I'm fine"said Rika.  
  
"If you say so. It's freezing in here, why don't you sleep in the living room?"  
  
"Damn, she'll be too close to them for me to get to her. Oh well, I suppose Bakura will have to do.  
  
Afterall, I haven an Egyptian God card to find, and millenium items to obtain"  
  
With that, Yami Bakura snuck away before he could be noticed.  
  
No one would be dueling at this time of night so he decided that he would need to find another  
  
way to find the Egyptian God card.  
  
If he tried Malik's plan of kidnapping, it would draw too much attention. He couldn't allow  
  
anyone to discover he was back in control of Bakura just yet.  
  
He couldn't help but feel a familiarness from Rika. Did he know her from ancient times?  
  
No! That was absurd! Then again, it might not be. He did lose a good chunk of his memory  
  
from anceint times though he had more memory then Yami, that was for certain.  
  
He had other things to think about. He knew Yugi wouldn't posses such a card, because knowing  
  
him, he would've given Ra to Malik and the hunters. Speaking of the Hunters, he wanted to make certain  
  
they never found the God card before him.  
  
An idea came to Yami Bakura, and he snickered.  
  
"Ra is an unheared of card, only someone with knowledge of the ancient  
  
times could know of Ra's power. The only one who would know of such power  
  
is someone with a millenium item"he thought with a wide grin.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Where am I?"thought Henry walking through the deserted area.  
  
It was somekind of basement hallway, with shadows almost everywhere, concrete flooring and  
  
yellow walls. He couldn't see what was up ahead, the shadows were concealing everything.  
  
He looked behind him and found nothing but a long narrow path. He wanted to go back but something  
  
compelled him to move forward, something that took over his fear.  
  
He walked down, the darkness becoming brightened as he came closer. He felt his heart beating,  
  
for some reason he couldn't seem to go very quickly.  
  
Something could be seen going on up ahead. Someone was there. Upon coming closer, he saw  
  
Rika, along with the robed man from the video. Rika was shackled to the wall by her arms and legs,  
  
with an expressionless face.  
  
"Rika!"gasped Henry.  
  
Rika turned her face towards him, growing an expression of anger.  
  
"Get away from me Henry, go destroy yourself with Ra"  
  
"Rika, please, I can explain"said Henry.  
  
The robed man snickered.  
  
"Down you go my dear!"  
  
A hole opened up from below RIka and she was dragged down by a large Green hand.  
  
Henry tried to yell Rika but his words came out as weird mumbles. The robed man snickered  
  
at his helplessness, and snapped his fingers. A giant wall arose from the ground from behind him,  
  
as well as behind the robed man.  
  
On the wall behind the man, Takato and Yugi were also shackled to the wall.  
  
Henry nearly fell back from an explosion from his Winged Dragon of Ra as it came from his pocket,  
  
roaring loudly for the world to hear.  
  
Seeing this as his only chance to save his friends, Henry took a chance.  
  
"Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy him!"  
  
The robed man merely snickered and said:  
  
"Now begins your darkness"  
  
Rika came through the wall, however instantly became shackled again.  
  
Ra blasted at the robed man, but the attack was going for his friends as well.  
  
"NO! Destroy him Ra, not them!"  
  
Ra didn't obey his command, and a bright flash of light blinded him.  
  
When it faded away, all that was there was a wasteland, the ground comepletely  
  
covered in Grey ashes, all the buildings in pieces, and Ra behind him.  
  
"I told you not to kill my friends!"  
  
The robed man appeared from underneath the ground. Henry was angreir then ever,  
  
he had sacraficed his friends for nothing.  
  
"You tried to save them, only to destroy them"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He snickered.  
  
"You vanquished your friends to kill me and you don't know who I am? Guess  
  
they don't mean that much to you then"  
  
"I didn't mean to destroy them!"said Henry.  
  
"You think that, but the Winged Dragon of Ra sure didn't. He's your master,  
  
not the other way around. You no longer have friends, or foes, you have Ra.  
  
He is your existence!"  
  
"HE IS-  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"yelled Henry punching, however he found himself in bed.  
  
He sighed, he never felt so relieved.  
  
"It was only a dream, only a dream"he thought to himself.  
  
He sat up, it was still night time. Suzy apparently wasn't awaken by his scream,  
  
otherwise she would probaly be in there wondering what happened. She was sure one heavy  
  
sleeper.  
  
Getting up, he went out into the kitchen and got himself a drink.  
  
Only about three days or so until Battle City, and he still couldn't control Ra. If he had been  
  
able to stand just a few moments more, he would've won the duel.  
  
The whole point of entering the whole Duel Monsters franchise was to control Ra so it  
  
wouldn't be a threat to him or anyone else. The robed man in his dream was indeed the one  
  
on the video, and he would probaly do anything to get Ra.  
  
But why did he give up on the kidnapping scheme? Then it hit him. He saw  
  
the Winged Dragon of Ra played!  
  
Question was, did he know who played it? No, he would've come for it by now.  
  
Of course now he had to wonder. Who was the master? Him or Ra.  
  
"That Egyptian God's been controlling almost everything that happens to me,  
  
I have to tame it fast. THe maniac who kidnapped my sister will be coming for  
  
me. If I can control Ra, I can defeat him. I have to, if he wins the Winged Dragon  
  
of Ra, it'll be the end for us all"thought Henry.  
  
Now another thought came to his mind:Takato and Rika. Rika pretty much hated him now,  
  
a knowing that plauged him much, not helped by the fact Rika won't talk to him. But he still worried  
  
of her and Takato. Whether he liked it or not, they were involved.  
  
What would happen to them? Would the dream come true, and he would destroy them with Ra?  
  
He sighed, he didn't know what to do about any of this.  
  
He went back to bed, feeling tired once more, and easily drifted to sleep.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
This morning wasn't as pleasant as the last. The sky was rather Grey,the sun's shine down  
  
to a dim glimmer. The wind was attacking everything in it's path, and the cold had taken over  
  
comepletely.  
  
No one wanted to go out in this weather. It was an indoor day for sure.  
  
Of course there is no single or definete mindset for civilians, there were always diffrent  
  
ones among a town or so. Naturaly there were some people outside, not that they all enjoyed being out there.  
  
Alice didn't mind though, the cold outside matched what was in her heart. Ever since losing Dobermon, she  
  
had felt empty and useless. Her father had caught her mutilating herself on a few occasions. She was allready  
  
mutilated on the inside, what was the diffrence?  
  
She would never see her father again. She was leaving for good. She couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
She was out towards the end of town, trying to hitchhike.  
  
She was beggining to get aggrevated when no one would stop for her.  
  
Out of frustration she stomped the ground with a growl.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Alice turned around and saw her dream come true. He was in a Purple buttoned  
  
tanktop with Black pants and matching Black shoes. He also had golden wristbands,  
  
and some Black marks around his face. He was riding on a motorbike.  
  
Alice just stared, to her he was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen.  
  
"Well, do you need help?"he asked.  
  
Alice nodded.  
  
"Well hop on and hang tight"  
  
Alice did so without a word.  
  
"Where you heading to?"asked the boy.  
  
"Domino Peer"she said.  
  
The boy grinned, unoticed by Alice. He started the motorbike and sped off.  
  
This thing was fast!  
  
"So what's your name?"he asked.  
  
"Alice, and you?"  
  
"Malik. So what are you looking for at Domino Peer?"he asked with malice.  
  
"Escape"  
  
Malik's grin grew, he stopped the bike and stepped off. Curious, Alice did too.  
  
"Why did you stop?"she asked.  
  
"You want escape? I'll give you escape, my new mind slave!"  
  
Alice became scared all of a sudden, she felt something paralyzing her and it  
  
wasn't fear. Soon, Alice's emotion just died in an instant. Her thoughts and body as well.  
  
Malik owned her.  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
"Joey, you've been staring at that necklace all morning, what's up?"asked Tristan.  
  
It was true, Joey's eyes were practiclyt nailed, glued and stuck on the glass which protected  
  
the necklace. It was silver, shiny, with a silver glittery string which held a  
  
beautiful silver bird.  
  
However he was able to take his eyes off to meet Tristan's eyes.  
  
"Well I want to get that necklace for Serenity when she get's her bandages off but I don't have  
  
nearly enough money, I spent all the money Yugi won me on Serenity's eye operation"said Joey.  
  
"I wish I could help ya there bud, but there's not much I can do"said Tristan.  
  
"I know, I never planned on asking ya. Only someone pitiful begs others for money"said Joey.  
  
"How are you gonna get the money then?"asked Tristan.  
  
"I don't know"said Joey.  
  
"Well while you're thinking, don't forget Battle City starts in about Three days"said Tristan.  
  
"Yeah, while I was thinking of that necklace for Serenity I almost forgot about  
  
Battle City"said Joey.  
  
"Did you upgrade your deck for the new rules yet? I heared every duelist in the tournament has modified their  
  
deck"said Tristan.  
  
"I got some new cards but my deck still needs work"said Joey.  
  
"Hey there guys!"  
  
Tea saw them and ran up to them as quickly as she could.  
  
"Hey Tea"said Joey, then Tristan following.  
  
"So why are you guys haning around a jewlery store?"asked Tea.  
  
"Joey wants to get that necklace for Serenity but dosen't have the money"said Tristan.  
  
"What about the money from Duelist Kingdom? Don't tell me you spent it all"said Tea.  
  
"I did, on Serenity's operation"said Joey.  
  
"That's a ripoff, a few thousand sure but a few million? C'mon"said Tea.  
  
"I know, but they were the only doctors who could do it"said Joey.  
  
"Yeah, well look at the bright side, Serenitty will be happy enough being  
  
able to see again"said Tea.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you"said Tristan.  
  
"I have Yugi to thank too. If he didn't give me the money, then I would've  
  
been out in the dumkp"said Joey.  
  
"If you didn't make it as far as you did, you would've been shipped home before Yugi could give you  
  
the money"said Tea.  
  
"I just hope I never have to see you guys duel like that again, that was hard to watch"said Tea.  
  
"Well at least this time if Yugi and Joey duel there won't be too much on the line so we'll  
  
actualy get to enjoy it"said Tristan.  
  
"Well"said Tea, there is one way to get the money"said Tea with a slight giggle.  
  
"What?"asked Joey.  
  
Tea was just barely able to contain the laugh.  
  
"Ask Kaiba!"  
  
"Oh, really funny"said Joey.  
  
Tristan laughed alongside her.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
Despite all his efforts, Kaiba was unable to locate the man who had kidnapped the children.  
  
Although the kids were now released, what Kaiba really wanted was to learn all he could about  
  
Ra from this man. Afterall, if he was to win this Egyptian God, he needed to know what it did.  
  
There was a knock at his door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me Seto"said Mokuba.  
  
"Come in"  
  
The doors slid open, Mokuba rushed in with an envelope.  
  
"This came for you, the envelope's unmarked"said Mokuba.  
  
"Thank you Mokuba"said Kaiba taking the envelope.  
  
He opened it up, and in it was the Millenium necklace. Despite it's shape,  
  
it was small enough to fit in the envelope. Kaiba of course was unimpressed.  
  
"What is this, someone's idea of a joke?"  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
Malik walked down to the cell where Ichizu was being held. She merely sat there, staring out blankly  
  
into the harsh shadows.  
  
"Now that the Millenium Necklace is further away, perhaps I can control her mind more easily, why didn't I think of this  
  
before? I could've saved much time"thought Malik.  
  
Hosting the rod, he beamed it's power at Ichizu. However what he got control of was nothing but a mess.  
  
Angrily he slammed his Rod against the bars, doing no damage though.  
  
"Her mind's too feeble now, blast it! Fine then, we'll just wait until Battle City, I'll get those Egyptian God cards  
  
the old fashioned way"thought Malik.  
  
Coming from behind him was his newest slave, Alice. She was now wearing a Black glittery jump suit  
  
with a Purple cape.  
  
"You'll become a valueable asset"  
  
Malik took out a dueling deck, not his own though.  
  
"This deck is constructed of the most powerful cards my Rare Hunters have  
  
ever gathered. With this deck, you will crush all competition"said Malik.  
  
"If she goes up against the owner of an Egyptian God card, she can win with ease as long as she prevents  
  
the owner from summoning the card""thought Malik.  
  
Malik walked away, the mindless Alice following him.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
Yugi and Henry met up again that afternoon. This time instead of a regular duel,  
  
Yugi(not Yami this time) would simply lay Mirror Force down and let Henry get three monsters to summon  
  
Ra. The first couple of tries Henry came close ut collapsed.  
  
After a few more though, he was able to get himself through Ra's attack. Mirror Force, as last time,  
  
proved useless.  
  
They kept at this for awhile, with Henry by the end of it, able to attack with Ra and at the most  
  
get a little tired.  
  
"Thanks Yugi, I couldn't have gotten this far without you. But um, may I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, what?"asked Yugi.  
  
"Well it's, I didn't have the nerve to ask before, but, um, you seem a little  
  
diffrent today. You're shorter and your voice is a higher pitch. Did something  
  
happen?"asked Henry.  
  
"Oh no"thought Yugi.  
  
"Let's show him"thought Yami.  
  
"YUGIOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Henry was in awe when he saw Yami emerge.  
  
"What the!"gasped Henry.  
  
"You see Henry, the puzzle Yugi wears is no piece of jewlery. It holds  
  
my spirit, the pharoah's spirit. The Yugi you saw today is indeed Yugi,   
  
I am Yami, the pharoah's spirit"  
  
"Unreal, it's like you Digivolved"said Henry.  
  
"What?"asked Yami.  
  
Henry wanted to strangle himself for saying that.  
  
"Nothing, but, wow! Could you teach me that trick?"asked Henry.  
  
Yami laughed.  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	6. Six

Now only two days remained. It was Monday, time for boring school. Henry stuffed Ra in his pocket, if he  
  
leaft it home, who knows what would happen.  
  
Henry was thinking about what to do with Suzy, however he felt a strong urge just to leave her.  
  
Was Ra doing this?  
  
"No, I'm not your damn puppet"said Henry.  
  
Ra's eyes gleamed, Henry's did as well. He felt all his thoughts just dieing off like  
  
a dentinator went off in his mind. His body walked towards the door without any concern  
  
to Henry's thoughts. Henry forced himself forward, causing him to fall face first.  
  
Henry clutched his head, Ra was trying to take over.  
  
"You aren't going to take me! You aren't my master!"  
  
The struggle wouldn't stop. All of Henry's strength seemed to be windiling to dust,  
  
of course that didn't stop him. He kept at it, not even aware of Suzy's presence.  
  
No matter how much he wanted to let Ra take over to end the pain, he wouldn't. That's not  
  
how he tamed Terriermon. Of course, Terriermon, though a little cocky, was never this rebellious.  
  
He was practicly tearing at his hair by now, rolling across the room. Suzy tried to help but accomplished  
  
nothing.  
  
Ra was becoming annoyed with Suzy, and was commanding for her death. Henry fought on though,  
  
with everything that he was. It was no use for either side. Henry's body just passed out, Ra  
  
stopped as well.  
  
"Henwy! Henwy! Please, wakey wakey!"  
  
But he was out cold. Suzy did the only thing she could:yell outside for help. Being a mere toddler,  
  
she had no idea how to work a phone properly, much less remember anyone's number.  
  
"Don't woowy Henwy, I'll get you help"  
  
Suzy grabbed Henry's arm and dragged. Henry was very heavy of course for Suzy, however she kept  
  
pulling hard. After a few tireless minutes she managed to get Henry to the door.  
  
But she had to stop, she couldn't pull Henry any further. She gave up on her yelling idea, she remembered  
  
her mother telling her that it was rude to yell.  
  
From Henry's pocket, a glowing light glimmered, and burst out. Suzy was in awe as she saw face to face the mighty dragon.  
  
Suzy could and did nothing as Ra reached for her with it's claw.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
"Only two more days"thought Kaiba.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
Malik sipped his wine, with Rashid by his side. Malik stood up, Rod in hand.  
  
"Going somewhere?"asked Rashid.  
  
"No, but Alice is. Using my Millenium Rod, I'll have her scout her school for the one with Ra"  
  
"Would the owner actualy bring Ra with them?"asked Rashid.  
  
"No one would take chance of having it stolen from their home. So go my servant, find me that Egyptian God card!"  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Following their deal, Yami Bakura walked to school. Once arriving, he would let regular Bakura  
  
take over. Regular Bakura had no nerve leaft within him, he would do whatever his Yami commanded him to.  
  
He abruptly gave control to regular Bakura, he could not risk Yugi discovering him yet. Not until  
  
their rematch anyway.  
  
Bakura noticed an odd scene going on. Rika was being mugged by two rare hunters. Of course  
  
she wasn't backing down. She was fighting with everything that she had.  
  
She launched herself back on the Hunter holding her arms, toppiling him. She got up and began slugging the hunter  
  
until she saw the other one coming. She rolled out of the way and got up, charging towards him. She speared him to  
  
the ground with all her strength.  
  
She began slamming his head on the ground. She seemed to be taking her frustration out on them.  
  
The other one got up, getting a gun. No one seemed to be trying to help Rika. Yami Bakura took over, feeling  
  
that sense of familiarty again.  
  
Yami Bakura walked over to the one standing up, he was getting out a gun, Rika not noticing.  
  
Yami Bakura sensed something around the scene. Some kind of burrier it seemed. Was something concealing them from  
  
sight?  
  
Yami Bakura grabbed the hunter and spun him around. He smacked the gun away.  
  
"What do you want?"asked the hunter nervously.  
  
"I want to know what you think you're doing"said Yami Bakura.  
  
"We're just having some fun"said the hunter.  
  
"Fun? Well I'm one for fun as well. I find killing much more fun. No one is noticing your  
  
assault, so will they witness your murder?"  
  
"No, you wouldn't!"  
  
Yami Bakura snickered.  
  
"I am not unfamiliar with the powers of the Shadow Realm, I know somehow  
  
you're being concealed from sight. Which you'll wish you weren't"  
  
Rika stopped attacking the hunter when they heared a heaven shaking scream. Using a piece of his ring,  
  
Yami Bakura stabbed the hunter through the eye, going into his mind as well.  
  
The hunter fell, dead.   
  
The hunter Rika was pouncing on pushed her off, Rika wasn't strong enough to  
  
drive his head very hard.  
  
However Yam Bakura drew a card from his deck which was in his pocket.  
  
"Go Dark Necrofear!"  
  
From the card appeared an alienic creature, with Blue skin, metal armor only around the chest area,  
  
metal boots, dark human like eyes, and it also held a doll in it's grip.  
  
With it's eye beams, the Hunter was shot, and his corpse as well as that of the other were dragged into  
  
the shadows. The burrier dissapeared.  
  
Rika stood up, she couldn't believe it. Her eyes were wide in shock. Yami Bakura just stared, should he  
  
make a move? This felt ridicolous to him, but he felt something from her. Rika didn't move either, so it was  
  
a standstill.  
  
"It's him again, he came for me again"thought Rika.  
  
Yami Bakura's millenium ring began glowing again, and before him light comepletely blinded him.  
  
His thoughts were even cut short when he found himself looking down.   
  
"I remember this, this was where I killed my good for nothing parents"thought Yami Bakura.  
  
As a boy the age of sixteen, Yami Bakura's face was not that dark, rather is was pale. His hair was still pretty long  
  
though not nearly as much as it was in the present.  
  
His parents layed dead, eyes wide open. Both of their chests had a dagger in it.  
  
"I should've done that a long time ago"  
  
Before he leaft, a young girl came rushing towards his parents. She had Red hair, long,  
  
her robe dirt unlike Yami Bakura's bloodstained robe. She was about the same age  
  
as him.  
  
"Healthoes, why? Why did you kill them? They were your parents?"she asked frightenly.  
  
"Because, I had no choice. They wanted to tear us apart Naka. I couldn't let them do that, now we  
  
can be together"  
  
Healthoes went up to hold her close but Nonaka pushed him away, holding herself.  
  
"You're a murderer, I can never look at you the same again"  
  
"They did not die in vain, they had to die, they were trying to take us  
  
away from our destiny"  
  
Nonaka's expression became that of anger.  
  
"YO-  
  
Healthoes grabbed her and brought her face to his and he kissed her  
  
wildly. Naka soon began to join rather then resist, and soon it escalated.  
  
Naka put her arms up on Healthoes's shoulders, and began pulling his robe down.  
  
Realizing what she was doing, Healthoes did the same. Soon they were both naked  
  
and began "getting serious"  
  
"I, I should've, I remember her now. How could I forget?"thought Yami Bakura.  
  
After awhile, the twon stopped. Healthoes threw his blood stained robe away and got on a new one.  
  
"We are one now Naka, nothing will ever defeat our destiny, our destiny to be together forever"  
  
Another flash, and Yami Bakura found himself standing in front of Rika once more.  
  
Rika still had those wide eyes. Now Yami Bakura was more confused then ever.  
  
"She's back, after all this time! I was right, nothing could seperate us, she's back! She's  
  
back!"thought Yami Bakura.  
  
He calmed himself down, he needed to be steady.  
  
Rika's school uniform was by now very dirty, she had some serious bruises on her.  
  
She fell to her knees. After ignoring the pain for this long, it all just came back.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll help you"  
  
Yami Bakura lifted her into his arms and took her away.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
The possesed Alice walked through the school without being noticed. Malik prefered that, he didn't feel like  
  
having to associate with anyone.  
  
Now to find Ra. He had to wait, someone would slip up eventualy. But now other problems came about.  
  
Two bullies came up and shoved Alice against the locker.  
  
"What is this!"thought Malik.  
  
Through Alice he could see and hear everything.  
  
"You know the deal, now make it fast"  
  
Malik went through Alice's memories to try and see what this was but was too slow and  
  
Alice got clobbered.  
  
"No one does that to my mindslave!"  
  
The two bullies were blown back into their lockers, catching the attention of everyone.  
  
"Listen up you bastards, I'm the one who's in control got that? I should kill you right now but I have more  
  
important things to be doing"  
  
The faculty kept everyone back as the possesed Alice picked one of the girls up by the throat.  
  
She slapped her, making Malik angrier. She was sent flying back by his rod again.  
  
"Don't worry, as long as you don't interfere you'll be fine"said Malik through Alice.  
  
Of course things didn't set well with that. The police were called. They simply told them the student had a gun.  
  
"Damn it! I must have her exit,!"  
  
So the possesed Alice ran away quickly.  
  
"Foiled again! In the name of the Tombkeepers, I WILL get that Winged Dragon of Ra!"thought Malik.  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
Henry couldn't believe it when he awoke to find school was pretty much over with.  
  
He remembered what happened and that leaft his mind. Suzy!  
  
He checked all over, she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"SUZY! SUZY!"  
  
She was gone. Henry slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"DAMN YOU WINGED DRAGON! I SWEAR TO GOD, ON MY FATHER'S SOUL I  
  
WILL TAME YOU, AND THEN YOU'LL SUFFER!"  
  
He then fell and cried his heart out. Suzy was gone.  
  
"She was just a little kid God damn it, a toddler. She didn't  
  
deserve this. Why Suzy? Why? First Terriermon, then Rika, now Suzy.  
  
Why do I keep losing people!"he thought.  
  
There was a knock at the door, Henry didn't bother to awnser though. After a few more knocks,  
  
Takato stepped in.  
  
"Hey Henry"he said barely above a whisper.  
  
Henry looked up, wiping his tears away.  
  
"Come in"said Henry.  
  
Takato slipped his sneakers off and entered. He sat beside Henry.  
  
"What's wrong/"he asked.  
  
"It's Suzy, Ra tried to take over this morning, I fell unconcious, and now Suzy, she's gone!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"I checked everywhere"said Henry with tears.  
  
"You think that card did this?"asked Takato.  
  
"I know it did"said Henry.  
  
Takato growled.  
  
"That's it! I don't care what kind of powers that card has, I'm gonna-  
  
"Don't! You'll die, please! I don't want to lose you too. I allready lost Rika, Terriermon and  
  
now Suzy"  
  
"What are you talking about? RIka's not dead"said Takato.  
  
"She hates me"  
  
"She'll get over it. I mean, it's not like you were going out"said Takato.  
  
"Maybe"said Henry wiping the tears away again.  
  
Henry hadn't bothered to change into pajamas, instead he slept in his clothes and bearfeet.  
  
"So, um, what are you gonna do now?"asked Takato.  
  
"I'm gonna win Battle City and tame the Winged Dragon of Ra"said Henry.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle it?"asked Takato.  
  
"Yeah, me and Yugi got some training in yesterday and I was able to control it easily enough"said Henry.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
When Rika awoke, she nearly bolted out of the bathtub she was in. She felt so embarresed and angry,  
  
she was in someone else's bathtub taking a bath!  
  
Sensing her awakening, Yami Bakura walked in. Yami Bakura had used his ring to put her to sleep so  
  
she would be easier to help heal.  
  
"Hey, did you save me just so you could see me naked!"said Rika angrily.  
  
Yami Bakura laughed.  
  
"No my, dear, I simply thought you would like a bath to sleep in. You were  
  
in quite a deep sleep"he lied, Rika of course unaware of what Yami Bakura did to her.  
  
Rika felt ashamed of herself, he just wanted to help.   
  
"I'm, I'm, sorry, thank you"said Rika blushing, not even looking at him.  
  
"You're quite welcome"said Yami Bakura.  
  
Something hit Rika, something to make her jolt out of the tub.  
  
"What about my-  
  
"If you're worried about your family I assure they know you're here"he lied.  
  
"Then, why would they leave me here?"asked Rika.  
  
Yami Bakura was good a deception, it was one of his many talents. He stood there solemnly.  
  
"Well?"asked Rika angrily.  
  
"I don't think you want to hear"said Bakura.  
  
"Tell me!"said Rika angrily.  
  
"Well, she was quite angry. She said some rather, er, dirogatory things about you"  
  
"Liar!"  
  
Yami Bakura realized it would take some rather drastic measures. Using a picture of her mother he stole,  
  
he used his ring to create an image of the mother. The door opened to Yami Bakura's will and she walked in.  
  
Rika was about to run to her, but saw the look on her face.  
  
"You filthy slut! No matter how much I talk to you, you refuse to stay out of trouble!"  
  
"Mom, I-  
  
"Stay here! I never want to see you again"  
  
She walked out, Yami Bakura closing the door at his will.  
  
He almost cringed seeing how devestated Rika was.  
  
"I'm sorry Naka, but I will have you again at ANY cost"he thought.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Yugi and Joey were becoming nervous about Battle City, for diffrent reasons, Joey  
  
still worrying about the necklace. They were all walking home together, which meant Tea  
  
and Tristan were there as well.  
  
"Even with my paper out, I still don't have nearly enough cash"said Joey.  
  
"Well that's why you normaly want to save your cash instead of immidiately spending it on  
  
new Duel Monster cards"said Tristan.  
  
"Zip it!"said Joey angrily.  
  
"Say, when will Serenity get her bandages get removed anyway?"asked Tea.  
  
"Think you're ready Yugi? This tournament will be unlike anything we've been through before"said Yami.  
  
"I know, but we'll win that tournament somehow"thought Yugi.  
  
"I'm also concerned about Henry and his Egyptian God card, though he managed to control the  
  
card, that dosen't mean he's out of harm's way. In fact, it'll make him a bigger target of our  
  
new enemy once he discovers"said Yami.  
  
"Hey Yug, you there?"asked Joey.  
  
Yugi shook his head.  
  
"Don't zone out man, if you do that in a duel, your opponent will probaly just skip your  
  
turn and attack ya"said Joey.  
  
"Sorry, just thinking"said Yugi.  
  
"You know you've been "thinking" a lot ever since duelist kingdom"said Tea.  
  
"Yeah, is something going on?"asked Joey.  
  
"It's nothing, see ya later"  
  
Yugi dashed off to the gameshop.  
  
"I hope he's okay"thought Tea.  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
The millenium rod failed to ever leaves Malik's grip, even in sleep.  
  
He was sitting in his chair, sipping more wine. Fifteen years old or not, Malik's  
  
favourite drink was wine.  
  
"We'll find that Egyptian God card, and crush the poor fool who has it in a duel"said Malik.  
  
"Buw how? Slyther is the weakest of the Gods, he won't stand a chance against Ra"said Rashid.  
  
"Don't worry Rashid, I have a plan"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	7. Seven

Yugi awnsered the door and was suprised to see Henry, and even more suprised at how pale he looked.  
  
Takato was with him though Yugi was suprised Rika wasn't with them, until he remembered how she leaft  
  
last time.  
  
"What's wrong?"asked Yugi.  
  
Henry fell to his knees, Yugi catching him. Yugi's grandpa saw this and rushed over to help.  
  
He had met Henry on his second day of training and admired the boy's amnners though at times Henry  
  
seemed a little too well mannered but nothing to be ashamed of.  
  
"Yugi, I need to talk to you, alone"said Henry.  
  
Yugi looked at his grandpa who nodded. The two went up to Yugi's room where they could have  
  
privacy.  
  
"What is it?"asked Yugi.  
  
"My, My Winged Dragon of Ra. This morning, it tried to posses me. I fought as hard as I could, but, but  
  
it, it killed my little sister!"  
  
Henry broke down into a sob, Yugi doing his best to comfrot him.  
  
"That Egyptian God card is too dangerous, we have to get it away from Henry somehow"said Yami.  
  
"If we try that, Ra may end up destroying us"thought Yugi.  
  
"Henry's a good person, strong willed but his mind is far too young to be able to handle  
  
this kind of power. There's only one thing to do, we must duel Henry in Battle City for the card.  
  
Perhaps if we win, we'll get the cards power"  
  
"But I'm only older then Henry by about two years, is that enough?"thought Yugi.  
  
"Perhaps you can't control it but I think I can. I know I have a better chance then Henry.  
  
We'll wait until Battle City to challenge him though, he needs time to recover"  
  
Henry wiped the tears away roughly, as though he were ashamed of his tears.  
  
"Don't worry Henry, everything will be fine"  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
As Rika ordered, Yami Bakura fetched her out of school clothes. She put them on quickly, the thought of being  
  
naked in front of this man sickened her.  
  
"Allright,now I want some awnsers. Who are you, and why are doing this?"  
  
"I told you, you can call me Bakura, and as for your latter question, let's just say  
  
I took a liking to you"  
  
Rika wasn't sure what to think of this,though for some odd reason he seemed familiar. His  
  
voice, his eyes, his looks, everything about him seemed so, enchanting. She couldn't help  
  
but feel attracted to Yami Bakura.  
  
"You, really like me?"asked Rika.  
  
"Why of course, why else would I be so willing to help?"  
  
"You mean it? You, love me?"  
  
"I do"  
  
Rika knew for sure she didn't know what to do. Yami Bakura definetly  
  
noticed a diffrence between the Naka he knew and her reincarnation.  
  
The one he knew was so pure and gentle, however Rika seemed full of dark  
  
thoughts and negative energy, just like he was. Besides having far more  
  
malice in him and his longer hair, Yami Bakura wasn't all too diffrent from  
  
his former self.  
  
He decided to give her time, that perhaps she would go back to the ways of her former  
  
self if he gave her time.  
  
"I'll be back"  
  
"Where are you going?"asked Rika.  
  
"I have buisness to take care of. Promise not to runaway?"  
  
Yami Bakura became a little angry when Rika didn't give a definete response, in fact  
  
she seemed reluctant. He hid it form his face.  
  
"Well?"asked Yami Bakura trying to keep his cool.  
  
"Al, allright"said Rika unsuringly.  
  
"Good, I'll see you soon"  
  
Yami Bakura gave her a peck on the cheek before walking out.  
  
Rika blushed, not even Ryo did that for her. She rubbed the cheek  
  
where she was kissed as Yami Bakura leaft. It felt so gentle, perhaps  
  
Yami Bakura was the one for her.  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
Malik snickered as Yami Bakura came up from behind his throne.  
  
"Hello there Bakura, I'm glad you could make it"  
  
"What did you want me here for? It better not be for a prep talk"said Yami Bakura.  
  
"We're a lot alike Bakura, we don't like to waste time, so I'll get to the point. Rashid,  
  
give it to him"  
  
Rashid walked up to Yami Bakura with a dueldisk. Yami Bakura took it wonderingly.  
  
"What's this for?"asked Yami Bakura.  
  
"It's a Battle City dueldisk. You'll need it to enter the tournament. Defeat  
  
the one with the Egyptian God card, and I'll deliver you my Rod, as well as the locations  
  
of other millenium items. But only if you bring me the card. If you fail, it's no deal"  
  
"I'm well aware of that"said Yami Bakura.  
  
"So will you be ready? After tonight you'll only have one day for preperation"  
  
"I'll be ready by then, count on it"  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Suzy walked through the shadows, with no idea where she was.  
  
"Henwy! Lopmon! Terriermon! Anybody there?"she called out.  
  
Nothing.She fell backwards as somekind fo spirit dove for her. It missed and dissapeared into the backround.  
  
"I don't like this place, it scawy"  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
When Yami Bakura returned, he found Rika asleep on the couch. She looked so innocent lying there,  
  
like she was only five years old. Yami Bakura picked her up carefuly and carried her up into his  
  
room, placing her in his bed.  
  
It was now pretty late at night, bedtime for most. Rika was exhausted and Yami Bakura wasn't  
  
suprised. She was truly strong, most girls her age would've been allready defeated, and would  
  
be simply played with and tortured by the attackers. Rika however fought on.   
  
Yami Bakura got under the covers on the other side, and soon fell into rest.  
  
Quite a few hours later, Rika woke up. It was night time, the light of the stars in the sky offering little  
  
light.  
  
Rika was quite suprised when she saw Yami Bakura sleeping there next to her. She then remembered that  
  
she had slept on the couch.  
  
"He really does care"thought Rika with a smile.  
  
Sleeping, he looked gentle as well. In the darkness she couldn't tell it was regular Bakura  
  
sleeping for the time being. She wrapped her arm around him before falling fast asleep.  
  
Yami Bakura took over immdiately in the morning. The two were closer then ever.  
  
Rika thanked Yami Bakura for everything, and said she loved Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura was suprised at first,  
  
but soon was joyful. His love was back.  
  
Rika even admmited feelings about herself she had never even shared with Rennamon.  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
It's a day later now which meant one thing:Battle City begins!  
  
It was after school, and Kaiba's blimp was flying over, an screen projection of him as he explained  
  
the rules of the tournament.  
  
All the duelists were there, Yugi, Joey, Henry(with Takato), Yami Bakura(with Rika) Malik(with Rashid  
  
and Alice) as well as other familiar faces like Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, and Mako Tsunami.  
  
After the blimp went off, everyone went off for the tournament.  
  
"Who should I face first? I better be careful, I don't want to face someone too strong  
  
in the first match, I need a pushover"thought Henry.  
  
"So, where to Henry?"asked Takato.  
  
"Let's look for someone weak, I don't want to face someone strong in the very first match. Well, let's go"  
  
Takato followed Henry as he walked off.  
  
"Allright my rare hunters, the time's come. I want that Egyptian God card, and you had better get it to me"  
  
said Malik telepathicly.  
  
The rare hunters were scattered everywhere, and were on their own now. Malik held his Rod out plain  
  
as day, the glimmering sun sparkiling upon it as though it wanted the rod to be burned.  
  
The wind breeze was very refreshing, the water looked like something directly out of a painting over  
  
at domino peer.  
  
Malik has not worn the robe, but rather his regular clothing.  
  
"Allright, I'm ready for anybody. Bring it on, Joey Wheeler's going to the top"thought Joey.  
  
"Allright, let's do this"thought Yugi.  
  
The puzzle thrashed around and glew.  
  
"YUGIOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Defeating Yugi will be simple now, and then I'll get the other two God cards"thought Kaiba.  
  
"So who are ya gonna face first?"asked Rika.  
  
"I don't know, I think I'll wait things out for a little while"  
  
"But why?"asked Rika.  
  
"Let's just say I'm waiting for something"  
  
"As soon as I find the duelist with Ra, I'll crush them in a duel"thought Yami Bakura.  
  
Kaiba wasn't in a hurry to duel either, has he too was waiting for an Egyptian God card  
  
to be played.  
  
"In an hour I'll go out and crush some third rate chumps for easy olcator cards, unless  
  
of course the Egyptian God card is played before then"thought Kaiba.  
  
Henry didn't find anybody he wanted to duel yet. Many of them seemed busy with who knows what.  
  
Not that he was in any kind of rush, however he wasn't gonna win by just sitting back and waiting.  
  
He needed six locator cards. Since he started with one allready, he just needed to win five more.  
  
Of course even after winning the cards he needed, he would still have to go through the finals.  
  
"Henry, look!"  
  
Two rare hunters, one who was old and was unhodded. They were mugging a duelist, stealing his card.  
  
"Hey! Cut that out you cowards!"  
  
"Henry, no!"  
  
Too late, the two rare hunters spun around at the boy. Henry noticed a DuelDisk on one of their arms.  
  
"You're a duelist!"gasped Henry.  
  
"That's right little boy, and unless you want to be schooled I suggest you leave"  
  
"No way! We're going to duel, here and now!"  
  
"Henry, are you serious!"gasped Takato.  
  
"Damn right I am, let's see how tough you are when you're dueling"said Henry,  
  
activating his DuelDisk.  
  
The Rare Hunter activated his as well.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Yami Bakura and Rika sat together on a park bench.  
  
"Beautiful day, isn't it?"asked Yami Bakura.  
  
"Sure"said Rika uninterested.  
  
Yami Bakura laughed.  
  
"I see you aren't one who cares for the weather either. We truly are much alike.  
  
We both had good for nothing fathers"  
  
"Of course I took care of mine"thought Yami Bakura.  
  
"Did your dad runaway too?"asked Rika.  
  
"Yes"lied Yami Bakura.  
  
"I mguess we weren't good enough"  
  
If Yam Bakura was drinking he would've spit out what he was drinking. His look became much  
  
more serious.  
  
"Never say that! Anyone who runs out ont heir children is a disgrace, got that! Never  
  
blame yourself"  
  
He couldn't beleve how passionately he spoke. He truly was in love.  
  
"Thank you Bakura. Up until now I felt so guilty about all that"  
  
"Anytime. Come now, enough about the past. Let's enjoy ourselves for the time being"  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Malik didn't want to bother with dueling "weaklings" so he sent out Rashid to get them all some locator  
  
cards.  
  
"Rashid should easily obtain the locator cards easily, should we need them. Of course if we get the EGyptian God  
  
card before then, we'll have no need for the finals. I'll just have to see how this all turns out"thought Malik.  
  
He ran his fingers through Alice's hair.  
  
"You could become very useful to me in the future my mindslave"  
  
He stood up and leaft her. He walked into his room, where on the wall he engraved a picture of his father.  
  
"You may have been lower then shit, but you were still my father. Your death will be avenged, the Pharoah will  
  
die most painfuly, I swear it"he thought.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
The D Reaper was not nearly as contorversial as the incidents involving Ra. Mr Wong   
  
looked extensively for infromation on Ra, as it was involved with the kidnappings and  
  
the death of Yamaki.  
  
"In Egyptian times, the Winged Dragon of Ra was believed to be a God, one of destruction,  
  
at least according to this thing. It was all dismissed as myth and nonsense. But now I wonder  
  
with everything going on. This card may be as big of threat as a Digimon. We had better  
  
find that card and destroy it before it takes anyone else's life"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	8. Eight

A large crowd had gathered for this match, though giving the duelists enough space to duel.  
  
After shuffiling his deck, Henry slipped his deck in the slot, the Rare Hunter doing the same.  
  
"The whole point of this tournament for me is to control Ra, so whether I like it or not,  
  
if I draw him, I'll have to play him"thought Henry.  
  
There was much murmur going on from the spectators, neither duelist was well known though  
  
Henry wasn't the odds on faviroute amongst them since he was so much younger.  
  
The DuelDisks were activated, the holoimagers set, the opening hands were drawn.  
  
Both duelists were redy, so the match began.  
  
The Rare Hunter went first.  
  
"No Exodia pieces yet, damn! I can still defend myself though"he thought drawing.  
  
He snickered at the card he drew, making Henry on edge. Takato was invisible among the   
  
crowd so Henry couldn't look to him for support.  
  
"This will help me get what I need"he thought.  
  
"I place a monster in defence mode, and end my turn"  
  
A hologram of the card was seen exactly in the position that it was  
  
placed on the DuelDisk.  
  
Henry drew.  
  
He looked through his hand carefuly before he made a move. He wasn't going to  
  
mess up now.  
  
Takato watched on, more nervous then any of the spectators with him.  
  
"I summon Harpie's Brother in attack mode"  
  
Indeed, the monster was a Brown Harpy, with brown fur and red armor on it's chest.  
  
It's stats were shwon as 1800/600.  
  
"Attack!"  
  
A little furry gremlin like creature was revealed right before it was destroyed. Henry's  
  
monster spread it's wings wide open and the wind from it acted as knies slashing through the monster.  
  
"Thank you. By sending Sangan to the graveyard, I can bring one monster from my deck with an ATK of 1500  
  
or less from my deck to my hand"  
  
"So what?"said Henry.  
  
Exodia's Head was now in the Rare Hunter's hand.It's face was Black, with Golden armor surrounding it.  
  
Of course it only went down to his shoulders.  
  
"Now I'll place a card face down"  
  
As with the defence card, a hologram of the face down card was seen on the field.  
  
Takato was relieved a lot, it seemed Henry had the upper hand. He knew the game from what he  
  
saw of Henry's training with Yami, almost as much as Henry, but not nearly as much as the  
  
Rare Hunter.  
  
"I wish Terriermon were here to cheer me, assuming Ra didn't destroy him first. Oh well, I can make it  
  
through this just like the D Reaper and the Digital world. Of course then the whole gang was together.  
  
That reminds me, after this I should go see Rika and try and get her to trust me again"thought Henry.  
  
"It's my move"said Rare Hunter drawing.  
  
That smile had never leaft his face, which worried Henry greatly. He could not afford  
  
to lose in the very first match, or else he was out.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
"Where are we going?"asked Rika.  
  
"I figured we might as well have something to eat, where would you like to go?"asked Yami Bakura.  
  
Rika shrugged.  
  
"Dosen't matter to me"said Rika.  
  
Yami Bakura led her to the first fast food place he saw. Using his ring, he made was appeared to be money, but was  
  
little more then particles from the SHadow Realm.  
  
Rika got a Cheeseburger while Yami Bakura simply got fries. He used his shadow money, which fooled  
  
the man at the register easily.  
  
The drinks came free, so they both just had a soda.  
  
"Hey Bakura, if I tell you this, promise not to tell anyone else?"asked Rika.  
  
Yami Bakura sipped his soda before awnsering.  
  
"Of course, what is it?"  
  
"Well, I have this friend named Henry. He has the Winged Dragon of Ra. It's dangerous-  
  
"He has the egyptian God card!"gasped Yami Bakura.  
  
"Yeah, he nearly killed himself trying to use it, he may die if I don't get it away from him"  
  
Yami Bakura held back the snicker. Rika was his ticket to the millenium items. All he needed  
  
to do was have Rika lead him towards Henry.  
  
"What does he look like?"asked Yami Bakura.  
  
"He has Blue hair, about my size and age,has an Orange vest over  
  
Brown pants, that's about all you need to know. So does this mean you'll help me?"asked Rika.  
  
"Why of course"  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Henry wiped the sweat off his forehead, he hadn't felt so tense in awhile.  
  
He told himself to focus, otherwise he had allready lost.  
  
"I play Graceful Charity. I can draw three cards, and discard tow"  
  
He drew three cards from the top of his deck, and discarded two cards at the left  
  
end of his hand.  
  
"Exodia's Left leg, very good"he thought.  
  
The leg was in Golden Armor, with a bracelet around the ankle.  
  
He saw Witch of the Black Forest in his hand, his grin growing. Henry didn't like this at all.  
  
"Now I place With of the Black Forest in defence mode, and end my turn"  
  
The witch had human skin, with long Purple hair and a Purple eye on her forehead.  
  
She wore a long Black robe, and was kneeling, arms covering herself. Her stats were showed  
  
as 1100/1200.  
  
Henry drew.  
  
"Allright, another monster"he thought.  
  
The Winged Dragon of Ra had yet to reach his hand though.  
  
"I play Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode"  
  
The monster wore a Green huntsman like uniform with a Red cape, and had short yellow hair,  
  
weilding a very tall sword. His stats were shown as 1700/1000.  
  
"Allright, you're wide open now. Neo , destroy his witch!"  
  
Neo slashed right through the creature as it shattered to digital bits.  
  
"Now I can attack your lifepoints, go Harpie's Brother!"  
  
The Rare Hunter fell backwards, though he swung his arm behind him to keep his spine safe.  
  
His lifepoints dropped down to twenty two hundred , though he wasn't too worried as he stood up.  
  
The grin returned.  
  
"He's still smiling"thought Henry.  
  
"My witch allows me to bring one monster with 1500 defence points or less from my deck to  
  
my hand"  
  
The right leg of Exodia was just like the left one, only the foot was facing the opposite direction.  
  
"My turn"said the Rare Hunter drawing.  
  
Henry was becoming more worried by the second.  
  
"I play Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three more cards, and I discard two"  
  
"He's waiting for something, but what?"thought Henry.  
  
The Rare Hunter's grin would simply not wipe off.  
  
"I play Swords of Revealing Light, keeping you from attacking for three turns. Then  
  
I play Cannon Soldier in attack mode to end my turn"  
  
Shining White swords surrounded Henry like bars on a cage. The cannon soldier was, as guessed,  
  
a robot, with Purple armor and stats of 1400/1300.  
  
Henry drew, his hand almost trembiling. He simply could not understand why his opponent was so damn  
  
confident.  
  
"I summon Mechanical Chaser in attack mode, and end my turn"  
  
The machine's body was basicly a large round spear with mechanical arms and legs about  
  
as thin as a twig. It's stats were 1850/800.  
  
The Rare Hunter drew.  
  
"Now I summon another Sangan to the field"  
  
It was indeed the same monster.  
  
"Now for my Cannon Soldier's special ability, by sacraficing one monster, I can inflict  
  
fivew hundred points of damage to you"  
  
Sangan vanished, and the cannon soldier fired a shot at Henry, knocking him backwards,  
  
and lowering his lifepoints to Thirty Five Hundred.  
  
"You allright Henry?"asked Takato, however he couldn't be heared over the crowd.  
  
After what Ra put him through, this wasn't such a big deal. He easily stood himself up.  
  
"Now Sangan let's me pick yet another weak card from my deck"  
  
"Of course it won't seem so weak when all the pieces are gathered"thought the Rare Hunter.  
  
Exodia's Right arm was basicly what you would expect it to look like. All he needed  
  
was one more piece.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Suzy was running for dear life as another spirit chased after her.  
  
"LOPMON! TERRYERMON! HENWY! ANYBODY, HELP!"  
  
The spirit made a dive for her, Suzy leaping off to the side. The spirit dove right through the ground.  
  
Suzy stood there, waiting to see if it would come back. It didn't. She sighed and sat down, cuddiling her knees  
  
close to her.  
  
"Henwy! SOmebody, please help"she thought crying.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Henry drew, and gasped. The Rare Hunter seemed rather curious why Henry would seem  
  
suprised at a card he drew.  
  
"The Winged Dragon of Ra! Just what I needed, I can win this whole thing right now"thought Henry.  
  
He took a deep breath, hoping he could last out the attack. Takato became nervous as well, he could  
  
tell Henry was about to play Ra.  
  
Well, here it went.  
  
"I sacrafice all three of my monsters to summon this! The Winged Dragon of Ra!"  
  
"THE WHAT!"gasped the Rare Hunter.  
  
All three monsters were engulfed in a large blast as Ra emerged. The light emmiting from it  
  
was great, people were being blown back the power of the card.  
  
"He's the owner of Ra, I can't believe it. No matter, he can't attack"thought the Rare Hunter.  
  
"My Winged Dragon get's the attack and defense points of all the monsters offered to summon it,  
  
making it's power Five Thousand three hundred and fifty. Next I'll use one of it's other special abilities!  
  
It's Invincible Phoinex form!"  
  
"What is that!"gasped Rare Hunter.  
  
"Giving up one thousand lifepoints, Ra will automaticly incinerate every card, even those stronger then it,  
  
so now go! So your Cannon Soldier's gone, and so are your lifepoints"  
  
Everyone else ran for their lives as Ra launched it's attack. The entire city could see it's power, which included Seto Kaiba.  
  
"That little kid has the Winged Dragon of Ra! Incredible, that card, what power"thought Kaiba.  
  
After the attack, Henry fell on his hands and knees to catch his breath. Takato ran to his side immidiately.  
  
"You allright?"asked Takato.  
  
"I, just, feel, so tir-  
  
Henry collapsed then and there, fourtanately Takato caught him. Takato stood up and hauled Henry on his back so  
  
he could get him home. He managed to fight through the crowds of people who seemed ready to tear Henry apart.  
  
He locked the door to his house so no one would break in.  
  
Takato allready knew why. They know Henry has Ra, and that he must've had it during the ransom.  
  
"Oh Henry, what are we going to do now?"  
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Malik laughed when Rashid told him the news, then sipped his drink.  
  
"So a mere child holds the Winged Dragon of Ra? How convienant, it'll be like taking candy  
  
from a baby. What is the boy's name?"  
  
"The boy has been identified as Henry Wong, who was involved in the D Reaper incident about five months ago"  
  
"You heared him my Rare Hunters, ytour new target is Henry wong. Find him, then bring him and his EGyptian God  
  
card to me!"  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kaiba slipped his deck in the duel disk.  
  
"Once I find him, I'll crush that kid with Obelisk and take his  
  
Egyptian God card"  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
Yami Bakura and RIka were heading out to find Henry.  
  
"Winning that card will be simple, then Malik will hand me his rod,  
  
and I'll be that much closer to obtaining infinite power!"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	9. Nine

Takato shook Henry awake quickly. Henry felt rather groggy however kept himself focused.  
  
"What is it Takato?"asked Henry.  
  
"Almost everyone in town saw you play the Winged Dragon of Ra, and they're not too  
  
happy"said Taakato.  
  
Henry sighed, this wasn't what he wanted to wake up to.  
  
"I don't blame them, I'd be mad too if I were them, I did keep Ra during the kidnapping and putting  
  
my friends at risk"said Henry.  
  
"You had no choice, you tried giving Ra away, remember?"said Takato.  
  
"Tell that to them"said Henry.  
  
Henry stood himself up and walked over to the window. People everywhere were talking. He knew  
  
it was about him. He walked away before anyone would notice him.  
  
He slumped down against the wall, head hung low.  
  
"Evrything's falling apart"said Henry.  
  
"Don't worry Henry, we'll figure something out, I promise"said Takato.  
  
The blank face on Henry told Takato that his words did nothing for him.  
  
Takato sighed, slumping down alongside Henry.  
  
Henry didn't seem to respond at all. At least no one was pounding at his door now.  
  
Takato got up and peeked out the window behind him. He didn't see any duels going on.  
  
People were talking. Of course people could be dueling elsewhere.  
  
"So what are ya gonna do about Battle City? You might as well continue, you have two locator  
  
cards"said Takato.  
  
Henry looked up, his blank expression turning to a suprised one.  
  
"Are you crazy Takato! I'll be shredded the second I step out there!"said Henry.  
  
"Well you'll have to step out eventualy Henry, the anger will probaly die down"  
  
"Not from the parents, especialy mine"said Henry.  
  
"Oh, you have a point there"said Takato.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Yami Bakura peered everywhere as did Rika by his side, but they had no luck finding him.  
  
So they tried Henry's house next. Nothing, no one was in the house.  
  
"THis boy is trying my patience"said Yami Bakura.  
  
"Let's check Takato's house, he might be haning out there"  
  
However before they could gom further, a piece of Yami Bakura's millenium ring was glowing, and pointing  
  
behind him.  
  
"What's that thing doing!"gasped Rika.  
  
Yami Bakura looked behind him, Malik walking towards him. Rika stood confused by Yami Bakura  
  
as he approached.  
  
Malik noticed Rika and snickered.  
  
"So who's your friend Bakura?"asked Malik.  
  
"That's none of your concern Malik, now what do you want?"  
  
Malik however was not so easily steered away.  
  
"I think it does concern me, after all you're doing a job for me,  
  
and if she's slowing you down, I'll have to take her away myself"  
  
"What's going ob Bakura!"gasped RIka.  
  
"Never mind RIka"said Yami Bakura turning his attention towards Malik.  
  
"Rika, eh? You look like a potential mindslave"  
  
"A what!"gasped Rika.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Malik! I told you she is no concern of yours"said Yami Bakura.  
  
"Well why not? With her as my mindslave, perhaps getting the Egyptian God card will be easier.  
  
Word is she was involved in the D Reaper incident quite a few months ago, along with Henry Wong, the   
  
one who holds the Egyptian God card"  
  
"Wait, what's going on here!"said Rika.  
  
Yami Bakura was becoming quite frustrated with Malik's inqusition.  
  
"Look! Leaver her out of this, I'll get that God card myself!"  
  
"I'm in charge here, don't forget that we made a pact in blood. So you will do as I say, unless  
  
of course you'd prefer this girl I simply take over Rika's mind and make her slit her throat"  
  
"This is crazy!"said Rika.  
  
"Don't push me Malik, I'm warning you"said Yami Bakura.  
  
Malik took the rod out and took the end off, revealing a needle, making Yami Bakura's eyes  
  
widen.  
  
"I could always handle her myself, or perhaps we can handle this another way. Mindslave, come to me!"  
  
From the crowd of people, the posesed Alice walked out from the crowd.  
  
"You!"gasped Rika.  
  
"I see you know her, that makes it even better"  
  
"What are you doing Malik!"gasped Yami Bakura.  
  
"Leave her alone you creep!"said Rika charging.  
  
"RIKA, DON'T!"  
  
Rika tightened her fist, preparing to smash Malik in the face. However Alice stepped in front of Malik. RIka  
  
caught erself immdiately, and had no choice but to stand down.  
  
"How dissapointing, I thought someone as ruthless as you Bakura would pick a date  
  
without a heart. Perhaps you're going soft as well"  
  
"What is the point of all this!"gasped Bakura.  
  
"Simple, I'm in control now"said Malik, his voice becoming more  
  
gentle yet with an even more sinister tone in it.  
  
A shadow burier now surrounded the two, with Malik's hair growing out  
  
spiked, with each spiked hair about a foot long, skin becoming more  
  
brownish, his face darker, and his body taller as well.  
  
Neither Rika or Yami Bakura could believe their eyes.  
  
"What's going on!"gasped Rika.  
  
"Malik, what is this!"gasped Yami Bakura.  
  
Malik snickered.  
  
"The Malik you know is no longer in control, I am. I'm  
  
the true Malik, and with Rashid's breakdown I have taken over.  
  
Now the fool is dead and I am in control"  
  
"True Malik!"  
  
"That's right, so the deal's off Bakura, sorry. Weak Malik  
  
made the pact, not me. I will do all in my power to take that  
  
Egyptian God card"  
  
Malik thrust out his Rod, and the possesed Alice grabbed Rika.  
  
"RIKA!"  
  
"She'll be essential in luring the boy out. Bye bye!"  
  
Yami Bakura was bout to summon a monster to attack, but Malik, Rika  
  
and Alice were all gone, as was the Shadow Burrier concealing them from  
  
sight.  
  
"Rika"  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Suzy managed to evade yet another spirit.  
  
"Why won't the boogymen leave me alone?"  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
There was a knock at Takato's door.  
  
"Henry, hide yourself fast!"  
  
Henry ran out of the room quickly. Takato slipped his shoes on and opened the door.  
  
Before he could greet the guest, he was grabbed. Henry saw this and stormed to the door  
  
but when he peeked his head out, they were gone.  
  
"Takato, now he's gone too. What now?"  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Rika spat in Malik's face, Alice holding her back.  
  
Malik wiped the spit off with a grin.  
  
"Don't think you can fool me Rika. You try to be tough but  
  
inside you're just a vulnerable child tormented by the  
  
shadows of your past, am I right?"  
  
"Go to Hell"said Rika.  
  
Malik laughed.  
  
"Aren't you persistent? You never know when to quit, do you?"  
  
An idea came to Malik's mind, a rather fun idea.  
  
How about a match?You're the Digimon queen, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"asked Rika.  
  
"Well my other half has seen Digimon cards before, so he knows a little  
  
about them. They have stats simalar to duel monster cards. So we'll combine the  
  
two games into one math. Your pathetic Digimon vs my Duel Monsters. Win and you're  
  
set free, lose and you're mine"  
  
"Done"said Rika.  
  
Malik snickered, he was going to enjoy this greatly. Malik snapped his fingers,  
  
and Alice let go of her. Rika rubbed her arms a bit before taking out her deck   
  
of Digimon cards.  
  
Malik signaled for her to follow him. Rika didn't much prefer the look of the place.  
  
Finally they reached a table, where Rika sat down.  
  
"This should be amusing"  
  
From the rod, a thick Purple fog surrounded the two players.  
  
"What's going on!"gasped Rika.  
  
Malik snickered.  
  
"This is how I play RIka, a shadow game, where the monsters are as real  
  
as us"  
  
"You don't expect me to buy that"said Rika.  
  
"You'll experience this for yourself. Now as for the rules, we will have  
  
the lifepoint rules of Duel Monsters, so your Digimon have to ablige by my rules"  
  
"Fine, I know the rules"said Rika.  
  
"It's a good thing I watched Henry learn to play"thought RIka.  
  
"Well if you're ready, let the match begin!"  
  
Rika drew five cads, which seemed more limited then the seven cards  
  
in Digimon.  
  
"You look frustrated allready"said Malik.  
  
Rika growled, this was just some game to Malik, he seemed absoloute certain  
  
he would win.  
  
"I'll play Floramon! Then use this Digivoloution card to digivolve her into Togemon!"  
  
The creature appeared on the table, making Rika gasp.  
  
"I told you, these monsters are as real as us, at least physicaly"  
  
Rika shook her head but she still saw it.  
  
"Allright, your turn"  
  
Malik drew.  
  
"I play Whiptail Crow"  
  
It was like a crow, except with Orange skin and no wings.  
  
ATK:1650  
  
"With only four hundred points at the moment, Whiptail Crow will easily dispose  
  
of your cactus. Now attack!"  
  
Rika's lifepoints dropped quickly to thirty five hundred and fifty. Afterwards, she felt  
  
something whallop at her chest. She siezed her chest immidiately and was barely able to catch her breath.  
  
"You seem a little suprised, didn't Bakura teach you about the intensity of a shadow game?"  
  
Ignoring his words, Rika drew, and was able to form a smile. Malik merely snickerd.  
  
"Lucky shot Malik, but you're done! First I play Agumon"  
  
The puny dino like creature appeared with a smile.  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA! Is that pathetic thing supposed to scare me?  
  
That creature's powerless, you can't honestly-  
  
"Then I play Warp Digivolution, changing my Digimon to a Mega level,  
  
meet Wargreymon!"  
  
The creature was now much larger, most of it's skin covered up in armor.  
  
"When playing a Mega digimon, I get three hundred extra points, since we're playing byt your rules,  
  
that means lifepoints, making my lifepoints thirty eight hundred and fifty. Then I play Crest Power,  
  
multiplying his power by five, making his power twenty five hundred. Destroy WHiptail Crow!"  
  
Malik wasn't even phazed by his creature's destruction. He got blasted in the chest however it didn't hurt him  
  
at all. His lifepoints dropped toThirty one hundred and fifty.  
  
"How can you just take that blast like it was nothing!"gasped Rika.  
  
"You obviously have no idea who you're dealing with child. It's my move"  
  
He drew.  
  
"I play Swords of Revealing light!"  
  
Rika was quickly surrounded by bright swords.  
  
"This prevents your Digimon from attacking for three turns. Next I play Monster Reborn,  
  
to bring back Whiptail Crow, then I summon Labravo"  
  
It's stats were shown as 1600/1200.  
  
It was a robot with drills for hands.  
  
"That ends my turn"  
  
Rika drew, WarGreymon was in defense this turn.  
  
"I pass"  
  
Malik drew.  
  
"I place a card in defence mode, and end my turn"  
  
Rika drew, and growled as she passed again. Malik drew.  
  
"A pitty, I was enjoying this match but now it ends"  
  
"You're joking, you can't win this one allready!"  
  
"Oh, but I can. First I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two  
  
more cards. Then I sacrafice my three monsters to summon another Egyptian God  
  
Monster, Slyther the Sky Dragon!"  
  
This creature was much larger then anything RIka had seen next to Ra.It was red, with a body  
  
long enough to wrap itself around a school building.  
  
"The number of cards in my hand detirmine Slyther's power, thanks to Pot of Greed, he has  
  
Eight Thousand Attack points. Attack!"  
  
Rika screamed in pain as she felt the rest of her lifepoints being drained right out of her, Malik  
  
tsk tsking.  
  
Rika fell on the floor as the fog vanished. She was remarkibly still concious.  
  
"Since you lost a Shadow Game, you must pay a sever penalty. For losing, you will be trapped  
  
in any memory I wish"  
  
Using the Rod, Malik took control and was able to go through all his memories, until he found the  
  
ones of her father.  
  
"Ah, that will do. You will relive the day your father leaft you  
  
for eternity, over and over again!"  
  
Rika was out like a light, now she was trapped in the memory as promised.  
  
"Master Malik, we brought the boy you asked us for"said Umbra throwing Takato down  
  
on the ground. Takato quit his struggiling when he saw Malik. His arms were tied behind him, with rope  
  
tied around his body, securing his arms to his back further.  
  
"Very good"  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Yami Bakura set out to where he had met Malik before.  
  
"Malik, this is personal. I lost my love once, I will not lose  
  
her again"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	10. Ten

The rare hunters untied Takato before throwing him in a cell, along with Rika's lifeless body.  
  
Takato got up and walked towards the bars. The bars were freezing like him. It was very cold, almost  
  
like winter.  
  
He looked down through the bars, too mahy Rare Hunters were walking around, he couldn't even test to see if he could slip   
  
through the bars. He also needed to get Rika out.  
  
"Rika, wake up"whispered Takato shaking her.  
  
No response.  
  
"Rika?"  
  
Yami Malik saw Takato trying to wake her and merely laughed. Takato spun right around, scared out of his wits.  
  
"There's no use boy, she's been trapped in her darkest memory for the rest of eternity. She will continue living a day of  
  
sorrow and agony. The pain she suffers makes me want to inflict more"  
  
Yami Malik licked his chops, grinning before he walked off. Takato was ready to tear right at him, but he was scared to death   
  
of him. He couldn't hide it, Yami Malik knew it. He knew if he had simply let Takato walk freely he wouldn't leave out of  
  
fear, however that would make him easily rescued by Henry once he found out.  
  
While a few of Malik's rare hunters were there in case Takato actualy did sum up the courage to escape, Yami Malik knew deep  
  
down Takato wouldn't. He was scared of him, also scared for Rika's safety. Just a weak little boy with nobody to turn to.  
  
Immidiately, one of Malik's more powerful huntes, Arkanea, rushed up to him.  
  
"What do YOU want"said Yami Malik.  
  
"Sir, a strange boy is heading our way, he holds an item simalar to yours"  
  
"Ah, the millenium ring. Bakura's coming back to get Rika back, how sweet. He's in for a suprise"thought Yami Malik.  
  
"Send out a Rare hunter to keep him occupied, the time to take Henry's item has come"said Malik.  
  
Arkanea nodded and walked off.  
  
"Anialating that idiot girl Rika was merely practice, now it's time for the real game"thought Malik.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Henry had gone back to his own house, feeling like an intruder remaining in Takato's house with Takato gone. These  
  
were definetly the same guys who abducted all those kids, and he knew he would be getting a message from them soon.  
  
He had no conflict returning home, which suprised him greatly. Right now that wasn't important.  
  
As soon as he stepped in the door, a powerful arm wrapped around his throat. It was one of Malik's rare hunters obviously,  
  
and his grip was the most powerful Henry ever felt since going up against a Digimon bio merged. He wouldn't be in this  
  
kind of trouble if Terriermon were around.  
  
No other men were in the room, so if he could get by this guy, he could run off. He was being held up, and he found  
  
he couldn't make too hard of elbow shots or kicks.  
  
The arm just squeezed tighter, forcing Henry to surrender.  
  
He was struggiling just to breathe now, and couldn't even talk, his words choked by fear.  
  
Was this it? Was he goona die?  
  
"If you want your friends back, come to Domino Peer immidiately. If that dosen't motivate you, I can always carry you there"  
  
Henry was dropped, falling on his hands or knees. He immidiately held his throat and caught his breath.  
  
"What's it gonna be?"asked the rare hunter.  
  
Henry stood himself up and turned around.  
  
"Will you give me my friends back if I do this?"  
  
"Perhaps, if you sucseed. Follow me"  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
A robed figure stood in Yami Bakura's way.  
  
"What do you want scum?"  
  
"Master Malik is busy, so how about a duel with me? Win and I'll tell you where Malik went off to"  
  
"It's a deal"  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
  
No more spirits, at least for now.  
  
Suzy's body just could not keep up with this, she fell face fist from exhaustion.  
  
"So tired, so hungwy"panted Suzy.  
  
Her worst fears came true when another spirit came from the shadows, a more feminem one.  
  
It wrapped itself around her body, though she couldn't actualy restrain Suzy.  
  
Suzy tried to say leave me alone but her breath was behind her words.  
  
The spirit seemed to be scratching her chin, Suzy could feel nothing but coldness.  
  
"I'll be your friend, I can help you escape"  
  
"Really?"asked Suzy with nearly all her strength.  
  
The spirit nodded.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************8  
  
Henry reluctantly followed the Hunter to Domino peer, where he saw one of the most horrific sights in his  
  
life.  
  
Both Rika and Henry, both of them now lifeless, were stored in two tanks at the right side of the peer. The tanks  
  
were out flat as though they were sleeping. Yami Malik stood there with a grin.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU! WHAT IS THIS!"demanded Henry.  
  
"Oh come now little boy, you're not in a position to yell"said Yami Malik.  
  
"I'll show you little"growled Henry.  
  
"If you want those two back, if you have to defeat me in a duel. Win, and they're free. Lose, and I get your  
  
Egyptian God card, the Winged Dragon of-  
  
"YOU DID ALL THIS! You abducted those children!"said Henry.  
  
Yami Malik laughed, his face stretching out, which shook Henry up a little. This guy was far from human and he  
  
knew it.  
  
"You can call me Malik Henry, no need to introduce yourself, though it would've been more curtious"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Yami Malik simply drew his opening hand, Henry doing the same.  
  
Henry looked behind him in those tanks, and then focused on the duel. Their lifepoints displayed on the  
  
Duel Disk at four thousand and Yami Malik began.  
  
"Don't worry about those two, worry abou me. I place Dark Javelant in attack mode, and end my turn"  
  
It was somekind of ominous knight in Black armor, it's stats showed as 1200/600.  
  
Henry drew, discouraged by why Yami Malik's monster was left unprotected, and was so weak. He couldn't decide  
  
whether or not to attack.  
  
Yami Malik simply enjoyed the sight with a smile. The sun glimmered upon them as though it were a man controlled  
  
spotlight.  
  
Henry decided to take an chance and attack.  
  
"First I place two cards face down, then I summon Dark Blade"  
  
This was simalar looking to Dark Javelant except with much thicker armor, and it's body  
  
comepletely unseen. It's stats showed as 1800/1600.  
  
"Attack!"  
  
"Activate special effect! Dark Javelant can lower the attack of your monster by eight hundred points, which means  
  
your monster is commiting suicide, and so are a coulple hundred of your lifepoints"  
  
Henry watched frustrated as his monster was slashed into bits, his lifepoints dropping to thrity eight hundred.  
  
Henry ended his turn, with Yami Malik snickering at him.  
  
He drew.  
  
"Now I summon Makyora the destructor in attack mode"  
  
It had almost rubber like purple skin with one eye, and blades at the sides of it's arms.  
  
It's stats showed as 1600/1400.  
  
"Activate Negate Attack, this forces you to post pone all your attacks this turn"  
  
Yami Malik ends his turn with a mere nod and Henry draws, hopeful to get a monster in his hand.  
  
"C'mon, I won't be able to block again, I have to fight back"thought Henry drawing.  
  
Henry sighed, making Malik somewhat unpleased as he was hoping for a chance for a direct assault.  
  
"I play Pot of Greed, so now I draw two more cards"  
  
Henry was even more pleased with the cards he got.  
  
"First I play Raigeki, destroying all your monsters, leaving you wide open for my  
  
Mechanical Chaser"  
  
The mechanical monster appeared, with stats of 1850/800.  
  
"Attack him directly!"  
  
However Yami Malik put a Trap card out and the attack deflected.  
  
"You can't just play the trap card you cheat!"  
  
"Yes I can. When you destroyed Makyora you activated it's ability, allowing me to play an trap  
  
card directly from my hand, so I chose Mirror Force. So if you don't mind, I'd like to take my turn"said Yami Malik drawing.  
  
Henry was petrified, he was leaft wide open for an attack.  
  
Yami Malik was in no hurry to make a move, to Henry's suprise.  
  
"This boy is fun to mess with, but I got things to do. Now which card to attack him with"thought Yami Malik.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
Yami Bakura was destroying the Rare Hunter in a duel, with twenty two hundred lifepoints to the hunter's  
  
five hundred, and with The Dark Ruler Da Lord Hadieus out.  
  
"The first thing I'm going to do is find out where Malik has ran off to, then you die"  
  
"I have to hold him off for just a little longer"he thought.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
Yami Malik decided on a card to play.  
  
"I summon Revival Gam, in attack mode!"  
  
It was a Blue plasma creature with holes for eyes and mouth. It's stats showed as 1500/500.  
  
It attacked Henry, causing Henry to fall backwards, with his lifepoints dropping to twenty three hundred.  
  
Angrily Henry forced himself upwards, taking a brief glance at Rika and Takato before continuing.  
  
He drew nervously, which Yami Malik took delight in seeing.  
  
"I play monster Reborn, bring back Dark Blade!"  
  
The monster returned, good as new.  
  
"Then I play Premature Burial, brining back Mechnical Chaser at the cost of just eight hundred lifepoints"  
  
Henry's lifepoints dropped to fifteen hundred, with Henry's monster arsenal growing.  
  
"Now I play Darkfire Soldier#2"  
  
The monster seemed human, surrounded in flames. It's stats showed as 1700/1100.  
  
"Darkfire Soldier, attack Revival Gam"  
  
Yami Malik's lifepoints dropped to thrity eight hundred, while Revival Gam reformed.  
  
"You seemed suprised, Revival Gam can't be destroyed, it has no solid form, so it will keep returning"  
  
"Fine then I'll just keep attack, Dark Blade, Mechanical Chaser, attack!"  
  
Yami Malik was still unphazed, with his monster coming back again and his lifepoints down to thrity one hundred and fifty.  
  
"Enough practice! Time for the real game!"  
  
Henry gasped in awe, both of them were surrounded by a Black fog.  
  
"What, is this!"gasped Henry.  
  
"The Shadow Realm, a realm where unfourtanate spirits wander for the rest of their days"  
  
"You're lieing"said Henry.  
  
"I don't bluff"said Yami Malik.  
  
Henry shook his head.  
  
"Fine, then continue the match!"said Henry.  
  
Yami Malik drew, an idea coming to him.  
  
"I place Bowguain in defence mode"  
  
A purple bug like creature appeared on the field, with stats of 1300/2000.  
  
"Every time your turn comes along, this monster will inflict three hundred points of damage to you. I end turn"  
  
A shot from the bug was blasted at Henry, nearly knocking his breath out. This brought Henry down to twelve hundred.  
  
After recovering quickly, he knew immidiately he had only four turns to win. He drew hoping for Ra, however he got nothing  
  
and nodded his headn, indicating he passed his turn.  
  
Yami Malik drew, and looked to inflict even more damage.  
  
"Now I play Metal Reflect, creating a copy of one of your monsters if I give up half my lifepoints, but then  
  
I play Spell of Hate, which forces you to take my damage, meaning half of your lifepoints are gone"  
  
Henry felt a blown to his knee as his lifepoints dropped to six hundred. He screamed in agony, as much as he didn't want to.  
  
"I'll create a copy of Mechanical Chaser"  
  
It looked like Mechanical chaser except it was pure silver.  
  
"Attack Dark Blade!"  
  
Henry felt energy being sucked right out of his as his lifepoints dropped to five hundred fifty.  
  
"Then I place one card face down.Now it's your turn, and Bowguain does even more damage!"  
  
Henry nearly fell back as the shot brought him down to two hundred anf fifty lifepoints.  
  
Henry drew, and weakly snickered.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I play Question, and here's how it works. If you can guess what monster is in the bottom of my graveyard,  
  
it's removed from play. Guess wrong, and I can automaticly summon it, so feeling lucky?"  
  
Yami Malik laughed loudly.  
  
"I remember this duel well, and I know the first card that went to the Graveyard was Dark Blade, so sorry"  
  
"Actualy he was brought back remember? So guess who comes back!"  
  
Darkfire Soldier#2 returned.  
  
"And now, I sacrafice all three monsters to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!"  
  
Yami Malik seemed please, which made Henry gasp.  
  
"I activate Joyful Doomed, it strips your monsters of their attack power and adds it to my lifepoints!"  
  
The Egyptian God was rendered useless, with stats of 0000/2700  
  
"NO!"  
  
"It's powerless now! You can't use it!"  
  
"He's right, there's nothing I can do"thought Henry.  
  
Yami Malik drew.  
  
"I switch my monster to attack mode and attack you directly!"  
  
The damage to his body and the attack caused Henry to pass out and fall down face first.  
  
His body was beaten and battered. The fog vanished, and Yami Malik took Ra off the DuelDisk.  
  
"You belong to me now Winged Dragon"  
  
Unlike the others, Yami Malik wasn't attacked by Ra this time, rather it seemed to be under his control.  
  
Some other hunters came out. Yami Malik took something out of his pocket and pressed the button, opening the capsules.  
  
Takato and Rika, instead of under mind control, were simply out cold now. Malik decided he would take more pleasure in   
  
them being in control to suffer, for Yugi would suffer seeing his friends suffer.  
  
"MALIK!"  
  
Malik looked over and saw Yami Bakura.  
  
"My Rare Hunter posed no challenged I see?"  
  
"Give those children back Malik! I'm warning you"  
  
Yami Malik simply laughed, the kids being carried off.  
  
"I need them Bakura, you better just stay put, defigh me again and you will regret it. Of  
  
course, I find it rather queer you care for this girl so much. Queer as a clockwork orange"  
  
"Don't push me"  
  
However Yami Malik simply vanished away.  
  
"I'll get you back Rika, I swear it!"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	11. Eleven

Yami Malik licked his lips as he watched Arkane's legs get sliced, having lost the duel to Yami.  
  
He sipped his wine, as Yami walked out in disgust.  
  
"Very good pharoah, I believe that's your last locator card. We'll meet in the finals, and I'll even bring some  
  
friends along for the ride"said Yami Malik.  
  
Yami Malik noticed one of his rare hunters running up to him, almost out of breath. He gulped down the rest of his wine  
  
and wiped his lips. He set the glass down and stood up to face the hunter, who stopped quickly.  
  
"This better be good"said Yami Malik.  
  
"Someone's been attacking our rare hunters, all of them were told to give you a message of death according to them"said  
  
the hunter.  
  
Yami Malik allready knew who it was and laughed.  
  
"Looks like Bakura's still holding a grudge against me, now he'll be coming for poor little Rika. I'll be ready  
  
for the fool. None of the Rare hunters are to even look at him, is that clear? I'll handle him in my own special way"  
  
Malik was pretty itimidating though they managed to stand still in front of him. Yami Malik however, they were trembiling  
  
whenever in his presence, no matter how hard they tried to appear strong. Yami Malik found it amusing.  
  
He decided to pay a visit to someone special.  
  
He snickered at the site of Ichizu, lifeless and seemed to take no notice of him.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't kill you yet. What fun would that be, I need you aware and attentive so  
  
that it'll be worth the time"  
  
With that he walked away, his face stretching out a little.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Henry, RIka and Takato sat in their cell, looking for any means of escape. They were sitting on the floor  
  
next to eachother, their arms shackled above them.  
  
Even if they could somehow break the shackles, Rare Hunters always seemed to be walking by, even though they ignored the  
  
trio, if they tried to escape that wouldn't be the case.  
  
At first it was quite painful having their arms stretched up so much, but by now it had gone away.  
  
They lost all track of time, they could've been there anywhere from a week to a year in their mindsets.  
  
Henry tried to take the blame, however Rika and Takato assured him that they'd rather be captive alongside him then to  
  
be worrying without a clue.  
  
Yami Malik rarely walked by, and when he did he usualy never said anything. Like the Rare Hunters, Henry, Rika and Takato  
  
were scared to death of Yami Malik. Not only did he look frightening, but his voice was frightening, he was sedistic, and   
  
they were at his mercy.  
  
Rika's thoughts often shifted to Bakura, and she held onto the hope that he would come and get them out of their. She  
  
never told Takato or Henry because they wouldn't approve of her being in love with someone that much older then her.  
  
The nights were cold, and sleeping was difficult and uncomfortable in their positions.  
  
At first they had tried breaking free, but that idea was quickly trashed, the shackles being made of pure steel  
  
and stuck there tight.The shackles queezed around their wrists, so they couldn't slip out of it.  
  
They were basicly stuck.  
  
Henry had also blamed himself for losing however they all knew there was nothing he could've done to change things.  
  
They had to face the facts that they were captives and that Malik now owned the Winged Dragon of Ra, and could control  
  
it easily.  
  
Rika also told them of how he had another God card, Orisis.  
  
They of course knew nothing of the third egyptian God card, however it mattered little.  
  
"I wish Rennamon were here, she could get us out and crush that creep"thought Rika.  
  
They all gapsed and nearly jumped, their hearts beating fast when Yami Malik stepped out and opened the cage.  
  
None of them could get out a word.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll rejoin your friends soon enough. However we have buisness to attend to first"  
  
Yami Malik had Alice by his side, Takato and Henry in disbelief however they were too scared to say anything.  
  
As soon as Rika was free, Alice grabbed Rika, one arm around her throat with the other one holding Rika's arms against   
  
her body. Yami Malik closed the cell door and they all leaft.  
  
"What could he want with Rika? I thought he'd want me, I was the one who had Ra after all"said Henry.  
  
"This is all just a game to him now, and without our Digimon we're helpless"said Takato.  
  
"Their must be a way to contact them"  
  
"But we don't have our Digivices"said Takato.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Bakura was done with the threats, it was time for the attack.  
  
His millenium ring tugged him towards Yami Malik, just as he wanted.  
  
As the tug got harder, it meant Yami Malik was closer.  
  
His eyes were those of a murderer, and that's what he intended to do.  
  
His eyes widened when he heared wimpering, a familiar one.  
  
"Rika?"  
  
He rushed down quickly, and turned the corner.  
  
Yami Malik picked Rika up by the head, kneed her gut and slammed her face into the wall, with Alice just watching.  
  
Rika was crying, from the sheer agony.  
  
Yami Malik laughed.  
  
"Not very tough now, are you?"  
  
Yami Malik was sent flying back against the wall. His upper back took the most damage however he easily stood up,  
  
seeing Bakura. He sent him flying back into the wall as well.  
  
"Ba, kura"said weakly.  
  
Yami Bakura stood up. Both of them went at the same time, however neither one could budge the other.  
  
Eventualy both of them just stopped.  
  
"Our items are evenly matched, we'll never get anywhere this way"  
  
"Look Malik, you can do whatever you want with those other brats, because I could care less about them.  
  
However I want Rika, and I will bring her back by force if nescesary"  
  
Yami Malik stepped on Rika's head, muffiling her cry of pain(Rika was face down so her face wasn't as damaged)  
  
"So we'll have ourselves a shadow game. The winner keeps Rika, the loser, dies"  
  
"Bakura, don't"said Rika weakly.  
  
Yami Malik drove his foot down harder to shut her up.  
  
Yami Bakura nodded. Yami Malik was pleased.  
  
Yami Malik hoisted his rod at Alice.  
  
"Watch over her"  
  
Alice nodded, staring over the half concious and battered Rika. She then dragged Rika into the corner and sat in front of her.  
  
Yami Malik raised his rod, and they were surrounded by the fog of the shadow realm.  
  
"You just signed your death warrant"said Yami Bakura.  
  
Yami Malik just chuckled.  
  
"We'll see, in the meantime, I'll explain the ruels of this match"  
  
Yami Bakura had a look of suprise as somekind of shadow knife appeared in his hand.  
  
One came in Yami Malik's hand as well.  
  
"THis is how it works. Everytime one of us loses lifepoints, we must stab ourselves with this knife, sharper and  
  
more painful then a normal knife ten times full"  
  
Yami Bakura chuckled.  
  
"You think a little pain will be of inconvienence for me? Surely this is a jest"said Yami Bakura.  
  
"Jest I don't. So how about it?"  
  
"I accept. Now let's duel"  
  
Both of them started at four thousand lifepoints.  
  
Yami Malik nodded to Yami Bakura, signaling him to make the first move.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I can't hear a thing, what's going on?"asked Takato.  
  
"It's too far away, we'll never hear anything. I just hope to God he isn't doing anything to Rika, I, I-  
  
"You really like her, don't you?"asked Takato.  
  
Henry couldn't wipe away the tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked towards Takato and nodded.  
  
"Hey, it's cool. Don't worry, I won't tell Rika"said Takato.  
  
"Assuming she makes it back"said Henry beggining to break into a sob.  
  
"Everything's going to be fine"said Takato.  
  
"But do you really mean that?"  
  
Takato sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Yami Bakura drew his first card.  
  
"I summon Headless Knight, defence mode"  
  
The being had silver armor on with gold tiles around the shoulders, a red cape, and as the name  
  
suggests, no head. It's stats showed as 1450/1700.  
  
"Now I place one card face down"  
  
Yami Malik drew.  
  
"Activate trap card, Multiple Destruction!"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We must both discard our hand and draw five new cards. By doing this, I lose one hundred  
  
lifepoints for every card I discard"  
  
Yami Malik chuckled as he discarded his hand. Yami Bakura's lifepoints now stood at thirty six hundred.  
  
Yami Malik and Yami Bakura both drew their new hands, however Yami Malik held his cards at the side.  
  
"What are you doing, make a move!"demanded Yami Bakura.  
  
"Did you forget or were you boasting about your tolerance of pain. You lost lifepoints, so you must stab  
  
yourself"  
  
Yami Bakura took the shadow knife from his waist where he put it, and stabbed himself in the arm. He let out a gasp of pain,  
  
clenching his arm as he lost blood.  
  
"Perhaps you should have RIka kiss that all better for you"  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Alice now sat ontop of Rika, who had by now passed out into unconciousness.  
  
Her face showed that of someone in pain. Even her dreams weren't pleasant. Once again, she was reliving the memory  
  
of the day her father leaft, which would happen whenever she went to sleep or fell unconcious. She now dreaded sleep,  
  
she couldn't escape her suffering even for a second.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Yami Bakura growled, and retook his stance.  
  
"I place one card face down, and summon Lord of Poison in attack mode"  
  
The creature looked semi-human, his eyes unseen, in heavy Purple armor with a matching purple cape and crown.  
  
His stats showed as 1600/1600.  
  
"I end my turn"  
  
Yami Bakura drew, and laughed.  
  
Yami Malik grunted.  
  
"What's the joke?"  
  
"Multiple Destruction forced me to discard three monsters, so now I remove them from play in order to  
  
summon Dark Necrofear!"  
  
The creature was now played as a Duel Monster rather then an illusion from the millenium ring.  
  
It's stats showed as 2200/2800.  
  
"Then I switch my Headless Knight to attack mode. Dark NecroFear, attack his monster!"  
  
Dark Necrofear harshly and swiftly slashed through the monster, lowering Yami Malik's lifepoints to  
  
thirty four hundred.  
  
"Now you must suffer your own penalty"  
  
Yami Malik stabbed himself, seeming to enjoy it.  
  
"He's a masochist too, on a much higher level though. Oh well"thought Yami Bakura.  
  
He ordered another attack, brining Yami Malik down to Ninteen hundred and fifty.  
  
"Your turn"  
  
Yami Malik laughed as he drew.  
  
"Now I activate Rope of Life, brining back my Lord of poison with eight hundred extra attack points"  
  
His stats now showed as 2400/1600.  
  
"Then I summon Dark Javolete"  
  
The semi-human monstrosity appeared, with stats of 1200/800.  
  
"Lord of Poison, destroy his Headless Knight!"  
  
Yami Bakura growled as his lifepoints lowered to twenty five hundred and fifty.  
  
"Now for my Javolete's special effect, lowering your monster's attack by eight hundred, brning it down to fourteen  
  
hundred. Then I play Black Pendant, raising my monster's attack to seventeen hundred. Now attack!"  
  
Yami Bakura snickered this time, stabbing himself as his lifepoints went to Twenty two hundred and fifty.  
  
"Idiot! By destroying DarkNecroFear, you've allowed me to play Dark Sanctuary!"  
  
The fog was now surrounded by a sky of Red with a mix of Black, eyes watching from everywhere.  
  
Yami Bakura drew.  
  
"I place one card face down and play Dark Door. Now you can only attack once per turn. Go"  
  
Yami Malik drew, and chuckeld.  
  
"It's a shame this must end so quickly, but now we finish this. First I play Monster Reborn to revive one monster I lost  
  
because of your trap, Morphing Jar"  
  
The jar was brown, with a large Black face inside. It's stats showed as 700/500.  
  
"Now I sacrafice my monsters to summon this, the Winged Dragon of Ra!"  
  
Yami Bakura gasped as the winged dragon hovered over all, with stats of 4300/2900.  
  
"Sorry, but your magic card won't work on Ra, so now attack!"  
  
"It can't end this-  
  
The blast engulfed him, causing his body to slowly melt.  
  
Yami Bakura snickered.  
  
"I am the shadows, I am the Darkness, I can never die. I'll be back soon enough"  
  
The shadows faded away, with Rika awakening.  
  
"No"she thought weakly.  
  
Yami Bakura's millenium ring was lying on the ground. She knew he had lost.  
  
"Bakura"said Rika weakly, sobbing.  
  
"Not such a tough girl now. I've exposed you for what you are, a scared little  
  
girl with no one to turn to"  
  
"Bakura, I loved you"said Rika weakly,  
  
She collapsed, overwhelmed by sorrow.  
  
"You'll be just like Rika and Bakura soon enough pharoah, weak and dead"  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry this took so long. REVIEW! 


	12. Twelve

The blimp was huge, silver with Dark Blue engines and front, with the Kaiba Corp logo plastered on both sides.  
  
Kaiba had been waiting beside the blimp, so of course he was there first, being the one running Battle City.  
  
A little while afterwards, Yugi, Joey and Mai arrived(with of course Tea, Serenity, Tristan and Duke)  
  
All of them had managed to gather all six locator cards necsesary, Joey being the last one amongst them.  
  
The night was rather cold, winds were rather tame, which was good since they would be dueling from hundreds  
  
of feet above the sky.  
  
"The other four finalists will hopefully arrive soon, then once everyone's here, we'll head into the blimp  
  
and begin the Battle City finals"said Kaiba.  
  
Everyone else seemed to be awed at the size of the blimp, and it made one wish to have Kaiba's wealth.  
  
After a few minutes the next praticipant arrived:Yami Malik. He was carrying a sack, concealed by the shadows  
  
his powers manipulated. Rika and Takato were in there bound and gagged, hands tied behind them, ankles bound together  
  
and white cloth wrapped tightly around their mouths. Henry had vanished, which angered Yami Malik somehow, and  
  
made him worry. If he had been able to free himself alone, he would've taken Takato and Rika with him. Someone else  
  
had gotten him free, and had also stolen Slyther however Ra remained untouched.  
  
Rika and Takato were thrashing inside the sack.  
  
"Quite"threated Yami Malik telepathicly with his rod.  
  
Though they couldn't be heared by the others, the sounds of their struggiling was quite annoying.  
  
Serenity hid behind Joey, scared to death of this man.  
  
Yami noticed his rod.  
  
"A millenium item! You must be the one who's after my puzzle and the egyptian God card!"gasped Yami.  
  
"Almost"said Yami Malik taking out his Winged Dragon of Ra, shocking Yami and Kaiba.  
  
"That's Henry's card!"gasped Yami.  
  
"Was Henry's card, I crushed the boy easily enough, now his Egyptian God card is my property. The boy was  
  
weak, of course I have a feeling you'll be seeing him and his friends very soon"  
  
"Who are ya freak!"said Joey.  
  
Yami Malik chuckled.  
  
"Simply call me Malik, the bringer of Hell"  
  
"What do you mean!"said Yami.  
  
"My destiny pharoah. Turning this world into a Black Hell, leaving all to suffer  
  
under, that is my desire and with the three egyptian god cards and millenium puzzle,   
  
I'll easily accomplish it"  
  
He walked away, standing apart from the others. No one however wanted to go near him so  
  
it was convienant.  
  
"Just relax and sit tight you two, unless of course death is your desire"warned Yami Malik.  
  
The next to come in was Alice, who Yami Malik had wait. He had been able to control her now with  
  
very little power from his Rod, making her appear natural.Like most of his other hunters, she had  
  
ample free will, just enough to look natural.  
  
"Looks like I made it, he he"  
  
Alice seemed shockingly cheerful unlike her normal depressed self. Not that anyone there  
  
knew of her from before, or were aware she was under Yami Malik's influence.  
  
Roland(referee and Kaiba's employee)was rather nervous asking for Yami Malik's locator cards.  
  
"Lo-lo-lo-locat-cator cards, plo-pleais, please?"he said sweating and trembiling.  
  
Yami Malik showed his six locator cards without even looking at Roland, who took them and handed Yami Malik  
  
his security card.  
  
He was happier then heaven when he walked away and saw Alice.  
  
"Present your locator cards"  
  
Alice showed them with a rather cocky like smile.  
  
"Very well, here's your security card"  
  
"What? Who's that kid?"asked Joey.  
  
"She looks a little young to be out here at this time of night"said Tea.  
  
"Identify yourself"said Kaiba.  
  
"I'm ALice, you must be Kaiba. I'm your biggest fan, I'd never expected it to make it this far.  
  
I know I don't have a chance of beating someone like you in a duel, but I'm just proud to have made it  
  
this far"said Alice.  
  
"At least she's realistic"thought Kaiba with a smirk.  
  
Yami Malik was more then satisfied with her performance. She had fooled them all.  
  
The next one to came gave Yami Malik quite a nasty shock. It was Henry, pissed off.  
  
"YOU!"gasped Yami Malik.  
  
"Henry!"gasped Yami.  
  
Takato and Rika made a muffled gasp at the sound of Henry's name.  
  
Henry held up his six locator cards walking by. Roland took them and slipped Henry the security card.  
  
Henry ignored everyone else and went straight for Malik. The two stood toe to toe.  
  
"Where are my friends, Takato and Rika?"asked Henry.  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
Henry took his deck out, looked through, and then held out the card:Slyther the Sky Dragon.  
  
Yami Malik growled, Henry putting the card back in his deck.  
  
"Have you forgotten about my millenium rod? You'll be handing the card right over to me"  
  
"Don't think so"  
  
From Henry's mind appeared the spirits of Yami Bakura and regular Malik.  
  
"You two!"said Malik.  
  
"We've come to reclaim what is rightfuly ours, with Henry's help that is"said Yami Bakura.  
  
Yami Malik simply laughed.  
  
"Not that you'll get far with that weakling"said Yami Malik.  
  
He walked further away though staying close to the blimp.  
  
"Now just one more duelist leaft"thought Kaiba.  
  
It took a little time for the last one to arrive, however they waited patiently.  
  
Soon enough he arrived:Shadi.  
  
"Shadi!"gasped Yami.  
  
Shadi presented his six locator cards and got his security card.  
  
"Why are you here?"asked Yami.  
  
Shadi made no awnser as he simply walked by. Shadi moved his glance towards Yami Malik, who just snickered in return.  
  
"He's even more powerful then I first thought, I'm not sure how much help I'll be"thought SHadi.  
  
"Allright, all the duelists are here, everyone aboard!"  
  
The door to the blimped opened, a staircase coming down. They all walked in, Mokuba giving permission  
  
to Tristan and the others to come aboard.  
  
The insides of the blimp made the outside look like a five year old's playhouse. Everyone had exactly  
  
thirty minutes before the finals actualy started, in which they could go up and eat, or check out their rooms.  
  
While Joey and Tristan rushed to the food, everyone else went to their rooms in wait.  
  
In Yami Malik's room, with the door closed, he unsealed the shadow burrier and dropped the sack.  
  
He opened the sack, revealing the two struggiling fiercely against their bonds.  
  
Yami Malik stepped on Takato, and revealed the needle at the end of his rod.  
  
"If you scream one word, the boy's eyes will be little more then a passageway for blood"  
  
He took of Rika's gag.  
  
"That goes for if you scream as well"  
  
He took off Takato's gag as well.  
  
Yami Malik then used the sharp end of his rod to cut Takato's bonds, then he pulled Rika  
  
over and cut through her bonds as well.  
  
Yami Malik held Rika close, now kneeling on Takato, crushing his chest.  
  
"Listen closely my young frieds, I was kind enough to allow you free will. Now you must be kind enough  
  
to hide in here quitely"said Yami Malik.  
  
Rika elbowed Yami Malik down, and tried to pull Takato up. However Yami Malik got up quickly, taking control of Rika's mind.  
  
He had Rika use the cut ropes and tie Takato back up. Not willing to risk hurting Rika, Takato didn't put up any kind  
  
of fight. Then Takato was regagged by Yami Malik, who then tied up Rika again and gagged her. He then stuffed Rika in the  
  
closet, while Takato was simply thrown under the bed.  
  
He then leaft, the finals ready to start. The twon thrashed as hard as they could however it seemed pointless.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Everyone was in the drawing room, everyone given numbers.  
  
The selctor had two blue eyes slots for the balls to exit out of. The process was comepletely random,  
  
and you wouldn't know who you were facing until right before the duel.  
  
"Selector, go!"  
  
The balls bounced around everywhere, most on edge except for Alice and Yami Malik.  
  
"You better not mess this up boy"said Malik.  
  
"You're all we have leaft, you had best not fail"warned Yami Bakura.  
  
Finally, the first number was selected.  
  
Roland announced it.  
  
"Number three, Yugi Moto"  
  
"I'm dueling first? I better ready myself"thought Yugi.  
  
"Yugi's opponent in this duel will be-  
  
The selector started to slow down as it's next choice was made. Finally, a number came out.  
  
"Number six, Henry Wong. Both duelists, enter the elevator. The rest of you take the shaft in the back if  
  
you wish to view the duel"  
  
Everyone else except Shadi went up to view the upcoming duel, with Henry and Yami going up the elevator.  
  
"Henry, I'm sorry but I must win this, for the sake of all"said Yami.  
  
At first Henry made no response, making Yami a little nervous. Then Henry finally looked at him.  
  
"I'm not gonna stop until Malik's dead, is that clear! He's mine!"  
  
Yami had never heared such a viscous nature in Henry's tone. Something was diffrent.  
  
Soon enough they were up on the other side of the area, everyone else on the opposite side.  
  
Both Henry and Yami stepped on, along with Roland, the plain field elevating.  
  
"Oh boy, Yugi against a kid. This won't last long"said Joey.  
  
Kaiba was down on the left hand side, behind where Roland was.  
  
He never saw Henry showing Slyther to Yami Malik, so was unaware he had it.  
  
After both of them shuffled their decks, Roland called for the match to begin.  
  
Their lifepoints were set at fourthousand, Dueldisks activated.  
  
Both of them drew their opening hands, mostly everyone curious to how Henry would fare.  
  
"Henry, you seem far more hateful then last we met. Why the change?"  
  
"Because I'm dueling for people's lives now spirit, the lives of my friends"  
  
"Rika and Takato!"gasped Yami.  
  
"That's right, Malik has them hostage, and I'm gonna crush Malik, win back Ra, and then use it to  
  
kill him"  
  
"Killing Malik is not necesary Henry, he will be dealt with but not like-  
  
"Just go! What I do is my buisness!"said Henry.  
  
Reluctantly Yami drew and the duel began.  
  
Yami Malik and Alice were the only ones who knew Henry had a good chance of victory, however weren't concerned.  
  
"I summon Gazzele, the King of Mythical Beasts!"  
  
The tow legged lion with the horn stood tall in front of Yami, it's stats showing as 1500/1200.  
  
"I now place a card face down, and end my turn"  
  
"Remember our agrement"said Yami Bakura.  
  
"You had best do as he says, I'm not fond of having to posses my sister's body, even if only to free you"said Malik.  
  
Henry drew.  
  
"I play Raigeki, wiping your field clean!"  
  
Everyone else couldn't believe what they saw, even Kaiba was surprised.  
  
"Now I summon Armor Exe!"  
  
The large Black creature was tweice Henry's size, with yellow armor and a dash of Red. It's stats showed  
  
as 2400/1400.  
  
"Then I play Quick Attack. See normaly he can't attack on the same turn he's summoned, but with Quick Attack he can,  
  
so now he can launch a direct assault!"  
  
Yami was kncoked backwards rather harshly by the blow, his lifepoints dropping down to sixteen hundred.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Rika kicked and kicked at the door with all her might however soon tired out.  
  
"It's no use, I'm trapped. I was hoping Malik would be dumb enough to throw Takato and me in here together  
  
so we could untie eachother, the guy's too smart. I don't have nearly enough energy to try kicking again, I  
  
better rest"thought Rika.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"God I miss you Bakura, you'd get me out. Maybe Malik's right, maybe myt tough girl additude was just to cover up my  
  
weakness. I am nothing but a weak little girl"she thought with a tear.  
  
Takato was thrashing against his bonds. Since RIka had tied him up, he figured he could get loose  
  
easily, however he was dead wrong. It wasn't as tight as when Malik did it, but it still wasn't breakable.  
  
He soon began to tire out as well.  
  
"Rika always was physicaly stronger then me, Malik must've known that somehow. Wait, maybe I can find another way out  
  
of this. Trapped in that closet, RIka won't be able to do much, but maybe there's something sharp I can find to free myself"  
  
thought Takato.  
  
He began sliding across the room, which proved difficult and rough on his skin.  
  
The search seemed in vain, however Takato soon spottered something gleaming in the light. He squirmed his way over,  
  
and saw it was a nail. He grabbed it and began work on his bonds. The nail was rather dull, and useless. As he  
  
continued on though, he soon got the nail through the main knot in the rope bonding his hand, and got it cut loose.  
  
He untied his legs and then ungagged himself. However there was another problem, the closet door was locked from the  
  
inside.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Yami stood himself up, Henry keeping that death glare on his face.  
  
"Allright, let's do this. I have no intention of losing"said Yami drawing.  
  
"I expected none else. Now then, at the beggining of every turn I must discard a magic card to keep  
  
my Armor Exe on the field, so I will do so"  
  
Henry discarded from his hand.  
  
"Very well then, I draw!"  
  
Yami drew his card rather quickly, holding onto his cards extra tight to ensure the winds didn't blow them away.  
  
"Allright Henry, now let's see how you like it. I play Brain Control! This magic card allows me to take control of any  
  
monster you have!"  
  
A giant brain reached it's claws out and grabbed Henry's monster.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Now I sacrafice it for Summoned Skull!"  
  
The reptilian bone creature's stats showed as 2500/1200.  
  
"Direct attack!"  
  
Henry now fell back, his lifepoints dropping to fifteen hundred.  
  
Henry however quickly stood up, angrier then ever.  
  
"He is no longer your friend"said Malik"He's your enemy, and you will slaughter him"  
  
"Enemy"said Henry with a growl.  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	13. Thirteen

Rika heared Takato slam against the closet door yet again, but still to no effect.  
  
Takato was starting to get pissed, but calmed himself down.  
  
"Listen Rika, you'll have to find a way to unlock the door yourself"  
  
"Mmmm,mm"  
  
Rika tried to tell him it was no good but she couldn't even do that. It was ptich Black  
  
inside the closet, there was no room to move, and she couldn't get her hands free.  
  
She tried slipping them through over and over but they were too tight.  
  
Takato realized there was one way for Rika to free herself. He took his shoe off for a second and broke the window,  
  
glass shattering everywhere. Takato took one of the pieces and slid it under.  
  
"I slid a piece of glass under the door, reach for it and use it to cut the ropes"  
  
Rika's fingers itched around, and found the piece of glass in no time. The glass cut her finger tips, though her scream  
  
was muffled by the gag. At first it proved hard to cut through with her hands bound so tightly together, however the glass  
  
soon started to cut through until she eventualy was able to cut through the knot. She untied her ankles and then ungagged  
  
herself. She stood herself up and saw the silver door knot gleaming briefly. She unlocked the door and opened.  
  
"Allright, you did it"said Takato.  
  
"Thanks Takato, though I'd perfer to have saved myself"said Rika.  
  
"No time for that now, we have to get out of here"  
  
Takato went over to open the door, however it was locked. He began pounding on the door and yelling  
  
for attention, but the rest of the ship seemed silent.  
  
"They must all be up there dueling, we're trapped here"said Rika.  
  
"Not good, that means we have to wait for Malik to come back. I don't think he'll settle for just tying us up  
  
again"panicked Takato.  
  
"Calm down, we have time to think of a plan"said Rika.  
  
"Yeah, that's true"said Takato.  
  
"I just hope the duel above lasts a lot longer"thought Rika.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
The score stood at Henry with fifteen hundred lifepoints while Yami stood at sixteen hundred.  
  
Yami had a Summoned Skull while Henry had no cards out in play.  
  
The ones who were cold held back the urge to say so, not that Kaiba would care, but they wanted to stay and watch  
  
the duel.  
  
"Watch closely servant, because you'll have to defeat one of those two, or possibly Kaiba"warned Yami Malik telepathicly.  
  
Alice nodded, unoticed by anyone.  
  
Henry drew his next card, not all too nervous.  
  
Henry growled, he had nothing in his hand all too worthwhile it seemed.  
  
"I place a monster in defence mode, and end my turn"  
  
Yami drew, and snickered.  
  
"Now I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior!"  
  
The silver magnet like creature with a sword for an arm appeared on the field.  
  
It's stats showed as 14/1700  
  
"Summoned Skull, destroy his defence card!"  
  
Mechanical Chaser was revealed quickly before being destroyed.  
  
"Now Alpha, direct attack!"  
  
Henry fell back down, his lifepoints now standing at one hundred.  
  
"Looks like it's over, that was quick"said Joey.  
  
Henry drew, and snickered.  
  
"Huh?"gasped Yami.  
  
"Now I play Dark Magic Curtain. Giving half my lifepoints, I can summon any high level  
  
monster I wish, so now I summon my Egyptian God Card!"  
  
"AW!"  
  
"Arrise, Slyther the Sky Dragon!"  
  
"What!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"Very good, the pharoah is finished"said Malik.  
  
"Now we just need to crush Malik"said Yami Bakura.  
  
The giant Red dragon wrapped it's scaly body all around Kaiba craft, yet was still able to rise high above everyone.  
  
Everyone gaped at the size of the creature, as it gave off a roar like no other.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"gasped Takato falling backwards.  
  
"What is it goggle head?"asked Rika looking for a weapon.  
  
"L,L,Look at that!"  
  
Rika turned her head around and gasped at the sight of the Egyptian God monster's body  
  
trapping them in.  
  
"That's the God card Malik used against me in our battle, that means Malik must be dueling"thought Rika.  
  
Takato squirmed backwards all the way across the room and against the wall.  
  
"That thing's enourmous, what is it?"thought Takato.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Yami couldn't believe his eyes, either could Kaiba.  
  
"This makes no sense, where did the kid get Slyther from?"thought Kaiba.  
  
"First I place this card face down, now then, the number of cards in my hand detirmine  
  
Slyther's attack points, making it's attack and defense power two thousand. Now destroy his  
  
Magnet Warrior!"  
  
Yami covered himself from the blast, his lifepoints dropping to one thousand, while Henry's was at fifty.  
  
Henry nodded, signaling the turn to Yami, who drew.  
  
"I must win this Henry, and that's what I'll do. Summoned Skull, attack!"  
  
Henry snickered.  
  
"Activate Jar of Greed. This let's me draw a card, making Slyther's power three thousand!"  
  
Summoned Skul''s attack fizzled out, and it recieved a blast from Slyther in it's place. Yami covered  
  
himself again, his lifepoints dropping to five hundred.  
  
"My turn isn't over yet, I summon Big SHield Gardna"  
  
The overly muscular sub human hid behind an enourmous shield, with it's stats as 100/2600.  
  
"Activate second mouth! This will blast two thousand points from your monster's mode, if your  
  
monster's points are lower then two thousand, it's wiped out"  
  
Fourtanately Big Shield Gardna's defence was high enough to withstand the attck.  
  
"Now I place a card face down, and end my turn"  
  
Henry drew.  
  
"Now my monster's attack is four thousand. Slyther, attack!"  
  
Big Shield Gardna was destroyed. Yami drew.  
  
"Allright Henry, this duel ends"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Activate trap card, Soul Line. This forces you to discard the number of cards in your hand equal   
  
to the number of turns it's been on the field. So you discard two cards, making SLyther's power two thousand.  
  
Then I play Monster Reborn, bring back my Summoned Skull! Now attack!"  
  
Henry's lifepoints were wiped out quickly.  
  
Henry fell to his knees from the attack, Roland announcing Yugi as the winner.  
  
"You failed!"growled Malik and Yami Bakura in usion.  
  
Yami walked over, making Henry lift his head up.  
  
"I promise you Henry, I will get your friends back once I defeat Malik. Now, I need Slyther"  
  
Henry handed it over to him, got up and walked away.  
  
After a brief reunion with the others, everyone was brought down to find out the next duel.  
  
"So now Yugi has an egyptian god card, which means when I beat him, I'll regain my rank and  
  
get an Egyptian God card"thought Kaiba.  
  
The selector went off, pairing the next two duelists. The first number came out, number five.  
  
"Number five, Alice!"  
  
Alice smiled, now an opprotunity to prove herself to her master.  
  
The selector went again, and this time number two came out.  
  
"Number two, Joey Wheeler!"  
  
"Sweet! Time to rock"said Joey.  
  
"Go get'er Joey"said Serenity.  
  
Yami Malik contacted Alice telepathicly.  
  
"Allright mindslave, Joey WHeeler's a nobody. So if he proves too difficult for you,  
  
then don't even imagine your chances against Yugi or Kaiba"  
  
"Joey's mine"  
  
Alice walked into the elevator, as did Joey, while the others took the lift.  
  
Kaiba seemed rather amused.  
  
"One of the world's most thrird rate duelist against my "biggest fan" This should be  
  
entertaining"thought Kaiba.  
  
Alice and Joey shuffled one another's decks, and went to their dueling positions.  
  
"Good luck, I don't plan on going easy on yas"  
  
Alice shrugged.  
  
"Oh well, I guess I'll manage"said Alice.  
  
Roland announced the start of the match, and both of them activated their dueldisks.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Rika couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
  
"Takato, what the hell are you doing"said Rika as Takato opened the window.  
  
"I'm gonna try climbing out of here and make it to the outside of the blimp  
  
so I can unlock the door"said Takato.  
  
Rika pulled him back and slammed the window shut.  
  
"Don't be stupid Takato, you'd never make it"  
  
"THen what do we do"said Takato.  
  
"We'll think of something, but trying to climb around the blimp is suicide"said Rika.  
  
Suddenly, a light was shining from the ground, and someone was coming out from it.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Both duelists drew thei opening hands, their lifepoints both set at a full four thousand.  
  
"Ladies first"said Joey with that happy go lucky smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh boy, his ego's showing"said tea hand over her face.  
  
Alice drew.  
  
"I'll start with King Tiger Whangu"  
  
On the field appeared a silverish white Black striped lion with some rather weak armor on it's back.  
  
It's stats showed as 1700/1000  
  
"Kings have no use for the weak, as does this monster. So that means weaklings are excluded from the duel.  
  
You can not play any monsters with an attack of fourteen hundred or lower"said Alice, her toen becoming  
  
serious.  
  
"Whoa, careful Joey, she means buisness"said Tea.  
  
"Don't underestimate her Joey"said Tristan.  
  
"Now I place one card face down. I end turn"  
  
Joey drew, and that smirk appeared on his face.  
  
Alice's expression didn't change.  
  
"Oh boy, he better watch it"thought Yugi.  
  
"Your king's about to be abdicated. I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!"  
  
An almost human like metalic monster appeared, with one arm as a shield, the other as a sword.  
  
It's stats showed as 1800/1600.  
  
"Attack King Tiger Wahngu"  
  
Alice swung her arm over the field, a trap card activating.  
  
"Go Shadow Spell! It will ensnare your monster, lowering it's attack power by seven hundred points"  
  
Gearfried was now bound in chains, it's attack dropping to eleven hundred.  
  
Joey signaled the end of his turn, Alice drawing.  
  
"Now I summon Saphire Dragon!"  
  
A large crystal shaped dragon appeared, it's stas showing as 1900/1000.  
  
"King Tigeer Wahngu, attack his monster!"  
  
The tiget just tore right through the Iron Knight, lowering Joey's lifepoints to thirty four hundred.  
  
"Now I attack with Satphire Dragon!"  
  
Joey fell backwards from the blast, his lifepoints dropping to Fifteen Hundred.  
  
"Now I place three cards face down, and end my turn"  
  
Yami Malik was pleased, giving a nod towards Alice when she looked at him.  
  
"She really is something"thought Joey.  
  
"I don't know, she's not as carefree as she's letting on, I can sense something from her, something dark.  
  
She's more dangerous then we expected, Joey could be in over his head"thought Yugi.  
  
"Go ahead my mindslave!"said Yami Malik telepathicly"Finish off Joey so we can move onto the real fight"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	14. Fourteen

Rika and Henry gaped as Shadi arrose from the floor. His face held a very solemn expression, he meant business.  
  
"How do you do that?"asked Takato.  
  
Shadi gave no awnser.  
  
After a moment of uncomfortable silence, he finally spoke.  
  
"Come with me, you will be needed. The final battle shall approach soon, and you'll be needed  
  
when it does"  
  
"Us?"asked Takato.  
  
Without an awnser, a white hole appeared in front of Shadi. He turned his glance back to the two  
  
bewildered tamers.  
  
"Come, there is no time to waste"  
  
Shadi leant his hand out. Takato grabbed it before Rika could protest. She reluctantly grabbed as well.  
  
In an instant too quick to experience, they were in somekind of wasteland. There was a blazing fire, dozens  
  
of dead bodies, and the three Egyptian God monsters.  
  
Obelisk was a large Blue creature, with a head shaped like a crown, Red eyes and massive muscles.  
  
"Whoa, what is all this!"gasped Takato.  
  
"That's Ra, and there's that Slyther, but, what are they doing here?"  
  
"What you see is an image of the past, of when the Egyptian God monsters were real. This is but a small portion  
  
of their devestation upon the earth"  
  
Rika kneeled down, catching a glimpse of something. It was a small boy, he seemed to be alive, barely.  
  
Rika tried to feel for a pulse, but her hand went right through.  
  
"This is but a memory young ones, we can't do anything but witness. These Gods are the most powerful beings ever to  
  
step foot into existence. Now that they have been made into cards, their spirits are reborn"  
  
"Why are you showing us all this?"asked Takato.  
  
"You will find out soon. Your skills are needed"  
  
"What-  
  
However, in a flash, Takato and Rika were back, this time in Henry's room.  
  
"What was that all about?"asked Takato.  
  
"He must've been talking about our skills as tamers. How did he know? What good does it do us,  
  
we can't tame these cards, we don't even have them"said Rika.  
  
"I don't think even the Digimon could beat something this powerful"said Takato.  
  
"There must be a way, there's no way we'll beat the Egyptian GOds without our Digimon"said Rika.  
  
"So, any suggestions on what we should do?"asked Takato.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Joey was not in a promising position. His lifepoints stood at fifteen hundred with no cards  
  
on the field, while Alice had two monsters out, Satphire Dragon and King Tiger Wahngu.  
  
Joey drew his next card, not all too confident like before.  
  
"Alice has Joey like a dog on a leash, I knew this wouldn't last long"thought Yami Malik.  
  
Joey was quite discouraged with his hand.  
  
"The only low level monster I got is Swordsman of landstar. Oh well, he'll have to do"thought Joey.  
  
"I play Swordsman of Landstar-  
  
The creature had a fat pink face, with velvet colored armor. It's stats showed as 500/1200. However upon arrival, it  
  
was immidiately destroyed.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Kings have no place for the weak, I told you. You can't play a monster with fourteen hundred attack points or less"  
  
"Looks like Wheeler's out of luck"thought Kaiba with a smirk.  
  
"You better watch yourself up there"said Tea.  
  
"She's right, Joey won't have any monsters to defend him"thought Yugi.  
  
"I set a card face down, and end my turn"  
  
Alice was unphazed, and drew her card with no change in expression.  
  
"I set one card face down and end my turn"  
  
Yami Malik seemed discouraged, however kept it to himself.  
  
"Why didn't she attack? She must be afraid of my face down card"thought Joey.  
  
Joey drew with a trembiling hand.  
  
"Phew, his attacks points are just high enough"thought Joey.  
  
"I summon Alligator's Sword, in attack mode!"  
  
The gator stood on two legs in Black armor, with a large sword. It's stats showed  
  
as 1500/1200.  
  
"Your turn"  
  
Alice drew.  
  
"Now I play a magic card, the devestating Hinotama"  
  
A large colony of Yellow meteors came down on Joey, causing him to cry out in pain  
  
from the scream.  
  
"This card does away with five hundred lifepoints"  
  
Joey's lifepoints dropped to one thousand.  
  
"You allright up there man?"asked Tristan.  
  
"I've seen better days"said now hurting.  
  
"Joey!"  
  
Alice remained expressionless.  
  
"The boy's even weaker then I thought, Alice allready has her spot in the second round claimed"thought  
  
Yami Malik.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Again, it did no good. The door didn't even have a dent from all the ramming the duo did.  
  
"I can't do anymore"said Takato.  
  
"That makes both of us"said Rika.  
  
They slumped down, bruised and exhausted.  
  
"We've been through a lot tonight, let's just sleep"said Takato tiredly.  
  
"We can't do much more"said Rika.  
  
"Here Rika, you take the bed"said Takato.  
  
"Takato, no"said Rika.  
  
"Henry won't mind"said Takato.  
  
"But, you're the one who got me free, you take it"said Rika.  
  
"But-  
  
"Take it or I'll kick your ass all over the room until you do"threatened Rika.  
  
"Okay, fine"said Takato.  
  
Takato knew Rika could take him, especialy sinc eboth were equaly tired. Besides, Takato  
  
would never hit a girl.  
  
Rika made herself comfy on the floor, Takato doing the same on the bed.  
  
"Oh Guilmon, I need you now more then ever"thought Takato.  
  
"This makes us even now Takato, so don't expect this to happen again"thought Rika  
  
bitterly.  
  
Both of them fell quickly into slumber.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Alice decided to attack, willing to take her chances.  
  
"King Tiger Wahngu, attack!"  
  
"Activate Magic Arm Shield!"  
  
A weird little device with arms grabbed Saphire Dragon, with King Tiget Wahngu intercepting and  
  
being destroyed. This lowered Alice's lifepoints to Thrity Eight Hundred.  
  
"Allright, then I'll simply have Satphire Dragon attack!"  
  
Joey's monster was blasted, with his lifepoints lowering down to six hundred.  
  
"Then I activate Spiral Wave!"  
  
A wave of energy hit Joey hard, almost knocking him down.  
  
"This forces you to suffer the damage I did"  
  
Joey's lifepoints now lowered to four hundred.  
  
"I end turn"  
  
"JOEY!"gasped Yugi.  
  
"Aw man, he's almost gone"said Tristan.  
  
"Good girl Alice, finish him off next turn"said Yami Malik telepathicly.  
  
Alice merely gave a small nod towards him, nobody noticed.  
  
"This is it I guess. This is where old Joey Wheeler bites off more then he can chew.  
  
Oh well, I'll give it one last go and hope for the best"thought Joey.  
  
Joey drew, his eyes widening at the sight he saw.  
  
A grin spread across his face, Alice remained expressionless.  
  
"First I play Monster Reborn to revive Aliigator's Sword"  
  
From out of the card came the armored gator, posed for battle.  
  
"Then I sacrafice it to summon this, my Jinzo!"  
  
While the others cheered from the sidelines, Yami Malik was slightly upset, however Alice kept  
  
that emotionless exspression, not very impressed.  
  
"With Jinzo out, trap cards are out of the game, because he'll destroy them all!"  
  
The humanod creature's skin was so thin, you could see it's veins from everywhere. He was loaded  
  
down with Black armor, two goggle like eyes, and spikes around his wrists. It's stats showed as 2400/1500.  
  
"Jinzo, attack King Tiger Wahngu!"  
  
Jinzo put it's arms out, from it came a wave of energy, shattering King Tiger Wahngu. Alice remained unphazed  
  
as her lifepoints dropped to thrity one hundred.  
  
"Desperate. It dosen't cover up your poor dueling tactics well"said Alice in an emotionless voice.  
  
"Say what!"said Joey.  
  
Alice drew.  
  
"Now I play the magic card Rush Recklessly. For one turn it raises my Satphire dragon's  
  
power by seven hundred points"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Attack Jinzo!"  
  
Jinzo was shattered with a ferouscious blast, Joey growling as his lifepoints dropped to two hundred.  
  
"Odd, Alice has done a comeplete three sixty on her personality, could she have decieved me?"thought Kaiba.  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"Before I make my next move, there's something I need to know. What are you really like? I don't  
  
buy your whole fangirl routine, not after how serious you've been since the duel started, so tell  
  
me your true intentions"  
  
However, Alice did not care to tell them such things.  
  
"Make your move"said Alice.  
  
"I place two cards face down and summon Axe Raider in attack mode"  
  
The warrior was covered in Gold and Red armor, wielding an ax that matched it's armor.  
  
It's stats showed as 1700/1150.  
  
"Why won't you tell us anything? Did you have a bad childhood or something?"asked Joey.  
  
That comment shook ALice pretty badly. The memory of Dobermon's sacrafice flashed through her mind,  
  
then the memory of her running away from home.  
  
The another one from when she met Takato, Henry, and Rika. Her body began trembiling, Yami Malik's hold  
  
began to loosen.  
  
"What's going on?"thought Yami Malik.  
  
She trembled greatly as she drew her next card.  
  
"You allright? I'm sorry if I said something offensive"said Joey.  
  
The card she drew was Ookazi, which could deal eight hundred points of damage to Joey and win  
  
her the match. However she felt too shaken up to think straight, she was losing focus. Where was she?  
  
"Attack!"  
  
Satphire Dragon launched it's attack, as Alice fell to her knees, the spell wearing off.  
  
"What's going on? Why should Joey's words effect her if that of her former friend didn't? I knew it,  
  
I should've controlled her directly for this tournament. Oh well"thought Yami Malik.  
  
"Activate Graceful Dice and Skull dice!"  
  
A little Angel and a little devil popped out, the angel with a green die, the devil with a red die.  
  
"Graceful dice will raise my monster's attack depending on the roll of the number, while Skull Dice  
  
will decrease your monster's strength depending on the roll of the number"  
  
Graceful Dice and Skull dice landed on three. Alice's lifepoints were wiped out, and the spell broke comepletely.  
  
Joey was about to celebrate, however noticed Alice crying.  
  
"Whoa, what's wrong!"gasped Joey running over.  
  
"She was acting weird towards the end of the duel too"said Tea.  
  
Joey kneeled down beside her.  
  
"What's wrong?"asked Joey.  
  
"Where am I? WHo are you people?"said Alice sobbing and looking around.  
  
"What?"asked Joey.  
  
Yami Malik walked up, climbing onto the plane field.  
  
"What are you doing Malik!"demanded Yugi.  
  
Roland was too scared to tell him to get off, besides the duel was over.  
  
"You failed my mindslave, for that you will suffer severely"  
  
Yami Malik hoisted his rod at Alice. Alice soon saw herself tied onto a cross, with dozens of spirits  
  
scattering around.  
  
Alice was naked, and soon she found the spirits throwing needles through her body, molesting her,  
  
and such things.  
  
Of course this was all happening in her mind, and on the outside, she was screaming like Hell.  
  
"What did you do to her Malik!"said Joey.  
  
"She was my slave, she failed. So she payed the consequences"  
  
"You scumbag. It's go time, put'em up"said Joey raising his fist.  
  
Yami Malik walked away alughing, the plain field lowered down.  
  
"The winner of this duel is Joey Wheeler!"  
  
The othera ran up to check on Alice, who was crying, thrashing and screaming.  
  
"She needs help, we need to get her to a hospital Kaiba"said Yugi.  
  
Kaiba of course remained on the other side.  
  
"Forget it Yugi, we aren't stopping. Bring her to her room, a medical team will be there for her"  
  
Joey had won, however it did not feel like a victory.  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	15. Fifteen

Deep in the core of Kaiba corp's main computers, Duel Monsters data seemed to all be going into  
  
one Black core, which seemed to just be forming. The data was from all of the Duel Monsters played   
  
so far, including Slyther the Sky Dragon.  
  
"Not bad, but I need much more, especialy the two remaining Egyptian God monsters, then I can form  
  
a body and come to the real world, with no other Digimon to cause an annoyance. I'll use this world to create  
  
one of my own, where I am imune to pain and suffering while it consumes the lives of all else. Those tamers  
  
have lost their Digimon, so I will easily kill them"  
  
All the data from the other duels had gone inside him.  
  
"Should I kill them? Perhaps I should keep them alive, to use as amusement. Afterall, now that  
  
Henry no longer posseses the Winged Dragon of Ra, he is no threat. Even the Pharoah will lose his seat of power he  
  
sits so comfortably on. A new era has begun"  
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Rika and Takato awoke as the door opened, Henry stepping inside.  
  
Henry rubbed his eyes at first because he was sure he was seeing things.  
  
"Rika, Takato, how did you get here?"asked Henry.  
  
"Well, it's sort of a long story"said Takato.  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
All the other duelists were at the drawing room, except for yami Malik. The selector's balls  
  
were going all over the place, everyone in anticipation.  
  
"Please let my opponent be one with an egyptian God card"thought Kaiba.  
  
All the while, Yami Malik was coming ever closer to his room.  
  
The first number came out, Mai's number.  
  
"Mai Valentine"announced Roland.  
  
"Allright! Looks like you're up Mai!"  
  
Mai however was allready walking towards the elevator.  
  
"Where are you going Mai, don't you want to see your opponent first?"asked Tea.  
  
"Makes no diffrence to me. As for you two, see you at the finals"said Mai.  
  
"We'll be there cheering for ya"said Joey.  
  
Mai shrugged.  
  
"If you want to, I would suggest you take this time to prepare yourselves and rest"said Mai.  
  
"I'm not gonna your duel for anything"said Joey.  
  
"I'll come too"said Yugi.  
  
Yami Malik was just outside his door.  
  
"Now then children, let's be ready for the Pharoah when the time comes. It seems a little quiet,  
  
if you children aren't in there as I leaft you, I'll see to it you pay with your mind"  
  
However, his name was announced, the announcement all over the ship. Yami Malik merely shrugged.  
  
"I'll be back"he said before leaving.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Everyone was waiting on board for Yami Malik to show up, Mai all ready to duel.  
  
They didn't have to wait very long, the door opening to reveal him soon enough, with a huge grin across  
  
his face.  
  
Just the sight of him made Joey sick.  
  
Yami Malik stepped onto the plain field, then it was soon elevated.  
  
Yami Malik shuffled his deck(Mai having done so earlier) and activated their Dueldisks.  
  
Yami Malik took out his millenium rod immidiately, making Yugi and Joey on edge.  
  
"Now then, I duel a very special way, I never duel under normal circumstances, I  
  
need something special. Plus, I need to ensure my opponent feels pain, so we're going  
  
to have a shadow game, or better known as Yami no game"  
  
"A what!"gasped Mai.  
  
A thick purple fog surrounded the entire blimp, creeping almost everyone except Yami Malik  
  
and Kaiba out.  
  
"What is this"said Mai.  
  
"You'll see soon enough, unless you'd perfer to forefit the match"  
  
"Wishful thinking"said Mai.  
  
Yami Malik laughed out loud at the thought of being scared of Mai.  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Alice was not doing too well. She was strapped down to the bed, as she continued to thrash and scream.  
  
One of the doctors got a needle out and injected Alice, who in her mind was escaping.   
  
"NO, PLEASE! NO!"  
  
She weakened however. Her body stopped thrashing and fell into a deep sleep. In her mind, she couldn't  
  
move and was recaptured by the vile demons that haunted her.  
  
They dragged her back to the cross and stood her up on it, bonds automaticly coming out and binding her wrists  
  
and ankles once again, this time twice as tight. Even when she got her strength back, the bonds  
  
would be far too strong, she was at their mercy.  
  
The bonds became tighter by the second as the spirits merely laughed at her.  
  
Takato, Henry and Rika appeared in front of her.  
  
Alice felt too weak to say anything, however was able to smile. This didn't last too long,  
  
as thre three themselves turned into ugly demon like spirits, and the bonds were getting  
  
even tighter.  
  
She thought they would tear through her, however soon got no tighter. No way in Hell was she breaking through  
  
these.  
  
She didn't seem at all surpised they turned against her, she never had any friends, except Dobermon. Well,  
  
used to be. He appeared to her earlier, and turned into a demon spirit as well, crushing her will comepletely.  
  
The newest spirits swirled around her like killer bees ready to strike.  
  
One of them slashed right through her. She screamed in pain, blood falling out of her mouth.  
  
Her head, in reality, had turned over, with blood coming from her mouth.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
Suzy was led through a long narrow tunnel, with no turns or anything, just a straight path into the light.  
  
The spirit followed her, who kept assuring this was the exit.  
  
Suzy was becoming exhausted however the spirit would force her to keep going.  
  
Whenever she fell from tiredness, she was whipped nastily by somekind of vine. Without choice,  
  
she kept on going.  
  
The exit didn't seem any closer then before, which Suzy only now began to notice. She tried to tell  
  
herself otherwise but soon found she couldn't decieve herself.  
  
From the light ahead came a person.  
  
Suzy stopped, as did the spirit.  
  
"Who's there? Is that ou Henwy?"  
  
The figure stepped out, his furious expression changing to a curious one.  
  
"What's this? What kind of weakling would send a child to the Shadwo realm?"he asked.  
  
Suzy knew obviously it wasn't Henry, but that didn't eliminate the hope this being could help her.  
  
"How do I get out of here? Can you help me, pretty pleeze with a sugor on top?"asked Suzy.  
  
"Don't count on it"he said walking by angrily.  
  
Suzy noticed the ring around the figure's neck glowing. She was even tempted to poke the eye on it.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Takato, with some help from Rika, explained everything that happened to them.  
  
"Since you guys are safe, I've accomplished what I came for"said Henry.  
  
"What about Ra henry? You need to get it back, in Malik's hands it's as lethal  
  
as an evil Digimon"said Takato.  
  
"I can't, I allready lost to Yugi. He's the only one who can get Ra back"said Henry.  
  
"We can't just do nothing. Malik's gonna come back for us, like it or not we're all in this"said Rika.  
  
Henry sighed.  
  
"We can't do anything without our Digimon, that millenium rod puts us at his mercy, he'll come to recapture  
  
us all"said Takato.  
  
"There must be a way to get the Digimon here. We may not have our Digivices, but there should be a computer  
  
on board this aircraft, maybe we can use it to open a agte. Kaibacorp is known for being one of the most  
  
technicaly advanced corporations in all of Japan, so we can use it's computers to open a gate"said Henry.  
  
"Without our Digivices what can we do to open it?"asked Rika.  
  
"We'll find a way. C'mon, this is our only shot. I heared Malik's dueling so we have time. Let's go!"  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The duel began, each starting with Four thousand lifepoints and drawing their hands.  
  
"Ladies first my dear"said Yami Malik.  
  
Mai drew.  
  
"I summon Amazon Fighter!"  
  
An amazon with a light Brown skirt and Red bra appeared on the field, with gloves  
  
and combat boots. It's stats showed as 1500/1300.  
  
"Now I'll set two cards face down. I end turn"  
  
Yami Malik drew with a gigle.  
  
"Now comes Pot of Greed, a magic card allowing me to draw two cards from my deck"  
  
Unlike most cards, he didn't have to put this one on the DuelDisk to use it. He drew his next  
  
two cards.  
  
"This is your last chance to forefit"  
  
"Maybe you should take that chance, only someone desperate would resort to that"  
  
Yami Malik chuckled again.  
  
"It's your suffering, and I will be more then happy to give it"  
  
"Watch it Mai"warned Yugi.  
  
"Don't but in Yugi, I can handle this, trust me"  
  
Yami Malik shrugged.  
  
"I summon Labravo, then I set two cards face down and end my turn"  
  
The mechanical drilling machine had stats of 1600/1200.  
  
"No attack?"asked Joey.  
  
Mai drew.  
  
"I summon Cyber Harpier"  
  
The Golden armored harpier had long Red hair, and it's stats showed as 1800/1300.  
  
"Activate Trap card, Nightmare Wheel!"  
  
The Cyber Harpie was shackled onto a wheel, it's arms and legs strapped.  
  
"Your monster can't move, and when your turn begins you lose five hundred lifepoints"  
  
"Allright, I end turn"  
  
Yami Malik drew.  
  
"This whack job's good"said Joey.  
  
"I sacrafice Labravo to summon Rochiet devil"  
  
A Blue humanoid creature appeared, with stats of 1500/1300.  
  
"Now for it's special effect, it's attack raising by seven hundred every turn. Now  
  
attack her Amazon!"  
  
"Activaet Amazon-  
  
"activate trap card, Magic Jammer. Discarding from my hand, your magic card is rendered useless"  
  
From the circle, came a beam destroying the trap card, with Cyber Harpier slashed through quickly.  
  
Mai's lifepoints dropped to Thirty six hundred, and she groaned with pain, falling to a knee.  
  
"MAI!"gasped Joey and Yugi.  
  
"This is the result of our special game. Whenever you lose lifepoints, you suffer the damage phisicaly. So now  
  
I end turn, and now Nightmare Wheel, take a spin of her lifepoints!"  
  
The Wheel spun around full, and Mai's lifepoints dropped to Thirty one hundred, causing her to hold her  
  
gut in pain, falling to her arm and knees. She felt as though something was tearing through.  
  
"Enjoy this minor pain for now, because it's going to get much worse"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	16. Sixteen

Mai's lifepoints stood at thrity one hundred while Malik's stood at an untouched four thousand. Malik had Reliquent Devil  
  
while Mai had Cyber Harpier, who was trapped in Nightmare Wheel.  
  
"Malik, just duel like you normaly do damn it"said Joey.  
  
"This is how I normaly duel, this is how the game was orignaly intended. So don't take it personaly Mai, it's  
  
just my conduct"said Yami Malik.  
  
Mai forced herself to stand up, feeling sick to her stomach.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Henry and the others were having no luck figuring out the main computers.  
  
"I knew this wouldn't work"said Rika.  
  
"Terriermon!"called Henry.  
  
"This isn't working Henry"said Takato.  
  
Henry slammed his fists down on the keyboards.  
  
"Damn it, we need the Digimon. That Yami Malik can't be beaten otherwise, not with the Winged Dragon  
  
of Ra. It'll destroy Yugi, he can't beat that thing"said Henry.  
  
"Would our Digimon even have a chance against that thing?"asked Takato.  
  
Henry nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it's possible, with our combined powers we can crush that dragon. This computer is the only one  
  
strong enough to reach to the Digital world now, I can sense it, like a wolf looking for it's meal.  
  
On this ship lies the key to finding our Digimon"said Henry.  
  
In the computer's mainframe, the being was now a Black ball with extremely short legs and arms.  
  
"Not bad, if those Egytian God cards are played some more, I'll reabsorb their data and the take form.  
  
Azulongmon denighed me my existence, I will kill him for that"  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Mai drew her next card with a trembiling hand.  
  
She felt ready to collapse but stood her ground.  
  
"I play Amazon Chain Master in defence mode, then one card face down. Your turn"  
  
The Chain master was very muscular, wearing nothing but a one piece bathing suit, a gold chain  
  
wrapped around her body and combat boots. Her stats showed as 1500/1300.  
  
Yami Malik drew with a snicker.  
  
"Now I play Premature Burial, allowing me to revive a monster at the cost of eight hundred lifepoints"  
  
He held his chest as his lifepoints dropped to thrity two hundred, feeling as though something would come  
  
out of his chest.  
  
Labravo came back out, good as new. Yami Malik snickered.  
  
"A little pain every now and then is good for the soul it makes it stronger. Of course, suffering in a Black Hell  
  
is another matter, which is what will happen if you lose"  
  
"What!"gasped Mai.  
  
"No way, what's he talking about!"gasped Joey.  
  
"NO!"gasped Yugi.  
  
"The Shadow Realm, where else? Now then, on with the duel. Next I play Bewogian in defence mode"  
  
The monster was like a parasite almost, it's tentacles ready to strike. It's stats showed as 700/1000.  
  
"Every time ytour turn ends, you lose three hundred lifepoints, in addition to the five hundred you lose  
  
at the start from Nightmare Wheel. So you'll lose eight hundred lifepoints every turn, so you're in for much pain.  
  
Now then, my Devil gains another seven hundred attack points, raising it to twenty nine hundred. Now I have it attack  
  
your monster!"  
  
Amazon Chainmaster was gone.  
  
"Now you activated it's effect, allowing me to take any card from your deck"  
  
"Sorry, I activate Effectless. This trap card lasts for one turn, however it prevents any of your monsters  
  
to use special effects, so your chainmaster is rendered useless"  
  
Mai growled.  
  
"Aw man"said Joey.  
  
"Mai, if you lose, she has no idea what she's in"thought Yugi.  
  
The puzzle shook around some, and Yami Yugi came out.  
  
"Malik, end this game"  
  
"HA! Never"said Yami Malik.  
  
"I, can handle this Yugi"said Mai weakly, drawing.  
  
Labravo attack!"  
  
Mai fell back, her lifepoints going down to fifteen hundred.  
  
She felt almost too sick to live, however stood up anyway.  
  
"Now Nightmare Wheel, go for another spin!"  
  
Mai fell to a knee again as Nightmare Wheel spun around, Cyber Harpier on it, Mai's lifepoints dropping to  
  
one thousand.  
  
"Stop this!"said Yami.  
  
However he was ignored.  
  
Mai drew.  
  
"I place Harpier Lady in defence mode, then I play Elegant Egotist, to multiply them into three.  
  
Your turn"  
  
Yami Malik drew, and laughed.  
  
"Now little Mai, your suffering ends, at least in the duel. I sacrafice my three monsters to summon my ultimate  
  
monster, the Winged Dragon of Ra!"  
  
Mai gasped as a light beamed up from the ground and shot into the sky, illuminating over all.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
The being snickered.  
  
"The Winged Dragon's being summoned, my power's growing"  
  
The being began to expand in size.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
From the beam of light came the Winged Dragon of Ra, with an ATK of 4200.  
  
"Now, comes his Invincible Phoneix form. I have to give up one thousand lifepoints to use this,  
  
in exchange it automaticly destroys every monster on the field"  
  
Yami Malik almost fell to a knee as his lifepoints dropped to twenty two hundred.  
  
Mai's field was wiped clean, Mai barely able to stand from the force of the blow.  
  
"Unreal!"  
  
"So this is the power of Ra, incredible"thought Kaiba.  
  
"Now Ra can attack you directly, ending the match!"  
  
The blast engulfed Mai, blinding nearly everyone.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
The being's body formed, about seven to eight feet, with much longer arms and legs, however no face.  
  
"This is perfect. If I wait until the finals are over, my power will be near infinite. Azulongmon, I'll never  
  
forgive you. Tamers, I will kill you if it need be, duelists, keep playing your games and increasing my power"  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Mai fell face first on the ground, her lifepoints comepletely gone.  
  
Yami Malik pointed his rod at her, however before he did anything he saw how much damage he had truly done  
  
to her.  
  
"Good enough, I'll save the real punishment for Kaiba and the Pharoah"thought Yami Malik walking away.  
  
Joey was held back from attacking Yami Malik as Mai was taken into a medical facility.  
  
He was psychotic, he may have very well killed Joey on the spot.  
  
While the rest were downstairs, Kaiba was waiting for Shadi, who soon came up.  
  
"I hope you're ready, let's get this duel over with"said Kaiba.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
The trio eventualy gave up and were heading back into Henry's room. They stopped dead when they saw Yami Malik,  
  
rod in hand.  
  
"Well I'm impressed, you two managed to free yourselves"said Yami Malik in an amused tone.  
  
"Leave them alone Malik!"said Henry.  
  
"Oh don't feel leaft out Henry, you're coming along for the ride. If not-  
  
Yami Malik pointed the Rod at Henry. Henry felt something coming to him, something pushing in his mind.  
  
He began to lose focus, everything swirling into a blob, memories fading. Henry tried to fight back however  
  
his mind was becoming numb.  
  
He screamed, mentaly and physicaly, holding his head.  
  
Yami Malik was impreessed with his resistance however felt minor struggle. Henry would soon fall prey.  
  
"Enough!"  
  
Yami stepped out, and Yami Malik released his hold, no longer bothered with the boy. Henry collapsed face first.  
  
"Henry!"gasped Rika and Takato kneeling down towards Henry.  
  
"I know you have something to do with those two being here"said Yami.  
  
"Well I figured you would find out. Yes, it was supposed to be a suprise for when we duled"said Yami Malik.  
  
"Why? Why must you involve everyone else in your sick games, this is between us"said Yami.  
  
"What fun would it be just to torture you pharoah? When we do duel, there will be more then your life at stake.  
  
Those children, will also suffer the consequences"  
  
Yami Malik walked away, Yami turning towards the three.  
  
"Are you allright?"asked Yami.  
  
"Yeah, Henry just needs rest"said Takato.  
  
"Let's get him to his room. You must all promise to stay in this ship come the second round. If you follow us,  
  
Malik-  
  
"We get the point"said Rika.  
  
"We'll stay"said Takato.  
  
"Good"  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"You're through! Now I sacrafice three monsters to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!"  
  
Obelisk was gigantic, Blue with the buffest muscles seen in awhile. His eyes were red, his  
  
stats showing at 4000/4000.  
  
"Now I offer my two monsters to activate Obelisk's special effect, so it can directly attack you!"  
  
Shadi's lifepoints were wiped out.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
The being grew a face, two large human like Blue eyes and a mouth, with two long ears  
  
sticking right out.  
  
"Obelisk's power, truly something. I have my form, now I just wait for the finals to end and see what kind of  
  
power I have"  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry this chapter was short, the next will be longer, I promise. This is all for this chapter  
  
and plus I'm getting a little zoned out here. 


	17. Seventeen

The figure was constantly morphing into new forms. It tried to make itself stay in a form however  
  
it had not the power needed to do so.  
  
"I have all this power but I need a solid form or else I can't enter the real world.  
  
The three egyptian god monsters must be played again.Three of the four finalists have an  
  
Egyptian god, so I'm in luck"  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
The night had been suprisingly peaceful for everyone, especial Yami Malik.  
  
The next area was called alcatraz, which standing above the supposed junkyard was a large  
  
White tower, where the next round of the finals would begin.  
  
Henry, Takato and Rika remained in their room as told by Yugi.  
  
The four finalaists as well as Roland and Mokuba along with the others stepped out from the blimp  
  
and walked inside the tower.  
  
"So how are we gonna know who are opponents are?"asked Joey.  
  
Kaiba snickered.  
  
"You'll see soon enough"  
  
The tower was rather narrow from the inside, with lifepoints lables on the right and left  
  
side of the wall, and four doors surrounding them.  
  
"Now then, go through one of these four doors. What door you go through dosen't matter"  
  
Joey was still rather picky, until he saw that everyone else had picked a door and  
  
went through the remaining one.  
  
He stood in an almost mini arena like thing and was taken up on level with the other three, all up against  
  
the four thousand mark on the wall.  
  
"This duel will be a four way battle royale. A duelist may attack or protect whomever they wish.  
  
When you lose lifepoints, the platform you're on will rise. The match will end when only two duelists remain. The losers will  
  
face off first, then the winners will face off. The winners of both the semi final matches will meet in the final bout.  
  
Now as for the order, each duelist must pick a monster from his deck, with the order detirmined by strength. Keep in mind  
  
you may not use the picked card in this duel"  
  
Joey picked out swordsman of landstar with five hundred attack, Yami picked out Sangan with one  
  
thousand attack, Yami Malik picking Earl of Demise with two two thousand attack points and Kaiba  
  
picking Hyozanryu, with twenty one hundred attack.  
  
"The order has been decided. Seto Kaiba will take the first turn, Malik Isthar second, Yugi Moto  
  
third, and Joey Wheeler fourth"  
  
"How appropiate for you Joey, you get the last turn and will come in last place of this round of the finals"mocked Kaiba.  
  
"Says you"said Joey.  
  
"Well why not? You're the only one here without an Egyptian God card, that's not good considering  
  
you're a hack as it is"  
  
"Just you watch!"said Joey.  
  
"As much as I love your bickering, I'd perfer to get to the real fun"said Yami Malik.  
  
"Very well, let the duel begin!"  
  
They all started with four thousand lifepoints.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
Takato was the first to awake. It was pretty silent, so he figured everyone leaft the ship.  
  
It was announced in every room that the second round would take place at Alcatraz.  
  
"Hey, wake up"yelled Takato.  
  
Rika and Henry were startled to say the least.  
  
"Don't do that Takato!"yelled Rika getting up.  
  
Henry was on the bed upon Rika's "insistance"  
  
They got their shoes on and exited the room.  
  
The ship was dead silent, as well as empty.  
  
"They must be at Alcatraz, guess we got the whole ship to ourselves"said Takato.  
  
"Let's go check on Alice, Malik really did a number on her"said Rika.  
  
They nodded and followed her to the medical room where they visited Alice last.  
  
Hopefuly they hadn't moved her.  
  
As soon as the door opened, they smelled a seriously foul odor.  
  
Henry was practicly gagging. Alice was thrashing about, however her screams were muffled  
  
by somekind of mask that was put on her face.  
  
It was Black, the eye slots covered by Yellow.  
  
The bed was wet with Alice's piss, and puke was going down her body, since  
  
she couldn't puke it out of her body. None of the three had the stomach to see this any longer so  
  
went out.  
  
Takato and Henry were kneeling, feeling as though a hurl was coming up through them.  
  
Rika was a little naucious herself, her head feeling light from the nausia.  
  
"Oh my God, what the hell did Malik do to her?"asked Rika falling to her knees.  
  
Henry and Takato were waiting for the puke to come out, however it didn't.  
  
"If we're feeling this bad from seeing it, I can only imagine what Alice feels like. Malik's sick"said Henry.  
  
"I'd say Alice is the sick one"said Takato.  
  
"Not funny"said Rika grumbingly.  
  
They all crawled to their rooms, not feeling good at all.  
  
Rika was too weak to climb on the bed so simply laid on the ground, as did Takato and Henry,  
  
leaving the bed empty.  
  
"Let's just sleep for the day"said Takato weakly.  
  
No one said anything.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"No one can attack on their first turn, but after that I'll attack first, giving me  
  
a great advantage"thought Kaiba.  
  
He looked at all three of his opponents.  
  
"Yugi's Skydragon and Obelisk are indeed ultra powerful cards, but Ra is in a class of it's own,  
  
I'm not even sure of it's effects. The best way to defeat Ra is to have it battle against two  
  
other god cards. So I must defeat Joey and Malik. Defeating Joey will be all too simple, but if Malik  
  
summons Ra, then I'm in trouble"thought Kaiba.  
  
"I summon La jin the mystical Genie of the lamp in attack mode:  
  
The genie was large, green, with a Black beared and mustache, it's eyes remaining closed,  
  
and two golden bands around his wrists. It's stas showing as 1800/1000.  
  
"Now I'll set two cards down on the field"  
  
Yami Malik drew.  
  
"I summon Speedy Vampire"  
  
The vampire had a very short cape, looked somewhat like Dracula minus the fangs.  
  
It's stats showed as 500/300.  
  
"Now then, all I want is the pharoah, so I'll eliminate Joey and Kaiba"thought Malik.  
  
"Speedy Vampire attack Joey's lifepoints!"  
  
"Wait a second!"said Joey.  
  
It was too late, the vampire slashed at Joey, rising him in between the four thousand mark and the three thousand  
  
mark, his lifepoints at thirty five hundred.  
  
"That's a violation of the rules, you can't attack on your first turn!"said Roland.  
  
Yami Malik snickered. Roland was way below so he wasn't as frightened of Yami Malik.  
  
"Not quite, you see Speedy Vampire's special effect let's it attack even if it's my first turn, so  
  
it's perfectly legal"  
  
"Very well, let the match continue"said ROland.  
  
"You!"growled Joey.  
  
"Now I'll place a card face down, and end my turn"  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
The being in the computer was most impatient.   
  
"I have no time for this, duel allready. I need more data, especialy those from the god cards"it thought.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
Yami drew.  
  
"Allright, who should my target be. I want to duel Malik and finish him off, but I also  
  
want to duel Joey so we may duel again. Kaiba I wish to duel to end this feud between us.  
  
For now I'll remain nutreal until I can figure things out"thought Yugi.  
  
"I play Big Shield Gardna in defence mode"  
  
The overly buff warrior hid behind a gigantic shield. It's stats showed as 100/2600.  
  
"Now I place two cards face down and end my turn"  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"Phew, at least I have one low level monster I can play"thought Joey.  
  
"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!"  
  
The knight was somewhat like a machine with few human attributes, with one arm  
  
as a shield, the other as a sword.  
  
"Go face down cards! Ring of Destruction and Ring of Defence!"  
  
"WHAT!"gasped Joey.  
  
A giant purple ring wrapped arround Gearfried the Iron Knight's neck,  
  
and the monster could not pull it off despite how hard it pulled.  
  
"Ring of Destruction will destroy your monster, deducting his attack from both our lifepoints,  
  
however Ring of Defense protects me from damage"  
  
"They're gaining up on Joey, he won't be in the duel much longer at this rate. Should I save him or  
  
let him be defeated? No, I'll save him. They'll have to go through me in order to beat Joey as well"thought Yugi.  
  
"Activate trap, Seven Tools of the Bandit!"  
  
All three duelists' gasped from suprise, as they figured Yugi wouldn't involve himself  
  
at the moment.  
  
"At the cost of one thousand lifepoints I can negate your ring of destruction!"said Yami.  
  
"Yug, don't give up lifepoints because of me!"said Joey.  
  
"I've made up my mind"  
  
The Ring of destruction was gone, Yami rising up to the three thousand point mark.  
  
"Damn it Yugi, why did you go and do a stupid move like that"thought Kaiba.  
  
"Looks like I'm safe"thought Joey.  
  
"Now I place two cards face down and end my turn"  
  
Kaiba drew, and smiled.  
  
"Now to build up my forces. I'll save Joey for later when Yugi is weakened to the point where  
  
he can't afford to save his little friend"thought Kaiba.  
  
"I summon Blade Knight!"  
  
The monster was covered in silver armor with a large blade. It's stats shown as 1600/1700.  
  
"Blade Knight, attack Speedy Vampire"  
  
The Vampire was hacked to pieces.  
  
"Activate face down card, my Spell of Hate magic card. It transfers the damage I suffer to someone else.  
  
I could transferm it to Joey, however he'll be easy to eliminate so I'll force you to take the damage"  
  
Kaiba rose above them all just slightly above the three thousand mark, with exactly twenty nine hundred lifepoints.  
  
"His Spell of hate will remain activate until the end of this turn, so if I attack with Lajin, I'll  
  
bring myself down to less then six hundred, I can't do that"thought Kaiba.  
  
"I end turn"  
  
Yami Malik drew.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
"This is pitiful, I need stronger monsters then a Speedy vampire"  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
"I summon Holding Arms!"  
  
The monster was nothing more then golden shackles with the millenium symbol in the middle.  
  
It's stats showed as 500/0000.  
  
"Holding Arms, attack Gearfried!"  
  
The arms attached themselves on Gearfried's arms and rose it above the ground.  
  
"For three turns my Holding arms remaing invincible, and will prevent your knight from attacking.  
  
Finally, I'll place one card face down to end my turn"  
  
"I'm starting to get pissed off from Malik's constant attacks on me, but I must let him survive so I can duel  
  
him. Not only will he pay for what he did to that kid and  
  
Mai, but I'll be responsible for saving mankind from this freak"thought  
  
Joey.  
  
Yami drew.  
  
"A Heavy Storm Magic card. With this, I could destroy all magic and trap cards  
  
on the field, which would leave Malik wide open. Since his monster is restraining Gearfried from battle,  
  
it can't protect Malik's lifepoints. I'll end up destroying Joey's face down cards though"thought Yugi.  
  
"Hey, you better not be holding back because of me Yugi. Go for it"said Joey.  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"Allright, here it goes"thought Yugi.  
  
"Now I play Heavy Storm, destroying all magic and trap cards on the field"  
  
A huge wind swirld around the four, blasting all the magic and trap cards.  
  
"Whoa, this duel is something else"said Tristan.  
  
"Now, I sacrafice Big Shield Gardna in order to summon Beast of Guilfer!"  
  
The massive Blue beast had some red armor on it's head and shoulders, with razor shard claws.  
  
It's stats showed as 2200/2500.  
  
"Now attack Malik directly!"  
  
Yami Malik was quite upset with this turn of events, his plat from rising all the way up just above the two thousand point  
  
marker, his lifepoints at eighteen hundred.  
  
"My turn!"said Joey drawing.  
  
He smiled at the card he drew.  
  
"I sacrafice Geafried in order to summon Jinzo!"  
  
The humanoid creature was covered in Black armor, with red goggles.  
  
It's stats showed as 2400/1500.  
  
"Jinzo, attack holding arms! They may be invincible, but your lifepoints aren't"  
  
Two lasers came from Jinzo's eyes and struck at the Holding arms, sending Yami Malik to the top.  
  
"You'll all pay for that very soon"said Malik upon reaching the top.  
  
"My move"said Kaiba drawing.  
  
He snickered.  
  
"I play Enemy Controller, and it works like this. I give up one thousand lifepoints to use it"  
  
Kaiba reached all the way up to just above the two thousand point mark, his lifepoints standing at fourteen hundred.  
  
Joey snickered.  
  
"Thanks Kaiba"he mumbled.  
  
"Now I can control or destroy your monster, I'll choose to control it"  
  
A videogame controller appeared in Kaiba's hand, attached to Jinzo. Jinzo went over to Kaiba's side of the field.  
  
"All my monsters, attack Joey!"  
  
Joey was sent to the top as well.  
  
"That's that"said Tristan.  
  
"The winners are Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba. The order has been decided, Joey and Malik will face first,  
  
then Yugi will face Seto"  
  
Yami gapsed.  
  
"Oh God no, Joey and Malik!"thought Yugi.  
  
"Joey, don't do this! You must forefit, I beg of you! That man is dangerous, I beg of you stop!"  
  
Joey shook his head.  
  
"I'm going through with this Yug and that's final. Malik' mine"  
  
Yami Malik hmphed.  
  
"You certainly got courage boy, we'll see about your endurance in our no yami game"  
  
"Our what?"  
  
"You may call it a shadow game, where the loser never leaves without paying a price to the shadows"  
  
Yami Malik walked away.  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
The creature absorbed even more data.  
  
"Not bad, but I need much more" it thought.  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
The matches for the Semi finals were announced on the ship for any who wished to come see.  
  
"Malik's dueling, against that Joey guy. I feel better, what about you guys? If so, let's go-  
  
"Don't you remember what yugi-  
  
However they all soon vanished.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
The top of the tower was basicly a fancier version of the Duel blimps arean, except with the field not rising.  
  
Joey and Yami Malik had their decks shuffled.  
  
Henry and the others appeared beside yami.  
  
"What the, I know that Henry kid was in this tournament, but who are-  
  
Tea was interupted.  
  
"What are you doing here! I told you to stay behind!"said Yami furiously.  
  
"You tell us what we're doing here, we were in our room a second ago"said Takato.  
  
While Joey watched, Yami Malik laughed.  
  
"Come Pharoah, did you really think you could keep them away from me? No, they're gonna be a part of this game whether  
  
you like it or not!"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	18. Eighteen

The former Tamers were both dumbfounded and petrified as they stood before Yami Malik.  
  
"What are ya doing with those kids Malik!"demanded Joey.  
  
Yami Malik took out his rod and licked it.  
  
"Not good for your health"said Joey.  
  
"Don't tell him that, he might've died and saved us all some trouble"said Tristan.  
  
Yami Malik spit on the ground.  
  
"Please, wishful thinking is for the desperate. Now then, it would be unfair and rude of me if I dueled you  
  
normaly while everyone else is in a shadow game wouldn't it? Since the four way only detirmined the order of  
  
players I didn't bother. However this is a diffrent story Joey Wheeler"  
  
Yami stood in front of the tamers.  
  
"Leave them out of this Malik!"growled Yami.  
  
"But it's so much fun, no one ruins my fun. Just look at you now, wait until you lose four more  
  
friends"said Yami Malik putting four of his fingers up consecutively.  
  
"Don't worry Yug, I wanted to duel him, for Mai, for Alice, and for you. I swore I would always be there  
  
for ya, and I'm gonna prove it by beating this guy for ya"said Joey.  
  
Before Yami could respond, a thick Black cloud surrounded the entire arena. Joey spun towards Yami Malik.  
  
"The name of this game is called Share the pain. Everytime a monster is destroyed or fails an attack, either you  
  
or one of those three suffer the pain"said Yami Malik pointing to Henry and the others.  
  
"No way!"they gasped.  
  
"If it's one of my monsters, either I take the damage, or"said Yami Malik pausing.  
  
"Or who!"said Joey.  
  
"That nice girl Alice. She's in pain beyond her wildest dreams allready, I say the more the merrier, or even  
  
Mai"  
  
"Leave them alone! They never did anything to you"yelled Yami.  
  
"This is between you and me Malik so I'll take all the pain"  
  
"Too late, the game's been inciated"said Yami Malik activating his Dueldisk.  
  
"Besides, it's time to duel"  
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
The being was shifting forms more slowly though only by a few seconds.  
  
"The duel will begin shortly. I just hope the inferior one pushes for the summoning of Ra"  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Joey activated his DuelDisk as well.  
  
"Allright tough guy, let's duel!"  
  
Their lifepoints started at Four thousand and both drew their opening hands. Yami Malik had a large smile  
  
on his face.  
  
"This will be most fun. Beating Joey Wheeler will be simple, however torturing him and those brats will be such fun,  
  
especialy since the pharoah suffers at such sights. They will all know suffering not by meaning or by word, but for  
  
what it truly is"he thought.  
  
Yami Malik drew.  
  
Kaiba watched intently. He just wanted to see Ra again so he could find out more about it's powers.  
  
"You seem nervous"said Yami Malik to a trembiling Joey.  
  
Joey looked behind him at the tamers, and also thought about Mai and Alice.  
  
"Aw man, I don't know if I can go through with this"thought Joey.  
  
Henry stepped forward.  
  
"Listen, go ahead. Malik's allready tortured us, we can take anything else he can throw. Just beat the  
  
no good bastard"said Henry.  
  
Joey and the others were quite suprised, Yami Malik even though to a lesser extent, he still had that smile.  
  
Joey nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry Mai, Alice, but in order to save ya, you'll have to suffer some more"thought Joey.  
  
"Malik, when I win this, you had better release your spell on Alice and Mai!"said Joey.  
  
Yami Malik shrugged.  
  
"Whatever you wish"said Yami Malik.  
  
He looked through his hand.  
  
"Aw, the pain will begin allready"said Yami Malik.  
  
Joey said nothing.  
  
"Joey better know what he's doing out there against Malik"thought Yugi.  
  
"I place three cards face down and summon Dark Javolete"  
  
The blue two headed creature was buff with four legs. It's stats showed as 1200/1000.  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"Sorry guys, but I'm gonna have to cause you all lot's of pain. But if I win, it won't matter"thought Joey.  
  
"I summon Alligator's Sword!"  
  
The Gator stood on two legs, with Black armor on it's chest and head, with a long, sharp sword.  
  
It's stats showed as 1500/1200.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
"About time the match began. C'mon Joey, last the bout. I need Ra to be played as many times as possible"  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Alligator's Sword, attack!"  
  
"What's Joey doing!"thought Henry.  
  
However to his suprise, the attack came through, no face down cards triggering.  
  
Yami Malik held his chest as the monster was destroyed, his lifepoints dropping to  
  
thirty seven hundred.  
  
"Wait a second, Dark Javelote's special effect lowers an opponent's monster's power. Why didn't  
  
he use it?"thought Henry.  
  
Yami Malik simply smiled.  
  
"A small price to pay"said Yami Malik drawing.  
  
"Now I play Monster Reborn, a magic card that can revive any monster in the graveyard"  
  
"I know what it does"said Joey.  
  
"My apoligies, I was positive basic dueling skills were beyond you"  
  
"Watch it!"said Joey.  
  
"Now, as I was saying, I'll use it to revie Dark Javolant back to the field. The I activate the trap  
  
card Invisible soldier, allowing me to summon a monster, so I summon Labravo"  
  
The machine with drill's on it's face and hands had stats of 1600/1200.  
  
"Now I sacrafice my monsters to summon Heolpemer"  
  
The Black alien like creature had a huge red circle in the middle of it's body.  
  
It's stats showed as 2000/2000.  
  
"Don't worry sacraficing monsters won't cause pain to anyone. Consider it a farewell gift"  
  
"Shut up"said Joey drawing.  
  
Joey ignored the fact that Yami Malik could've attacked him as he drew his next card.  
  
"I summon Rocket Warrior!"  
  
The Green rocket had arms, legs, and a face with small beaty eyes and a line for a mouth, as well  
  
as a spike on it's helmet.  
  
"Now I switch Rocket Warrior to invincible mode, so when it strikes your monster it'll lose five hundred  
  
points"  
  
The monster's defense was now fifteen hundred.  
  
"Then comes the magic card Legendary Blade, giving Alligator's Sword eight hundred extra attack points,  
  
making it's power twenty two hundred. Attack!"  
  
The monster was gone, however Yami Malik felt no pain.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
Mai gave off a scream of pain in her sleep.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
"Too bad for Mai"said Yami Malik.  
  
Joey was getting pissed to say the least.  
  
"Now comes my monster's special effect. It transforms into the Poet of Hell and goes into your graveyard"  
  
"My graveyard!"gasped Joey.  
  
A spirit like beam went into his Dueldisk.  
  
"Now comes the trap card Coffin Seller. Whenever one of your monsters goes to the graveyard,  
  
you lose three hundred lifepoints. With Poet in Hell, at the end of all your turns it randoml discards one  
  
card from youre had. If it's monster, Coffin Seller costs you three hundred lifepoints"  
  
Joey was freaked out even more as a hand came from his graveyard and discarded his Insect Queen.  
  
Joey's lifepoints dropped to Thirty Seven hundred, equaling Yami Malik's.  
  
"You're lucky you never summoned that monster, otherwise it would  
  
bring pain"said Yami Malik drawing.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I play Burried Offering. Removing a card from either your graveyard or mine, or one of  
  
each if needed, I can summon a high level monster. So now I summon Richoete devil"  
  
The giant Blue buff creature was a disturbing sight for Joey even though he saw it during Mai's duel.  
  
It's stats showed as 1500/1800.  
  
"I end turn"  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"Enough of this, it's time I stopped this whole thing"he thought.  
  
"First I summon Tiny Guardian!"  
  
The little Black creature was covered in heavy armor and held a tiny sword. It's stats showed  
  
as 1400/1800.  
  
"Now Rocket Warrior, attack!"  
  
"Sorry, the torture continues. I activate Nightmare Wheel, trapping your monster and lowering your lifepoints  
  
by five hundred when your turn begins"  
  
"Damn it, you asshole!"yelled Joey.  
  
"Is there anyone who can beat Malik?"asked Henry.  
  
"Tell me about it"said Rika.  
  
Rocket Warrior was binded onto the wheel, and despite it's struggles could not break free.  
  
"I end turn"  
  
The hand came back up and discarded another one of Joey's cards, Skull Dice.  
  
"HA! No monster!"said Joey.  
  
Yami Malik ignored it as he drew.  
  
"Richoet Devil's power rises by Seven hundred every round"  
  
"What! I can't believe I forgot that!"thought Joey.  
  
The monster's power now stood at twenty two hundred.  
  
"Attack his Tiny Guardian!"  
  
It was slashed through, Joey's lifepoints dropping to twenty nine hundred, however he felt no pain.  
  
He spun around.  
  
Rika fell to her knees, crying out in pain.  
  
"You allright!"gasped Joey.  
  
"I would worry more about the stronger monsters if I were you. Now, since you lost  
  
a monster, coffin seller strikes at you again"  
  
Joey's lifepoints fell to twenty six hundred.  
  
Joey drew, with the nightmare wheel doing a full turn. Joey's lifepoints dropping to twenty one hundred.  
  
"I end my turn"  
  
The hand from the cemetary came out, and took another one of Joey's monsters. His lifepoints dropped  
  
to eighteen hundred.  
  
Yami Malik drew.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Damn it, the boy will be gone long before Ra can be played"  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Riquote Devil gains another seven hundred points. Now attack Alligator's Sword!"  
  
The monster was shattered, this time Henry falling down in pain. He felt like his gut would explode.  
  
Joey's lifepoints dropped to eleven hundred.  
  
"Coffin Seeler takes another three hundred lifepoints away from you"  
  
Joey's lifepoints dropped to eight hundred. He drew, with nightmare wheel spinning again.  
  
Now Joey was down to three hundred.  
  
"Joey's finished"thought Yugi.  
  
Joey smiled.  
  
"Now I play the magic card Reloaded, allowing me to shuffle my graveyard"  
  
Yami Malik laughed.  
  
"Yes? And?"  
  
"And now I play the magic card Question. You have to guess the bottom monster in my graveyard. If not,  
  
it's summoned"  
  
"How should I know!"  
  
"Too bad, so now, I summon Jinzo!"  
  
The artificial humnanoid appeared, it's strength at 2400.  
  
"Now all of your trap cards are gone!"  
  
All the traps were destroyed, with Rocket Warrior coming back to Joey.  
  
"Now I have Rocket warrior switch to Invincible mode and strike, making our monster's powers equal"  
  
Both monsters stood at twenty four hundred.  
  
"Now Jinzo, attack his monster!"  
  
Both monsters were destroyed. Yami Malik held his arm in pain while Takato suffered next.  
  
"Sorry, I have to do this"thought Joey.  
  
"Now I play Monster Reborn to revive Jinzo. Attack his lifepoints!"  
  
Yami Malik stood his ground from the attack, his lifepoints down to thriteen hundred.  
  
"Allright! He can do it now!"cheered Henry.  
  
Yami Malik drew.  
  
"I play Magic card Exastion. Discarding two cards, I an bring back one of my magic cards, Monster Reborn.  
  
Next, I revive My Egyptian God card, the Winged Dragon of ra!"  
  
The mighty dragon appeared, however Joey snickered as the monster's stats were at zero.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
"At last"  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Joey, don't underestimate that thing!"gasped Henry.  
  
"Now for Ra's invincible Phoinex form"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"By giving up one thousand lifepoints, Ra can automaticly destroy all your monsters"  
  
The blast engulfed both of Joey's monsters, making him and Henry suffer the pain. Henry was spitting blood from his mouth,  
  
while Joey felt like he was on fire. The monster soon vanished, however he felt no pain.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Alice's scream was muffled.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Magic cards only work for one turn on an egyptian god card, so Ra is gone, of course you my friend  
  
won't make it"said Yami Malik, Joey behind a cloud of smoke.  
  
Realizing he could win this all right then and there, Joey kept himself up despite the pain.  
  
Yami Malik gasped as he saw Joey standing.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"JOEY!"cheered everyone from the sidelines.  
  
Joey weakly drew, his arm trembiling. He could collapse at any second, he really wanted  
  
to just faint but first thing was first.  
  
"I s-sumon Gearfried the-  
  
Before he could even slap the card down, he collapsed.  
  
"JOEY!"gasped Yami.  
  
Mokuba ran over to him to check, his eyes widening.  
  
Yami Malik was scared out of his wits, now he relaxed.  
  
"Mokuba, what's wrong with him?"asked Serenity.  
  
"Joey, he, he's not breathing"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	19. Nineteen

Everyone except Kaiba and Yami Malik followed as Joey was taken to the medical room.  
  
"Damn it Joey, you better wake up!"yelled Tristan.  
  
Joey wasn't faring too well, the resperator seemed to do little but give a small limpse of hope for   
  
Joey. He wasn't even concious.  
  
"Joey! C'mon, wake up!"cried Serenity.  
  
"Fuck, this is my fault. I should've killed myself and that damn god card the instant I got it.  
  
Because of me and that card, people have suffered, and people have been killed. It's because of me,  
  
I'm supposed to protect yet I kill instead"said Henry.  
  
"Snap out of it Henry, there was nothing you could do. What happened happened"said Rika.  
  
"No, this is all my fault. I, I can't be forgiven for this. ARGH!"  
  
Henry stomped out of the room, Rika and Henry following.  
  
"Joey, this is wrong. It's not fair! Joey had Malik beat, that cheater  
  
screwed Joey and now Joey's, no! I can't, I failed to protect him"  
  
Yami walked out of the room, tears falling fastly.  
  
Yami fell to his knees. Tea tried to come and comfort him but he yelled at her to stay back, which she did.  
  
Everyone else was in there mourning Henry.  
  
The announcement that the next duel will begin in five minutes went throughout, yet no one payed attention  
  
except Yami. He looked at his dueldisk, he couldn't fight.  
  
He pushed the button releasing the dueldisk and fell to his knees.  
  
"I can't go on. It dosen't matter anymore. Once I beat Malik, then what? I have nothing leaft. So many have suffered  
  
because of this battle, winning the battle won't erase that"thought Yugi.  
  
He, for the first time in awhile, began crying. He slammed his head against the wall twice.  
  
"JOEY!"he screamed.  
  
He fell face first. The pain took over, imobilizing his entire body.  
  
He grabbed at his head, screaming again.  
  
"Pharoah"  
  
Yami looked up, it was Shadi. Yami stood up and grabbed him by the collar, which didn't seem to  
  
suprise Shadi at all, his face remained nuetral.  
  
"YOU! Are you happy now damn you! I fought your damn battle long enough!"yelled Yami.  
  
Shadi took out the millenium necklace and put it on Yami's neck. Yami was furious that Shadi  
  
had payed ne heed to his words and was ready to slug him when a flash of light blinded him.  
  
He saw of vision of him and Joey in an alleyway, Dueldisks activated.  
  
"Let's duel!"they both said.  
  
The vision ended, Yami's eyes widening. He put Shadi down.  
  
"Is this, the future?"he asked.  
  
"Only if you win this tournament. If not, this whole world will be nothing but a Black hell.  
  
The choice to fight is yours"  
  
Shadi vanished.  
  
Yami stood up. He walked into the room, Joey's condition no better.  
  
"Stay by him, I must duel, for Joey, and for you all. I know Joey will make it"  
  
Yami walked out with that.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Ah, Yugi vs Kaiba. Yes, I need more power"  
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
With his tears wiped away, Yami walked out to face Kaiba. They shuffled eachother's decks then took their places  
  
at the arena.  
  
"I've been waiting a long time for this match Yugi. Don't dissapoint me"siad Kaiba.  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"I have no choice, I have to use the Sky dragon to win Battle City. It's the only monster  
  
I have that can beat Malik's Winged Dragon"thought Yugi.  
  
They activated their dueldisks.  
  
"Duel!"  
  
Their lifepoints started at four thousand each, and they drew their opening hands.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Henry slammed his fist on the wall.  
  
"That damn Malik! Damn Winged Dragon!"  
  
Rika sighed.  
  
"Bakura, you died because of me, not Henry. I'll never forgive myself, or Malik"thought Rika.  
  
"Malik's played with us like toys, I'll never forgive him"thought Takato.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Yami drew.  
  
"I place one card face down and summon Queen's Knight"  
  
The blond warrior wore pink armor with a silver sword. It's stats were  
  
shown as 1500/1600.  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"I place two cards face down and summon X Head cannon"  
  
The giant yellow mechanical head had two large metal arms. It's stats showed as 1800/1500.  
  
"Attack his Knight!"  
  
"Activate trap card, Spell Binding Circle!"  
  
A circle with spheres at each angel trapped Kaiba's monster, the creature unable to  
  
break free with it's futile struggle.  
  
"Your monster is trapped and loses seven hundred attack points"  
  
X Head Cannon's points were now only at eleven hundred.  
  
Yami drew.  
  
"Now I summon King's Knight!"  
  
The warrior was covered in Black armor with a much longer sword then that  
  
of Queen's Knight. It's stats showed as 1600/1400.  
  
"When both are on the field, I can automaticly summon Jack's Knight".  
  
The much younger warrior had much heavier purple armor. It's stats showed as 1900/1400.  
  
"Now, Queen's Knight, attack!"  
  
"Wrong, I activate Luring Attack armor!"  
  
The metal armor attached to Jack's Knight.  
  
"What!"  
  
"This attaches to one of your monsters and and forces it to take the attack"  
  
Queen's Knight turned around and thrust itself forward to stab Jack's Knight.  
  
"Activate Seven tools of the Bandit! By giving up one thousand lifepoints I negate the trap"  
  
The armor was slashed through by a switch blade, with Yami's lifepoints dropping to three thousand.  
  
Queen's knigt went forward for another attack at X Head cannon.  
  
"I activate Negate attack, stopping your attack!"  
  
A shield appeared, blocking the attack.  
  
"I end my turn"  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"First I place a card face down, then I play Z Metal Track!"  
  
The spider like bot was in yellow armor, with stats of 1500/1300.  
  
"Now for it's effect, discarding one card from my hand, I can automaticly summon  
  
Y Dragon Head"  
  
The Red metal dragon roared, with stats of 1500/1600.  
  
"Now, I can remove them all from the game to play this, XYZ Dragon cannon!"  
  
With X Head cannon's stomach, Y dragon head's head, and Z Metal track's legs, the creatures  
  
were combined. It's stats showed as 2800/2600.  
  
"I can't attack with a fusion monster right away, however I can play Enemy Controller"  
  
A line connected to Jack's Knight, and a videogame controller appeared in Kaiba's hands.  
  
"By paying one thousand lifepoints, I can control or destroy your knight, I think I'll destroy it!"  
  
The monster was gone instantly, Kaiba's lifepoints dropping to three thousand to match Yami's.  
  
Yami drew.  
  
"Kaiba's really at his game, but so am I"thought Yugi.  
  
"He's as good as ever, which means I'll be taking his God card"thought Kaiba.  
  
"I play Monster Reborn, which can revive any monster, so come back Jack's Knight!"  
  
The monster reappeared, good as new.  
  
"Now I sacrafice all three monsters to summon the Sky dragon Slyther, or better known as Orisis"  
  
The giant red dragon roared with might, stats of two thousand attack and defense.  
  
Kaiba smiled.  
  
"Now attack!"  
  
"Activate Emergency Teleprter! It brings the monster back to my hand, leaving me unharmed"  
  
Yami nodded, signaling the end of his turn, with Kaiba's monster reappearing.  
  
"Now, I sacrafice my monster, made up of three creatures, so I can summon Obelisk the Tormentor!"  
  
The nearly overwhelming god appeared, stats of four thousand attack and defense.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
The being snickered.  
  
"The Egyptian Gods, at last are played"  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
Yami Malik chuckled.  
  
"A battle of the Gods"  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
As soon as Obelisk appeared, the second set of jaws on Orisis opened up, and blasted at Obelisk. The beast was  
  
in obvious pain, but reamined, with's it's attack equal to that of Yami's skydragon.  
  
"Orisis's second set of jaws activated, taking two thousand points from any monster summoned"  
  
"You're awfuly lucky that boy didn't know that, otherwise you wouldn't be here"remarked Kaiba.  
  
Yami said nothing.  
  
"I place a card face down to end my turn"  
  
Yami drew.  
  
"Now my monster has three thousand attack points, Orisis attack!"  
  
"Activate magic card, Monster Swap!"  
  
Obeisk and Orisis switched sides.  
  
"What's this!"  
  
Kaiba snickered.  
  
"Now we've swapped monsters for this turn"said Kaiba.  
  
Yami growled.  
  
"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn"  
  
I should've know beating Kaiba wouldn't be so easy"thought Yami.  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"Now I play Monster Reborn, to revive XYZ Dragon cannon!"  
  
The monster was back at full power.  
  
"Now since it's made up of three monsters, I can sacrafice it to deduct Obelisks's attack  
  
from your lifepoints, however since it only has two thousand points, it won't be worth it.  
  
However I can do this, play the magic card Michizuri of Doomed, forcing both of us to discard  
  
two cards"  
  
Yami did so, as did Kaiba.  
  
"Now He can strike my monster"thought Yugi.  
  
"Now Obelisk, attack!"  
  
With one punch, Orisis was vanquished, lowering Yami down to two thousand lifepoints.  
  
"Now I'll use Obelisk's effect to sacrafice my fusion monster and wipe out two thousand of your lifepoints"  
  
The dragon dissapeared and Obeliks's fist hit, with Yami undamaged.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"I discarded Kuriboh, which uses it's special effect to block damage from one monster"  
  
Kaiba felt rather discouraged, however shrugged.  
  
"Go then"said Kaiba.  
  
Yami drew.  
  
"Now I activate Call of the Haunted, allowing me to bring a monster back for one turn, Orisis! With two  
  
thousand points, they'll both be destroyed!"  
  
Orisis clashed with Obelisk, and both were gone. Kaiba growled.  
  
"Now I summon Sangan"  
  
The small furry like creature with one eye appeared, stats of 1000/600.  
  
"Sangan, direct attack!"  
  
Kaiba covered himself, his lifepoints down to two thousand.  
  
"Now I place one card face down"  
  
Kaiba drew, and smiled.  
  
"Now I summon Lord of Dragons in defence mode"  
  
The mutant wizard appeared, with stats of 1200/1100.  
  
"Then I play Flute of summoning dragon, allowing me to play up to two dragons, however I'll only  
  
play this, my Blue Eyes!"  
  
The mighty blue beast roared, with stats of 3000/2500.  
  
"His Blue Eyes!"  
  
Lord of Dragons, attack!"  
  
Sangan was gone, leaving Yami with nineteen hundred lifepoints.  
  
"Now direct attack Blue E-  
  
"Activate trap card, Soul of Line. When one of my monsters is destroyed, I can pay one thousand lifepoints  
  
to summon another one, Big Shield Gardna"  
  
Gardna was destroyed.  
  
Yami drew.  
  
"Well, this is it Yugi, you fought well but now it ends"  
  
Yami snickered.  
  
"Sorry Kaiba, you dueled honorably but now this ends"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I play Polmerasation, fusing Buster Blader and Dark Magician to create Black Paldian!"  
  
The Dark magician was covered in the Blader's skin. It's stats showed as 4400/3200.  
  
"It's attack rises for every dragon on the field and graveyard. Now, attack Lord of Dragons!"  
  
Yami launched the attack sucsessfuly. The duel was over.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
The being grew more and more.  
  
"Perfect, my power will be limitless like my desire for revenge"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW!  
  
" 


	20. Twenty

Note to Omnicronx:I've seen the duel between Yugi and Kaiba, I know what happens, however this  
  
is NOT the anime. It would be relatively boring if I did the duel move for move, line for line.  
  
Besides, I'm not willing to dedicate six chapters for the duel.  
  
Kaiba had simply tossed Obelisk to Yami and walked away bitterly without a word.  
  
"Again. Why can't I beat you Yugi, why? Why am I doomed to mediorcortsy?  
  
So much for that, the final can go on without me, it no longer matters"thought Kaiba.  
  
As he walked bitterly towards his room, a firm hand clamped his shoulder. The grip was weak,  
  
and Kaiba broke it easily by spinning around.  
  
"What!"yelled Kaiba bitterly.  
  
It was Shadi. Kaiba was about ready to kill Shadi right there, his veins in danger of popping  
  
on the spot.  
  
Shadi however remained calm.  
  
"Kaiba, Obelisk and Orisis will not be enough. In order to defeat Malik, Yugi will also aquire Devil's Sanctuary"  
  
Kaiba angrily searched through his deck, took out the card and tossed it to Shadi before stepping away.  
  
"Just take the damn card, I don't care!"he yelled bitterly.  
  
Shadi pointed his key at Kaiba's head and went inside. Inside was a dungeon, with multiple cells.  
  
The dungeon was very dark spare for a small light. Shadi shook his head.  
  
"Indeed such a dark mind, almost on the verge of evil. What is it that fules this darkness within you?"thought Shadi.  
  
He walked down, able to see through the cells despite the dim light. In the cells remained the likes of  
  
Yugi, Pehasus, Joey, Tea and many others. His stepfather, Gozoboras. Dozens upon dozens rested in these cells.  
  
As Sadhi made it farther up, he saw a very bright light coming from behind a shrine.  
  
Shadi entered caustiously. Stepping through the curtain, he saw a large, almost empty room. The floor was  
  
pink, glittering, the walls and ceiling white with a golden shandelere haning above.  
  
In this room only one person was there:Mokuba.  
  
"I see, this is the light in Kaiba's darkness. In anceint times, Kaiba was led to evil, however  
  
he had no one then. Now perhaps there is hope for him"  
  
He exited Kaiba's mind, with Kaiba walking away. To him, it was as thought nothing had happened.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
"The final bout shall begin in ten minutes, Yugi moto vs Malik Isthar"  
  
Yami headed out of Joey's room, where he lay hospitalized. He wasn't as critical as before,  
  
however to the doctor it seemed unlikely he would awake.  
  
After saying farewell to Serenity and the others who decided to stay by Joey, he headed up .  
  
When Yami arrived, the first thing he noticed was that the arena was allready surrounded by  
  
Blackness.  
  
Yami Malik stood in wait, haning above him were Takato, Henry and Rika, arms and legs shackled.  
  
"Malik! Leave them out of this!"  
  
"I don't think so. If you want them back, you'll have to win. Now, here's the rules, we're going to  
  
play one of my faviroute yami no games ever, kill all"  
  
"It's simple, look behind you"  
  
Yami did so. Everyone gasped, it was little Yugi, binded to the shadows like Henry and the others.  
  
Yami was just about ready to kill Yami Malik, holding back just barely.  
  
"This is how the game works. Whenever one of us loses lifepoints, one of these fools will lose  
  
portions of their body, how much depends on how many lifepoints is lost. THat means no matter  
  
who wins, one or two people will die"  
  
"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU WITH EVERY OUNCH OF LIFE I HAVE!"roared Yami.  
  
Yami Malik simply laughed. Yami had enough, he dashed up ready to kill him, but Roland stood in his way.  
  
"Any contact with your opponent and you'll be disqualified"said Roland.  
  
With a growl, Yami went back to his position in the dueling arena.  
  
"You have to calm down Yami, you can't duel right if all you can think of is vengance"  
  
Yami took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
Inside Henry's mind, Malik was alone, Yami Bakura having wandered off into the Shadow realm  
  
for whatever reason.  
  
"No, I can't let this boy be sacraficed, this is all my fault. This tournament, the countless  
  
people who died and are dieing, these three children being forced into this death match, even that being  
  
is my fault. I can never make up for my sin, I can however do something worthwhile with my life, and  
  
spare this boy. I will take his damage"  
  
Yami and Yami Malik shuffled their own decks. The Dueldisks activated, their lifepoints starting at four thousand. Unknown  
  
to anyone there, a card had slipped into Yami's deck.  
  
They both drew their opening hands.  
  
Yami Malik drew, not letting Yami go first.  
  
"Remember this monster pharoah? It's the Speedy Vampire"  
  
The dracula esque speedster had a huge grin on it's face. It's stats showed as 500/300.  
  
"This monster can attack on it's first turn, so how about attacking him now!'"  
  
Yami got slashed at, his lifepoints dropping to thirty five hundred.  
  
Little Yugi screamed in a mix of fear and pain as his ankle vanished.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Little yugi gave him a thumbs up, indicating he could take it.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi, I can't protect you from this distance"thought Malik.  
  
Yami Malik gave off a small laugh before discarding from his hand.  
  
"Now for it's special effect, discarding one card from my hand, I can automaticly switch it to  
  
defence mode"  
  
The vampire took a knee, it's whole body except for the head covered by the cape.  
  
Yami drew caustiously, as though the card he drew would blast the ship to ashes.  
  
He kept his focused look, however he was looking at the three tamers.  
  
They were thrashing against their bonds.  
  
"Oh give up, those bonds are made from the shadows, physical force can't break them"said Yami Malik eyeing behind him.  
  
The trio gave up, their energy was exhausted from the struggiling.  
  
Henry looked at Yami.  
  
"Look, just win this for him and my friends. This is punishment for my sin, for  
  
unleashing that egyptian god on others. I deserve whatever I get, so win for them, not for me"said Henry.  
  
Yami Malik was becoming aggravated.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
From the shadows they were shackled to, came somekind of particles that formed a ball around their heads. Henry tried to   
  
speak through it. While he could talk, nothing he said could be heared, same with everyone else.  
  
Yami wasn't sure what to do about them anymore.He was allready sweating from the mental exhaustion, not from the shadows  
  
but from the mental stress of worrying for the safety of his friends. Joey in the hospital bed, Mai, Alice, the three  
  
tamers and little Yugi strapped to the shadows themselves all went through his mind.  
  
"I have to keep steady, the lives of so many rest on my shoulders. If I truly have saved so many in the past,  
  
then it's only natural the past repeat in one form or another. I have to duel on, and I also must win"thought Yami.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Joey was breathing though very slowly. His breathing rate was far below that of the average person  
  
his age, however this did give hope to Yugi's future.  
  
Serenity was kneeling by the bed, praying with her eyes closed. Over and over she recited the same prayer, for  
  
her brother to survive.  
  
Everyone else watched over. Finally Tristant walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. Serenity looked up  
  
at him with tear filled eyes.  
  
"C'mon Serenity, I think that's enough praying. I want Joey back as much as you do, all we can do now is wait"  
  
Tristan held Serenity close. Serenity kept on looking at her near dead brother, then burried her face  
  
in Tristan's stomach. Tristan continued to look at Joey.  
  
"Cmon man, I know how strong you are. I've seen you in duels, and in physical fights. You have what it takes  
  
to survive this. Im know you're fighting your hardest, I really hope Yugi's right. I said to Serenity you would  
  
be fine. Don't make me a liar"thought Tristan.  
  
Meanwhile, the being in the computer was monitoring the duel between Yami and Yami Malik.  
  
"Play those three God cards, I need the power"  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
Yami looked through his hand carefuly.  
  
"I summon Queen's Knight"  
  
The female knight in pink armor arrose from a bright light. It's stats showed as 1500/1600.  
  
"Attack Speedy Vampire!"  
  
The vampire had been slayed and shattered. Yami Malik however didn't even flinch from the sight.  
  
"Now I'll place one card face down, and end my turn"  
  
Yami Malik drew.  
  
Everyone watched intently, more nervous then they had been in any other battle.  
  
"Perfect, the Winged Dragon of Ra. I can't summon it now of course, however, I think I'll  
  
wait until the pharoah get's out his god card before I play mine"thought Yami Malik.  
  
"I summon Labravo!"  
  
The digging robot appeared, stats of 1600/1200.  
  
"Attack Queen's Knight!"  
  
The knight was struck right in the chest, and shattered, Yami's lifepoints dorpping to thirty four hundred.  
  
A small portion of little yugi's middle finger vanished.  
  
"I activate trap card, Soul Line of trap. Giving up one thousand lifepoints, I can summon any low level  
  
monster from my deck, so I resummon King's Knight!"  
  
The male knight in silver armor appeared, stats of 1400/1600.  
  
Yami Maliks hrugged as part of little Yugi's stomach vanished.  
  
"I'm so sorry Yugi"said Yami.  
  
Little yugi gave off a smile, he knew anything he said would be unheared.  
  
Yami drew.  
  
"Now I play a magic card known as Dian Kenta the Cure Master"  
  
A large female with curly green hair appeared on the field, from it's hands sparkles of lightwere going towards Yami,  
  
with little Yugi's stomach coming back.  
  
"This magic card raises my lifepoints by one thousand"  
  
Yami's lifepoints went back up to thirty four hundred.  
  
"Then I play Premature Buiral, reviving any monster in my graveyard with the price of eight hundred lifepoints"  
  
Much of little Yugi's stomach dissapeared again, Yami's lifepoints going down to twenty six hundred. From the grave arrived  
  
Queen's Knight.  
  
"Now with Queen's Knight and King's Knight on the field, I can automaticly summon Jack's Knight!"  
  
Jack's Knight, the youngest of the three appeared in between the two eldere knights, with stats of 1900/1400.  
  
Yami Malik smiled, he could tell his strategy allready.  
  
"Now I sacrafice all three to summon Orisis, the Sky Dragon!"  
  
The gigantic beast arrose from the light that was the three knights. It's stats shown as 4000/4000.  
  
"With four cards, it has four thousand attack and defense points"  
  
"But are you willing to carry out an attack? Little Yugi so far has taken all the damage, suppose he takes more?  
  
Or suppose these three do? Are you sure you're willing to go through with this?"  
  
Yami stared intently at the three, then spun his head behind him and looked a little Yugi.  
  
"Many have suffered from this war allready, should I cause further suffering? Then again, many do suffer in war.  
  
No, if I give up, more will suffer. After this, the suffering will end"thought Yami.  
  
"Yes, I will attack! Orisis, attack Labravo!"  
  
Yami Malik shrugged as his beast was engulfed, not even seeing it turn to data bits from the explosive attack.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Yes, keep the power coming"  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
From afar, Kaiba had seen the explosion, of course he allready knew what it was, yet he still seemed  
  
quite shocked.  
  
"Yugi summoned his God card allready? Hmmm, perhaps I will watch this duel"  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Yami Malik's lifepoints dropped to sixteen hundred.  
  
The shadows came up to engulf Rika.  
  
"Damn you!"yelled Yami.  
  
"Too bad"  
  
However something blocked the shadows. Yami Malik looked up. Rika  
  
was on ther verge of wetting herself when someone or something blocked  
  
the shadows and took the blow. It was Yami Bakura!  
  
"I don't believe it! The spirit of the millenium ring! He's here, and blocking for Rika!"gaspedm Yami.  
  
No one could believe what they were seeing.  
  
Tears came from Rika's eyes, she was unable to hide or wipe them since she was shackled.  
  
"Bakura"she sobbed.  
  
Yami Bakura looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"For the first time in my new life, I've finally found a love. Do you love me Rika?"asked the spirit.  
  
Rika nodded, tears still welling.  
  
More then half of Yami Bakura's spirit form was eaten up. Yami Bakura however remained unphased.  
  
"You, you'll die comepletely"sobbed Rika.  
  
Yami Bakura was able to hear her since he had no body to limatate his senses.  
  
"I might, but our bond will not. I love you, with everything I am"  
  
With that Yami Bakura went inside Rika's body. Rika cried out his name but was unheared by anyone  
  
but herself.  
  
"Damn him"said Yami Malik.  
  
"The spirit of the millenium ring, is fighting for her? Even someone as wicked as him has found love.  
  
Perhaps there truly is hope for the future. Even if he dies, he will have done it for a loved one"thought Yami.  
  
He focused his attention on Yami Malik.  
  
"It's your turn Malik, and next turn you're through"said Yami.  
  
Yami Malik laughed as he drew.  
  
"I play Coffin fourtune, allowing me to discard up to three monsters from my hand, however  
  
I will discard only one. Now to bring back the beast, I use Monster Reborn. Bring back my  
  
Winged Dragon!"  
  
From the card came a bright light, and from that bright light appeared the Winged Dragon with  
  
a devestating roar. It's stats were 0000/0000.  
  
Kaiba was watching from his blimp top which, unknown to anyone else, was riding high in the sky.  
  
"The Winged Dragon"thought Kaiba.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
"That's two"  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
"HA! Orisis's scond mouth opens, wiping out two thousand points from any monster summoned. Any monster  
  
who's points are too low will be gone"  
  
"Not quite, I activate Ra's invincible Phoinex Form. Giving up one thousand lifepoints, this will  
  
make Ra invunerable to your attacks, and allow it to destroy your god!"  
  
The blast from the second mouth fizzled out.  
  
Yami Malik's lifepoints dropped to six hundred, this time little yugi took the damage as  
  
part of his neck dissapeared.  
  
"That Winged Dragon's too powerful, the only way the Pharoah will have a chance is if  
  
he can get Orisis and Obelisk both out"thought Malik.  
  
"Now Ra, attack his monster!"  
  
The dragon flew high right before diving through Orisis. The blast could be seen easily as a beam of Ra's power  
  
blasted into the sky. The prisoners of the match were nearly blinded by the sight. When the smoke cleared,  
  
neither god was leaft.  
  
"Now I place Bowuganian in defence mode and end my turn"  
  
The insect/slime like creature had stats of 700/1000.  
  
"Of course don't think Ra's gone for good, I have a feeling you'll see him again shortly"  
  
"But only one Monster Reborn can be in a deck"said Yami.  
  
"Don't worry about how Pharoah, just worry about defeating me soon, because the next time  
  
I summon Ra, it'll be game over"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	21. Twenty One

Rika whimpered in fear, not of herself but for Yami Bakura, who remained in her body. If she got struck again,  
  
he would take the blow, and he might not be able to survive.  
  
"Help me God"she thought.  
  
A quuick flash in Rika's mind of herself in the past rung but it soon vanished forgotten. Henry and Takato  
  
watched the math progress, along with little Yugi on the other side.  
  
The score stood with Yami ahead at twenty six hundred, while Yami Malik was down to six hundred.  
  
Yami drew.  
  
"None of my monsters have enough power for an attack. I can only defend this turn"thought Yami.  
  
"I play Big Shield Gardna in defence mode"  
  
The overlybuff soldier kneeled behind a large shield, with stats of 100/2600.  
  
"I end my turn"  
  
From the Bowguanian, came a sphere of energy that his Yami in the chest, brining him down to twenty three hundred.  
  
"What is this!"gasped Yami.  
  
"I forgot, Bowguanian delivers three hundred points of damage to you whenever your turn ends. Now, the next victim comes"  
  
This time the shadows came for henry, however the spirit of Suzy came up and took the blow, up to the knees of her spirit  
  
form were swallowed whole.  
  
"Suzy! Oh my God!"gasped Henry.  
  
Neither Yami and Yami Malik could believe their eyes. Yami Malik growled.  
  
"Where do these spirits come from! They weren't part of the game!"yelled Yami Malik.  
  
"Suzy, no!"yelled Henry.  
  
Takato and Rika were also gaping as what was leaft of Suzy faced Henry.  
  
"Don't worry Henwy, I'll pwotect you"  
  
She went inside Henry's body with Malik quickly, with a large portion of his energy gone from doing so,  
  
went inside Takato's body, detirmined to protect someone.  
  
What made another suprise for everyone was Yami Malik's laughing.  
  
"Oh how the web of pain is threaded. Now you must watch your loved ones suffer  
  
as they protect you, HA! What a great twist, even more will suffer in the Black Hell  
  
of the Shadow Realm!"  
  
Yami growled as Yami Malik drew.  
  
"I place two cards face down and summon Revival Gam in defence mode"  
  
The Blue plasma creature appeared, with stats of 1500/500.  
  
"I end my turn"  
  
Yami drew.  
  
"Just what I needed, my magnet warrior. Now I can attack his Bowguanian"thought Yami.  
  
"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!"  
  
The big Yellow toy like being with magnets for horns, hands and feet had stats of 1700/1600.  
  
"Attack Bowguanian!"  
  
"Activate Gam Defender!"  
  
Revival Gam blocked the attack, splattering into pieces.  
  
"Revival Gam can block attacks!"gasped Yami.  
  
"With Gam defender he can. It allows Revival Gam to block any and all attacks, but  
  
that's not all pharoah, it get's far worse"said Yami Malik, his tone becoming more  
  
vile with his last few words.  
  
What happened next brought shock to all:Revival Gam reformed itself.  
  
"It's back!"gasped Yugi.  
  
"What's going on?"thought Kaiba, unable to see the captives shackled to the shadows.  
  
"Revival Gam revives itself after every attack. It can't be destroyed, which means it can block  
  
every attack you make!"  
  
"Grr"growled Yami.  
  
"Of course keeping you from attacking isn't the worst to come, without the ability to attack  
  
Bowguanian can bring on the suffering with every turn you end. When I got what I want from you,  
  
I'll be able to make anyone I wish suffer for my amusement"  
  
Yami looked through his hand for a way to counter the strategy but there was none.  
  
"I end my turn"  
  
Bowguanian shot out another blast, hitting Yami in the arm this time. He grasped his arm in pain  
  
as his lifepoints dropped to Two thousand. The shadows came up for Takato's leg.  
  
However Malik's spirit form came out to intercept.  
  
"What the! Who's that!"gasped Takato.  
  
Yami Malik laughed again.  
  
"Ah my weaker self, I thought I had him gone for good before, but now it'll be insured"thought Yami Malik.  
  
Part of Malik's ankle vanished. Now Yami Bakura and Suzy came out of the bodies, standing in front of the ones  
  
they sought to protect.  
  
"All lined up for me to kill"thought Yami Malik drawing.  
  
Yami looked at them all.  
  
"I have to win before any of them die. God help me if one of them fades into this Black Hell"thought Yami.  
  
"I pass this turn, nothing to do, of course the suffering will continue with anothr turn"  
  
Yami drew.  
  
Still looking at those around him, the pressur ebegins to weight on his heart. He shakes his head  
  
and orsders himself to focus.  
  
Kaiba watched intently.  
  
"There's still one way Yugi can win this, his other Egyptian God card"thought Kaiba.  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
"BAH! At this rate the duel will end with no more God cards played!"  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Yami couldn't be happier with the card he drew as a plan came to him.  
  
"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior and end my turn"  
  
This magnet warrior was like Beta, except it was pink and fat. It's stats showed as 1500/1800.  
  
Another blast hit him in the ankle. Yami cried out in pain as he felt his ankle lose nearly all it's strength.  
  
Doing his best to ignore the pain he stood himself up while Yami Malik laughed.  
  
"Enough pain for you Pharoah, HA HA!"  
  
Yami's lifepoints dropped to Seventeen Hundred. This time little Yugi took the damage, his thumb swallowed comepletely.  
  
Yami Malik was dissapointed, he looked back at the others.  
  
"I was hoping one of them would suffer the Consequences"he thought drawing.  
  
Yami's ankle still hurt like Hell, he nearly kneeled down. Yami Malik noticed this.  
  
"I summon Malkin the four faced beast"  
  
A huge mask with four diffrent colored faces and small claws appeared, with stats of 1500/1200.  
  
"Then I play the magic card Spell Reproduction. Discarding two magic cards from my hand, I can bring  
  
back any magic card"  
  
Yami knew exactly what card Yami Malik had, and knew he had to draw Obelisk then and there.  
  
He drew, and snickered.  
  
"Allright Malik, let's see you beat my next Egyptian God card, Obelisk the Tormentor! I summon you by offering my three  
  
monsters!"  
  
As the three monsters became a beam of light, Yami Malik snickered.  
  
"I activate Joyful Doomed!"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It adds the attack points of the monsters you sacrafice and adds it to my lifepoints!"  
  
The beams of light went into Yami Malik. His lifepoints went all the way up to thrity nine hundred.  
  
Obelisk appeared at full stats of 4000/4000.  
  
"I can't attack because of Revival Gam, so I end my turn with one card face down"  
  
Another blast hit Yami in the face. His scream was muffled as he held his face in pain. Yami Malik looked behind him,  
  
Takato was picked once again. Malik took the blow.  
  
"Who is this guy? WHy is he saving me"thought Takato as up to the knee of one of Malik's legs  
  
vanished, Yami's lifepoints dropping to fourteen hundred.  
  
Yami Malik drew.  
  
"Now I play Monster Reborn to revive the Winged Dragon of Ra!"  
  
Ra appeared with all it's fury, no stats.  
  
"Now I activate One turn Kill, giving up all but one of my lifepoints to raise Ra's power!"  
  
"NO!"gasped Yami.  
  
"Let's see who takes the hit!"  
  
Rika was the next target, with Yami Bakura taking the blow.  
  
"Bakura! NO!"  
  
With a scream Yami Bakura vanished, as well as half of Rika's body. The other tamers  
  
were only slightly relieved Rika made it out alive, it may not happen again.  
  
"He's gone, he died nobely"thought Yami.  
  
Ra's power increased to 3899 attack and defense.  
  
"Now for another effect, I sacrafice all my monsters to raise Ra's attack power!"  
  
Now it's stats went up to 7599/6599.  
  
"NO!"gasped Yugi.  
  
"This is it!"gasped Henry.  
  
Yami Malik was down to one lifepoint now.  
  
"Winged Dragon, attack Obelisk the Tormentor and end the match!"  
  
"So much for that"thought Kaiba.  
  
However when the smoke cleared, Orisis was there, falling to it's death.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"I activated my face down card just in time, Monster Reborn. It revived Orisis, allowing it to block the attack!"  
  
"Grr"  
  
"Now it's my turn"  
  
Yami's eyes widened at the card he saw, for it was not part of his deck. However he smiled, knowing where it came from.  
  
"Thank you Kaiba"thought Yami.  
  
Yami Malik noticed Yami's smile.  
  
"Now what!"  
  
"Now it ends, I play the magic card Devil's Sanctuary!"  
  
"The card Shadi wanted"thought Kaiba.  
  
A small toekn appeared, with one point.  
  
"Devil's Sanctuary creates a token with attack points equal to your lifepoints"  
  
"What will that do?"said Yami Malik.  
  
"Simple, now I play Multiply, working with any monster with an attack lower then five hundred, multiplying them  
  
endlessly. You know what this means"  
  
"He can sacrafice them and have Obelisks strike me directly!"he gasped.  
  
"That's right!"  
  
Dozens of tokens appeared, as well as a grave thought.  
  
"With four thousand points of damage being done, someone could die. But if I quit now, they'll all die.  
  
Lord forgive me"thought Yami.  
  
"He's gonna win the duel after all"thought Kaiba.  
  
"Now I sacrafice two tokens, and have Obelisk attack! You lose!"  
  
The attack hit hard, suprisingly with Yami Malik dissapearing instead of anyone else. Kaiba was suprised  
  
to see Yami Malik dissapeared however was used to this kind of thing by now.  
  
The tamers and little Yugi fell to the ground, all of their bodies back. They were all unconcious.  
  
Yami went over to check them all, they were alive and well. They all awoke.  
  
"We're alive"said Takato.  
  
"And fine"said Rika.  
  
Yami retreated back into little Yugi's body.  
  
"You did it! Malik's gone for good!"said Henry.  
  
"That means everyone Malik hurt will be back, awesome!"said Takato.  
  
"Thank goodness"  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
The being grinned.  
  
"Thank you Kaiba, now I have a body. I know a perfect gate with a computer linked to yours by means of hacking.  
  
Just what I need"  
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
The blimp had landed, everybody saying their goodbyes. Henry, Takato, and Rika meeting at the park.  
  
"Wow, what an adventure"said Takato.  
  
"I'll never forget it"said Henry.  
  
All of a sudden, screaming was heared. The three stood up and gasped, but soon smiles arrose across their faces.  
  
At first they stood silent, neither side making a move. However something broke out.  
  
"Terriermon!"  
  
"Rennamon!"  
  
"Guilmon!"  
  
The Digimon were their in the flesh, and they all ran up to hug eachother.  
  
"How ya been Henry?"asked Terriermon.  
  
"Not as good withoutm you around"said Henry with tears of joy.  
  
"Rika, have you stayed strong?"asked Rennamon.  
  
Rika nodded.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Takatomon, when's lunch?"asked Guilmon.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit"  
  
In front of them their digivices appeared, and they grabbed them.  
  
"What does this mean?"asked Rika.  
  
"It means trouble. We made it here because a gate was torn open by somekind of Digimon, only an  
  
abomidably powerful Digimon could've opened this gate"said Rennamon.  
  
"But what?"  
  
A dark shadow cast over the entire city. All civilians looked up, where a beast like no other flew.  
  
It had the body of Obelisk, the wings of Ra, the tail of Orisis, and a Black head with blank Red eyes  
  
and a large mouth with nothing but Red in it.  
  
"That's the Digimon"said Guilmon.  
  
"I wouldn't want him home on Thanksgiving"said Terriermon.  
  
Yami took over.  
  
"It's a mix of the Egyptian God monsters!"gasped Yami.  
  
"This is not part of Kaibacorp, what's going on?"asked Mokuba.  
  
"I'll find out"said Kaiba.  
  
"Aww! Uston, we have a problem!"panicked Joey.  
  
"What has come over us now?"thought Shadi.  
  
A car parked near the three tamers. They took no notice until Henry's dad stepped out.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Henry, thank lord. I made it in time, I knew this would happen"  
  
"What do you mean/"asked Henry.  
  
"After Yamaki died I did research on the creature on the card he examined. He's one of the three  
  
Egyptian God monsters from ages ago, that being's made up of all three. I knew it was only a matter of time before  
  
it became a Digimon"  
  
They all observed the Digimon closely.  
  
"He's right, it's a mix of all three god cards!"  
  
"So you've seen them?"asked Henry's dad.  
  
Before he could awnser, the Digimon landed on the ground, it's force causing a small quake.  
  
"Azulongmon thought by denighing me a body I would never exist. He guessed wrong"  
  
"What are you?"asked Henry shaking.  
  
"I am Hadeusmon, a perfect level Digimon. I posses the attacks of all the Egyptian God monsters"  
  
"Enough talk, we have to stop that thing"said Rennamon.  
  
Without another word, they all biomerged to Gallantmon, Sakyomon and Megagargomon.  
  
"As I thought"  
  
"Gargo Missle!"  
  
A large missle from Megagargomon blasted off at it.  
  
"Shield of the just!"  
  
From Gallantmon's shield came a crushing blow of energy.  
  
Sakyomon launched her attack from behind, large energy ball made from Purple flames.  
  
"Fist of Fate!"  
  
The fist of Obelisk came down, blowing the attacks to dust and striking all three Digimon, and  
  
leveling the streets, leaving many corpses.  
  
After the attack, half the city was leveled, with the three tamers and the Digimon vruised and broken on the ground.  
  
"Not even a small challenge. I hope you're watching Azulongmon, because I'm coming for you next"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW! 


	22. Finale

The three tamers and their Digimon layed unconcious and battered, the city turning into rubble  
  
with another blow from Godmon. It had been only half an hour since their attack on Godmon which  
  
failed miserably.  
  
"Feast your eyes upon this Azulongmon, this is all your doing! You refused to grant me  
  
a body and these are the consequences you must suffer for it! One turn kill!"  
  
Godmon's body was glowing a golden color, energy spiraling into him from the ground and the sky.  
  
Godmon threw his head back and then thrust it forward, opening his mouth and releasing a viscous blast of energy  
  
that carried out beyond the city.  
  
Henry's father was kneeling beside the the unconcious tamers, using his laptop. He gasped as the computer  
  
showed him the estimated damage of such a blast.  
  
"One attack and half of Japan has been wiped out!"  
  
Godmon's shadow loomed over the entire city, barely any of it was leaft. He let out a loud laugh at the rubble below him.  
  
Smoke was rising through the air, ashes covering the town like a blanket. Godmon simply floated to admire the work he  
  
had done.  
  
Henry's father looked at the tamers unsure.  
  
"Should I wake them? They'll go back into battle, and then, I could lose  
  
Henry forever. They don't have a chance however they are the only ones who  
  
can even fight. The milatary's on it's way but there's no way they'll do  
  
much against this threat. If I don't awaken them, Godmon will kill them anyway. I have  
  
no choices"he thought.  
  
He shook the tamers and their Digimon awake. They were woozy however chose to ignore it. The situation  
  
returned to their minds as they stared up into the sky. They gaped in the presence of Godmon, who had yet  
  
to even notice them.  
  
They looked back at eachother unsuringly.  
  
"What should we do? Should we fight on?"asked Takato.  
  
"We can't win, he's too powerful. We'd be signing our death warrant"said RIka.  
  
"Momentai"said Terriermon.  
  
"I'm not sure it's that easy Terriermon"said Henry.  
  
"If we don't fight, Godmon will destroy us anyway. So it's better  
  
to fight where we at least have a slim chance to survive"said Rennamon.  
  
"I'm ready if you are Takatomon"said Guilmon.  
  
Takato looked at him and nodded. Their digivices glew, then all of them did.  
  
"This is it"thought Henry's father.  
  
Henry and Terriermon biomerged to MegaGargomon, Takato and Guilmon to Gallantmon  
  
and Rika and Rennamon to Sakyomon.  
  
"Don't forget the power Grahni gave us, we'll need it"said Takato.  
  
Gallantmon glew, and all his armor became bright red.  
  
"Gallantmon:Crimson Mode!"  
  
The three flew up towards the unsuspecting Godmon, who was still admiring the  
  
work he had done.  
  
"He's distracted, we need to use this opprotunity now"said Gallantmon.  
  
The other two nodded and they all flew up for an attack. Meanwhile, watching from the peer was  
  
Yami and the others in awe.  
  
"What, is that?"asked Joey.  
  
"It's made up of the three God cards. I don't know what those other three beings are though"said Yami.  
  
MegaGargomon gasped when it saw Suzy's spirit appear in front of him. She smiled at him and leaped inside of him,  
  
causing him to glow.  
  
Sakyomon gasped when it saw Yami Bakura's spirit in front of her.  
  
"How?"thought Rika.  
  
"I am the shadows, my spirit can nevr die"  
  
Yami Bakura leaped inside Sakyopmon and she glew. Gallantmon looked at them all, stopping  
  
dead in it's tracks. Godmon still took no notice of them as he continued to taunt Azulongmon.  
  
MegaGargomon was now Black, and had all kinds of guns and cannons all over it's  
  
armor.  
  
"MegaGargomon:Chaos mode"  
  
Sakyomon was now White and Black instead of Yellow and Black, had a gauntlet  
  
on both hands and no staff.  
  
"Sakyomon:Fighter mode!"  
  
"What's going on?"asked Gallantmon.  
  
Godmon finally noticed the three, and growled angrily. The three Biomerged Digimon  
  
stood in shock, their sneak attack failed. Godmon threw it's fist back.  
  
"Fist of Fate!"  
  
All three of them flew away with all their speed before the attack hit. The force  
  
of the attack however blew them all away, as well as taking down even more of the barely standing town.  
  
Despite suffering no injuries, they felt as though they lost a large amount of energy withstanding the attack.  
  
The were out of breath, especialy Gallantmon. Godmon laughed at them and simply whipped at them with the  
  
Orisis tail. They all crashed down into the ground hard. The horrible feeling of being powerless struck  
  
them, especialy Henry. MegaGargomon stood up first.  
  
"Overkill Barrage!"  
  
From all the guns and cannons on it's armor came dozens, maybe even hundreds of energy blasts, each one a direct hit.  
  
Sakyomon and Gallantmon stood themselves up, not feeling all too powerful.  
  
Godmon felt a slight bruise from the attack. The Digimon wasted no time and continued their attacks.  
  
"White Fang Fist!"  
  
Energy formed around one of Sakyomon's gauntlets and formed the head of a wolf. She launched herself directly  
  
at Godmon, directly.  
  
"C'mon, we have to be quicker"said Rika from inside.  
  
"Fist of Fate!"  
  
The attacks met in a dead on collision. Sakyomon's attack fizzled out when it clashed. She felt numb  
  
as she crashed into the ground with heavy impact.  
  
Another overkill barrage and Crimson Shield swere sent out.  
  
"Thunder Force!"  
  
From Godmon's breath, came Orisis's attack, blowing through both attacks. Both Digimon were able to sidestep however  
  
Sakyomon was still numb from the last attack.  
  
"Sakyomon!"the two gasped.  
  
Gallantmon flew down as fast as he could. He pushed himself nearly to the point of no control.  
  
Grabbing Sakyomon by the hand, he flew out just before the attack hit.  
  
"Thank you"said Sakyomon.  
  
"Let's all attack together"said MegaGargomon.  
  
"Crimson Shield!"  
  
"White Fang Fist!"  
  
"Overkill Barrage!"  
  
The three split up which took Godmon by suprise. He had no time to retaliate as all the attacks engulfed the giant  
  
Perfect level Digimon.  
  
He was covered by a cloud of smoke so it was uncertain what kind of damage was done. The three floated  
  
there, waiting.  
  
"We have to keep attacking!"said MegaGaromon.  
  
They all launched their attacks again, this time Sakyomon stopped outside the cloud of smoke and  
  
let the attack go the rest of the way on it's own, fourtanately not really decreasing the attack's  
  
power.  
  
Godmon flew out from the smoke. He felt great pain from the stomach, his head slightly woozy.  
  
His arms were stining somewhat. With a roar, he began to glow.  
  
"Invincible Phoinex Form!"  
  
"We have to get out of here!"said Joey.  
  
"Someone's messing with Kaibacorp's technology"said Kaiba.  
  
"No way, this is real"said Tea.  
  
"White Fang Fist!"  
  
"Overkill Barrage!"  
  
"Crimson Shield!"  
  
The attacks were futile and did absoloutely nothing. The burning phoinex burnt through them,  
  
driving them into the ground, hard. The three tamers screamed in pain from the attack.  
  
Godmon arrose, luahging.  
  
"You still watching Azulongmon? Your heros are zeros, and will be nothing after this"  
  
"We're almost out of energy"said Gallantmon.  
  
"He's gonna destroy us no matter what"said MegaGargomon.  
  
"Don't be cowards, let's at least face our death head on"said Sakyomon.  
  
It took nearly all the strength they had leaft just to stand. Henry's father closed his eyes, unable  
  
to watch.  
  
"Farewell. One Turn Kill!"  
  
"NO!"gasped Yami.  
  
All of a sudden the Three God cards came out of the deck and in front of Yami. While Orisis stood floating in  
  
front of Yami, Obelisk went to Kaiba, and Ra went to MegaGargomon.  
  
The energy for the One Turn Kill was coming, and none of the Digimon had the strength to move. The Winged Dragon  
  
of Ra was now floating in front of a shocked MegaGargomon. He defused back to Terriermon and Henry. Henry took the  
  
God card into his hand, the card glowing.  
  
The energy gathering for One Turn Kill was almost comeplete.  
  
"Winged Dragon of Ra. What would happen if I were to slash it through my Digivice? I have to try, it's my only chance"thought  
  
Henry.  
  
Suddenly the other two God cards flew towards Henry as well. His eyes widened in shock.  
  
"What's going on?"asked Terriermon.  
  
Henry looked over at Yami and the others. Yami nodded.  
  
Henry nodded back and sighed.  
  
He slashed Ra first, then Orisis, then Obelisk. From the cards all three Egyptian God monsters appeared.  
  
Godmon had collected all the energy.  
  
"Nice trick!"said Godmon before launching his attack.  
  
Ra turned into it's invincible Phoinex form, Obelisk launched it's fist of fate,  
  
and Orisis launched thunder force from both it's mouths.  
  
All three attacks diminished the One turn kill and went straight for Godmon. Godmon had no time for retaliation  
  
or for fear, he was soon obliterated. The three Gos vanished instantly, and the cards all flew back to Yami.  
  
Gallantmon and Sakyomon reverted back into seperates.  
  
"You did it Henry! You tamed all Three God monsters!"cheered Takato.  
  
"Awesome, you finally did it Henry!"said Takato.  
  
"What?"asked Rennamon looking at Guilmon.  
  
"Why are you looking at me?"asked Guilmon.  
  
"I guess things have changed while we were gone"said Terriermon.  
  
Rika walked aways, hands across her chest almost like a mummy.  
  
Rika mentaly called out for Bakura. Sure enough, he rose in front of her though no one  
  
could see him.  
  
"Thank you, I owe you my life"thought Rika.  
  
"I will dwell inside your mind and heart for the remainder of your life. If you ever  
  
need help I'll be there, and don't think I won't know"  
  
With that Bakura vanished, and Rika awoke to the call of her name by Takato. She turned around to  
  
see the young boy calling her over.  
  
"What were ya doing?"asked Takato.  
  
"Nothing"said Rika.  
  
In all this utter chaos, Henry almost forgot about the dream he had. Was it caused by Ra?  
  
He looked at Rika and found no awnser. He felt no horyness, no passion. Just empty.  
  
"I guess I'll have to wait and see what happens"thought Henry.  
  
They didn't even notice the city being repaired by Godmon's data. Henry was going over  
  
to thank Yami and the others but they were allready gone.  
  
"What's wrong?"asked Rika.  
  
Henry looked over at her, their eyes meeting. Henry shook his head.  
  
"It's nothing"said Henry.  
  
"Ya know that seemed a little too easy, you think Godmon will come back?"asked Takato.  
  
"I hope not, if he does we may not stand a chance"said Henry.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Shadi watched Yami along with Joey, Tea and Tristan enter the museum.  
  
"The power of the Gods are gone. Just as 3000 years ago, the power of the Gods  
  
have been vanquished, at least for now. As for the next generation, there is no saying.  
  
The Gods were sacraficed to save the world once again, however will history repeat itself  
  
once more?"thought Shadi walking away.  
  
With the three God cards in hand, Yami stepped into the museum to, hopefuly, find his lost memories.  
  
The End  
  
Well it's never easy to end a story for an author I can tell you that right now. Well,  
  
that's a wrap. Thanks to all my loyal readers who drive me to write and make my stories the sucsess  
  
they are. As for a sequel, that is currently unknown. Well anyway, make sure to review! 


End file.
